Stolen Treasure
by spotlulu28
Summary: I do not own the naruto series. This is the third story in series between Snow and Kakuzu. This story tells about Snow's life as Orochimaru's pet. Will she be able to escape him or will she never see her true love, Kakuzu again? Hopefully love can triumph over evil. Will Orochimaru break her or will Snow destroy him? Read and find out. I hope you enjoy this.
1. Encaged

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 1: Encaged **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter in Stolen Treasure. If you have any question I will answer as soon as I can. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Kabuto and Snow. **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective**

The doors of the lab opened and Lord Orochimaru walked in. He carried a girl with snow-white hair on his shoulder. He laid her gently down in one of the cells in the lab. She is beautiful. Why does he have her?

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She is a very powerful new pet", said Orochimaru.

When I looked into her eyes I saw they were glistening with anger. She was either brave or stupid for attacking Lord Orochimaru.

"I'm not your pet", growled the girl.

"I'm surprised your awake, but you are mine now", said Orochimaru.

The girl slammed her hand against the stone floor and diamond blades emerged from the heading in Lord Orochimaru's and mine direction. A smile appeared on his face, but then it vanished when he felt blood dripping down his face the girl managed to cut him. He place circular machine on chest and wires came out of it a dug into her skin.

"It's rude to attack your master my pet", said Orochimaru.

"I'm no pet!" yelled the girl.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It absorbs a person's chakra. Hopefully it will train my new pet quickly", said Orochimaru.

"I'm not your pet", growled the girl again.

She tried attacking again electricity went through her body. She didn't scream out, but tears of diamond fell down her face.

"What an interesting creature", I said before the girl passed out.

I picked up one of the diamonds on the floor. It sparkled brightly I don't know much about diamonds, but I know this would be worth a good amount.

"She has so much power. I want you to gain her trust. She needs to have someone she can call friend", said Orochimaru.

"I can do that", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes slowly opened and I saw was in a cage. I heard the sounds of waves crashing against rocks and seagulls squawking. The smell of salt water drifted into room from a barred window. It's so hard to breathe. I felt four wires digging into my chest. My fingers followed one of the wires to a metal circular machine. It feels like someone is watching me. When I turned my head and saw a man who looks around my age.

"I'm surprised you're awake. Welcome to the island", said the man.

He opened the cell door and I tried to get up, but fell down.

"Don't push yourself your still very weak", said the man.

He walked toward me and I managed to back away from him. Now that he's closer I saw that he long silver gray hair tied back in a ponytail and wore glasses. He kinda has a nerdy cuteness to him. His glasses remind of Toshi, but this man is much more dangerous.

"I'm not going to hurt you Little Dove", said the man.

"I'm not your Little Dove", I said.

He helped me sit up and put a glass of water to my lips, but I refused to drink.

"You need to drink it will make you feel better", said the man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kabuto. Now please drink", he said.

I drank if were poisoned it won't kill me it might upset my stomach though. Stomach pains are the least of my concerns right now.

"I'm surprised you trusted me", said Kabuto.

"I don't trust you I'm just thirsty. Even if there were poison in it I wouldn't die. I'm immortal that's the whole reason he wants me. Along with my diamond skin and other talents", I said.

"Who wouldn't want a person with your talents", said Kabuto.

I ignored his question and asked my own.

"Why are you being, so kind to me?" I asked.

"A beautiful little dove like you why wouldn't want to be kind to you?" asked Kabuto.

Tears of sapphires fell down my face. I miss my family, so much. Kabuto picked up some of my tears.

"Let me guess sapphires stand for sadness. You shouldn't be sad you have a chance to start new life here", said Kabuto.

"I had chance to start a new life and I did, but Orochimaru took that away from me", I said.

I was brought into an old memory.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_My eyes snapped opened and I screamed loudly. I fell out of bed and crawled underneath it. My breathing was uneven and I was sweating. Kakuzu bent down so he could see me. He stared at with his loving red and green eyes. I instantly felt safer knowing he's here. _

"_It's alright Snow you are safe with me", said Kakuzu. _

"_But Master said", I said. _

"_I don't care what master said he's dead and more importantly you're a free woman", said Kakuzu. _

_He's right I'm a free woman for the first time in my life and Kakuzu was the one who gave me that freedom. _

"_Now come out from underneath there", said Kakuzu. _

_I came out from my hiding. When I did he hugged me close to his muscular body. As long as I am with him and with family I will always be free._

_"I love you, Snow never forget that", said Kakuzu. _

_"I don't think I will ever forget that", I said. _

I was brought back into reality when I heard Orochimaru's voice and I was left with a more painful ache in my heart.

"You will take your new life as my pet girl you don't have a choice", said Orochimaru as he walked out of the shadows.

"I have name its Snow not girl", I said.

"Your name will be whatever I want to be. And you will call me Master not Orochimaru", said Orochimaru.

"Never", I said.

"You will call me Master", he said as he lift my face, so could look into his golden eyes.

"Never", I said before I spat in his face.

"You ungrateful bitch", said Orochimaru before kicked my sides.

My skin tried to turn to diamond, but the only thing that happened was the machine on my chest giving me a nasty shock.

"I will break you girl and this will help me", said Orochimaru before showing me the whip in his hand.

It was a bullwhip. I won't let a whip break me I'm stronger than that. He put the shackles that were hanging from the ceiling around my wrists. My feet could barley touch the ground.

"Leave Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto left the room without saying a word. The only sounds I heard for hours were cracking sound of the bullwhip against my back. I refused to scream. There was a giant puddle of blood at my feet. The only thing I could smell was the iron stench of my own blood. I've always hated the smell of blood.

"I respect your tolerance for pain most people would have broken down by now. But your tolerance for emotion pain much weaker", said Orochimaru.

I looked up at him. What does he mean by that? I've faced emotional pain time and time again and I've gotten through it. Then I saw what he had in his hand it was my locket. He held it outside of the window if dropped it into the ocean I would never see again. That locket means the world to me.

"How much does this locket mean to you?" asked Orochimaru.

I didn't give an answer.

"You most likely never see him again and I'm betting that's the only photo you have of him", said Orochimaru.

I started crying sapphires the whole time he whipped me I never let out tear until now.

"Now you cry", said Orochimaru.

He was about to drop my necklace out the window when I yelled, "please Master don't!"

An evil smile appeared on his face. I never thought I would have to call someone master again.

"All that of yours strength disappears with threat of losing this locket. It's pathetic, but it's a great way to control you", said Orochimaru.

He unlocked my shackles and I fell to the floor into a puddle of blood.

"Now what do you call me?" asked Orochimaru.

"Master", I said.

"That my good pet", said Orochimaru before he patted my head.

He pulled something out of his pocket. Orochimaru walked over to me and put something around my neck. It was a leather collar.

"You are mine now", said Orochimaru.

"Yes Master", I said

"Good girl. That collar around your neck will inject paralyzing poison or suppress your chakra if you ever dare to disobey me. Kabuto get in here", said Orochimaru.

He hasn't noticed my ring please don't let him notice it.

"I almost forgot this", said Orochimaru as he slid the ring off my finger.

My hand felt bare without my ring.

"Kakuzu, put this on the same finger where someone put a wedding ring or is it just a coincidence", said Orochimaru.

I just glared at him.

"Snow, there's no such thing as a happy ending for someone in your position", said Orochimaru.

"I don't believe that", I said.

"Your mind will change Snow", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto walked into the cell. There wasn't a hint of surprise when he saw what Orochimaru had done to me. He looked at me with pity. The servants at my old master's house use to look at me in the same way. They always pitied me, but never did anything to help me though.

"Stop looking at me like that", I said to Kabuto.

"Like what?" asked Kabuto.

"That look of pity I hate it. Your the pitiful one for willing serve a monster without question", I said.

Kabuto glared at me with announce looks like I've made a new enemy. Orochimaru seemed amused at me and his servant's bickering.

"Will you behave if I take this machine off you?" asked Orochimaru.

There's no point in fighting with this collar on he can paralyze me and then there's no chance of me seeing Kakuzu and the rest of my family again.

"Yes, I will behave Master", I said.

"You've been good Kabuto I think I will give you the honor of naming my new pet. I'll give you some time to come with a name and heal her too", said Orochimaru as he left the cell.

Before he left he gave something to Kabuto. I passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

"Kabuto, if your ever have a hard time control her threaten to break this", said Orochimaru before he place a locket in my hand.

I walked over to the girl and picked her up. I carried her to a clean cell. I laid her down on her stomach. Her midnight blue eyes watch my every movement. I carefully touched my hands to her back and she didn't even make a sound. I channeled my chakra into her and her back started healing. Once her back was healed I got some water and started washing the blood off her back. Once I washed away the blood I saw every inch of her back was covered in scars. Orochimaru wasn't the first to do this to her.

"Didn't anyone teach you that staring is rude?" asked the girl.

"Sorry", I said.

I took out the locket that Orochimaru gave me the girl's eye's widen. How would this little thing control a girl who has such power? When I opened it I saw a three photos. One of the photos was a big black horse, another was of a man cover in ash, and the last one was of the girl cuddling closely to man with long dark brown hair. Whoever that man is he's lucky to have this girl's heart. If her heart is a pure as I think it is I can easily control her.

"You know pain well", I said.

"A slave is never a stranger to pain", said the girl as she sat up from bed.

"That explains the scars", I said.

"Your Master's servant", said the girl.

"I guess you can say that", I said.

"It isn't a guess you serve him, so you are his servant", said the girl.

"What is your real name?" I asked.

"That's a difficult question", said the girl.

"Then give your best answer", I said.

"Well the last real name was Snow. I would like to keep that name, but I know I'm not allowed to keep", said the girl.

"Tell me what you want your new name to be and if I like it I will let you keep it", said Kabuto.

"I've always like the name Hope", said the girl.

"Why do you want that to be your name?" I asked.

"Because it will remind me to stay hopeful when everything around me seems so gloomy. So can I have the name?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I like it so from now on your name will be Hope", I said.

"Thank you for letting me chose my name, Kabuto", said Hope.

"Hope, you've been through enough pain for one day. I think you need something to make you smile", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Like you have anything that could me smile", I said.

"But I do", said Kabuto.

He pulled out from his pocket it was my locket and opened it so I could see the photos inside.

"I'm sorry Hope I can't let you keep this", said Kabuto before he put the locket in his pocket.

"Please take good care of it", I said.

"I promise I will take care of", said Kabuto.

"Umm, Kabuto can ask you to do me a favor?" I asked.

"And what would that favor be?" asked Kabuto.

"Getting me some clothes", I said.

I was only wearing the shreds of an oversized t-shirt.

"That shouldn't be a problem", said Kabuto.

"Thank you" I said before he left.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I walked to Orochimaru's office and opened the door.

"So what did you decide to name new pet?" asked Lord Orochimaru.

"Her name is Hope", I said.

"It suits her", said Orochimaru.

"I need you to change her appearance", said Orochimaru.

"I can do that. May I ask question", I said.

"Sure", said Orochimaru.

"What is so impressive about this girl that you would want her as your host?" I asked.

"She's has more power in that little body of hers than most of ninjas I have under my command. And she possesses the closest thing I've ever seen true immortality. I want to make her as strong as possible", said Orochimaru.

"Why?" I asked.

"So, she can obtain the dragon sage mode and I can have that power once I take her a host. I want you to teach her all you know", said Orochimaru.

"Is it too much for me to ask to see this her power in motion?" I asked.

"No, it isn't chose whoever you want to fight her. So who will you pick?" asked Orochimaru.

"Kimimaro", I said.

"That will be an interesting battle", said Orochimaru.

I saw a random arrangement of objects on his desk. There was swan statue, a pressed flower, a music box, a lucky kitty, a scorpion puppet, a clown fish key chain, and origami flower.

"May I ask you another question?" I asked.

Lord Orochimaru nodded his head yes.

"What with all the random junk?" I asked.

"To Hope this is treasure. Each one of these objects were given to Hope, by a member of her family", said Orochimaru.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I explore my new cell it was bigger than the one I used to be in. There was door in the cell and opened it. It lead to bathroom. When I looked at the mirror I saw I was covered in blood. Then I got a good look at my collar. It was made black leather and metal snake wrapping around. The tag on the collar said property of the snake. I walked toward the window in my cell and saw seagulls flying around and squawking loudly. One gull perched on the window seal.

"Hi bird", I said.

I must be desperate for companionship if I'm willing to talk to a bird. The bird gave a loud squawk.

"Guess that's the seagull version of hello", I said.

The bird ruffled its feather and looked up at me.

"I must be going crazy if I'm talking to a bird", I said.


	2. Losing Appearance and Gaining A Friend

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 2: Losing Appearance and Gaining a Friend **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestion I will be happy to answer them. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kimimaro **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I tried sleeping, but didn't have any success. I missed Kakuzu's strong arms around me hugging me tightly to his chest. I heard the door to my cell creaking open and shut my eyes.

"There's no need to fake sleep, Hope", said Kabuto.

"Leave me alone, Kabuto", I said.

"Sorry I can't do that", said Kabuto.

He threw something onto my bed. It was hair dye.

"You want me to have light blue hair?" I asked.

"I personally like your white hair, but I have to make it so nobody recognizes you. And that white hair of yours is a give away", said Kabuto.

It took a few hours and then my hair went light blue. Kabuto tossed a contact case me.

"Do you know how to put them in?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I know how", I said.

When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize myself. The contacts changed my eyes from midnight blue to an ice blue color.

"Stop admiring yourself and lets find you some clothes", said Kabuto.

"I'm not admiring myself. I just don't recognize myself", I said.

"You have to get use to it", said Kabuto.

He led me out of my cell and into a room filled with clothing. Where did all this clothing come from? And do I really want to know where they came from?

"Find something you like and put it on", said Kabuto.

Kabuto leaned against the wall and his eyes kept on looking over my body.

"Do you have to watch me change?" I asked.

"Yes, I do", said Kabuto with an annoying smile on his face.

I felt him looking me over as I changed. I want to hide as much as my new appearance a possible. Even if I wore barely anything Kakuzu and the others wouldn't be able to recognize me. I put on the black tang top, tight fitting black pant that stopped after my knee, long black gloves that covered my arms all the way to my shoulders.

"Why are you trying to cover up so much of your body?" asked Kabuto as I put on a black half mask.

"I don't think master will like me showing off too much of talent or I might get recognized. Not too many people have diamond skin", I said.

I found a hoody with kimono sleeves and put it on. Hood of it kept my eyes from being seen easily and the sleeves of it went passed my hands. I put my hair up in a bun. I saw Kabuto holding something in his hand I got closer to him I saw it was a forehead protector with a music note on it.

"I don't recognize this symbol. I know it's a music note, but what village?" I asked.

"The Hidden Sound Village", said Kabuto.

"I've never heard of it before", I said.

I tied it around my neck.

"So I'm a sound ninja", I said.

"For now my pet", said the cold voice of Orochimaru.

"I barely recognized you Snow or should I say Hope?" asked Orochimaru.

"Call me Hope, Master", I said.

I hate myself for being, so willing to call him master. My body is use to it after spending twenty years of my life as a slave. I've only had one year of freedom with the people I love. Now I'm a slave once again.

"You were easier to train then I thought", said Orochimaru.

I gave him death glare. Kabuto seemed to sense the tension and decided to end it by leading me back to my cell.

"I should tell you your strength will be tested", said Kabuto.

"It's not the first time", I said.

Kabuto gave me a curious look.

"Don't ask", I said.

Kabuto took me to my cell. I sat on my bed and listen to the waves crashing against the rocks for while. It was a peaceful sound. I tried sleeping, but those stupid seagulls kept me up. I got up from my bed and started chucking diamonds at them. Night came and the source of light in the cell came from the moon shinning in.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

There were rumors spreading around the lab like wildfire about a girl Orochimaru brought with him and I'm suppose to battle her. I want to at least see her once before I have to battle her. I walked down the hallways toward the cells and found her. Even though she wore a hood and mask I saw the sadness in her eyes. I couldn't tell her age she could in her twenties or in her teens. She is beautiful, but why is she, so important to Lord Orochimaru? Her hair was a sky blue color and her bangs hung in her eyes. I got a good look in her eyes and saw they were an ice blue color. Her pale white skin stood out in the dark background of the cell.

"Kakuzu, you said you would always be able to find me. I hope that's true", said the woman.

I have no idea who Kakuzu is, but the way she said his name was filled with love and care. I wish someone would say my name like that.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Whose Kakuzu?" asked a shy voice.

I heard someone near my cell and my body tensed. A diamond kunia appeared in my hand and I threw it.

"Sorry, miss I didn't mean to scare you", said the shy voice.

"Come out the shadows so I can see you", I said.

A young a boy maybe around twelve or thirteen it's hard to tell. He shoulder length white hair, beautiful green eye, and there were two red spots on his forehead. I looked at his face I saw he was bleeding. I accidently cut his face.

"Come over here", I said.

He walked over to the cell. I tried touching his face so could heal the cut, but he backed away from me.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you", I said.

"Then why are you in the cell not a bedroom?" asked the boy.

"I'm in this cell because I don't want to stay here. I want to return to my family. Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"My name is Kimimaro. And yours", he said.

"My name is Hope", I said.

"Why don't you want to be here?" asked Kimimaro.

"Because I have a family who loves me and they are probably going crazy looking for me. Don't you have family that you care about you like that?" I asked.

"My family was afraid of me. They were battle-obsessed people who got themselves killed. But then I met Orochimaru and he became my family. I will do anything for him", said Kimimaro.

I don't know how he can consider Orochimaru family, but who am I to judge? My family members are dangerous criminals wanted in every village.

"Why were your family members afraid of you?" I asked.

"My abilities surpassed their own", said Kimimaro.

"I know how that feels", I said.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I was in the training room with Eiji. This is one of the few times he has time to train with me. But today I'm in a horrible mood Eiji and I got into a fight earlier this morning. I told my students to come and train with me, so I wouldn't be alone with him. _

"_Minori be reasonable", said Eiji. _

"_I'm being perfectly reasonable. You took me away from family and is expecting me to fall in love with you", I said. _

_I saw Eiji look nervously over at my students. A diamond dome formed around students. It would block out most of my conversation with him. _

"_I was promised you", said Eiji. _

"_But I had no choice", I said. _

"_A promise is a promise and I expect it to be kept", said Eiji. _

"_Fuck you and fuck your promise!" I yelled. _

_My students stared at me in shock they have never heard me curse before, but I'm just so angry. It looks like Eiji's diamond dome isn't that affective after all. The diamond dome dissolved. _

"_Toshi, Rin, Ryuu give me and my wife have some time alone", said Eiji. _

"_Why?" asked Ryuu. _

"_Leave for own safety", said Eiji. _

_I saw Eiji staring at the diamond blades coming out of the floor. _

"_Minori, you have to calm down", said Eiji. _

"_My name isn't Minori!" I growled. _

"_Why are you so fucking mad you've been happy for the past few days?" asked Eiji. _

"_You can't fucking tell that I was faking it. I haven't felt true happiness in weeks", I said. _

"_Its not my fault that you fell in love with a fucking criminals. If you fell in love with me first we wouldn't be having all these fucking problems", said Eiji. _

"_Don't you dare bring him into this!" I yelled. _

"_Kakuzu, is a criminal you're whole other fucking family are criminals", said Eiji. _

"_Stop it! Stop talking about them like that!" I yelled. _

_My body turned to diamond as anger filled me. Diamond blades rose from the earth and shattered the roof of the training room. There was so much chakra in the air that diamond blades floated in the air. Even the air seemed to sparkle. I felt tears of sapphires falling down my face I miss my family, so much. He doesn't have the right to mock them. The ground beneath my feet started shaking. _

"_Snow, you need to calm down", said Eiji. _

"_NO!" I yelled. _

_One of the blades broke into pieces. Its pieces turned into diamond needles. They shot toward Eiji, but the bounced of his diamond skin. _

"_You should know better than to try and fight me, Snow", said Eiji. _

_He attacked and I blocked it. The sound of diamond crashing against diamond filled the air. Eiji sent diamond chains after me. They wrapped tightly around me. It took a good amount of strength for me to break them. _

"_Please calm down Snow. I don't want to hurt you", said Eiji. _

"_Why should I believe that? You took me away from the people I love. How can you say you don't want to hurt me?" I asked. _

"_Because I love you. You might not love me back, but I will always love you", said Eiji. _

_I know he's telling the truth from the care in his voice, but it didn't do anything to calm me down. A sound someone was crying. It was coming from Ren and my other students were trying to comfort her. I never wanted to scare they weren't suppose to be here in the first place. _

"_Please don't cry", I said as walked toward them. _

"_But Sensei your being scary", said Ren. _

"_I'm sorry I never meant to scare you", I said. _

_I have to calm down for their sake. The chakra that once filled the air left and diamond blades came crashing down and returned to the earth. _

"_Sensei, why did he call you Snow?" asked Ryuu. _

_Shit, how am I going to explain that? _

"_It's my secret nickname for Minori", said Eiji. _

"_Why does she need a secret nickname?" asked Ryuu. _

"_Do you really want to know?" asked Eiji. _

"_Yes", said Ryuu. _

_Eiji kneeled down and whispered something in Ryuu's ear. I have no idea what he told Ryuu, his face turned pink. _

"_Eiji, I'm sorry for destroying your training room", I said. _

"_It's all right Snow this isn't the first time something like this has happened. I did something like this when I was your age", said Eiji. _

"_You terrified your own students", I said. _

"_Yes, and the rest of family. I haven't seen someone as powerful as you since me", said Eiji. _

_"I'm sorry for losing my temper. I know I said some harsh things, but not all of them are true. I do have fun here and this village and our family have a place in my heart", I said. _

_"Don't worry Snow I forgive you. Do you really care about this village and our family?" asked Eiji. _

_"Yes, I really do care", I said. _

A voice brought me out of my memory.

"Hope are you okay?" asked Kimimaro.

"Sorry Kimi. Do you mind if I call you that?" I asked.

"I don't mind. But what happened just now?" Kimimaro.

"I got stuck in memory. That happens to me from time to time", I said.

"If you don't mind me asking what Orochimaru want you, so badly?" asked Kimimaro.

"He wants me because of my kekkie genkia. What does he find so interesting about you?" I asked.

"Same thing as you", said Kimimaro.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

"My kekkie genkia allows my generate bones and form them into weapons or amour ", said Kimimaro as he untied his shirt.

I saw dagger sharp bone coming out of his elbows, knees, and ribs. They shrank back into his skin.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"You're the first person to ever ask that", said Kimimaro.

If there were someone here who truly cared about Kimimaro he would have been asked that question before. He must not know what the love of another person feels like.

"No, it doesn't hurt. Can you show me your talent?" asked Kimimaro.

"It more than one. I can cry diamonds and other precious stones; my skin can turn to diamond, I can summon diamond weapons, diamond blades come out of the earth when I want them to, and I can summon precious stones. The most important one of talent to Orochimaru is that I'm kinda immortal", I said.

"How can you be kinda immortal?" asked Kimimaro.

"Well I can only be killed by a family member", I said.

"So isn't it a good thing that you were taken away from your family then?" asked Kimimaro.

"I have two families. My adoptive family and my biological family and I love them both. Even though one side of my family can kill me that doesn't mean I don't care about them", I said.

"I will be of no more use to him any more", said Kimimaro.

The sadness in his voice is so apparent I feel horrible for making him feel that way.

"Your still of use to him he wants your talents. If you want you can be useful to me by being a friend", I said.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

Even though I only knew her for a little while I could me and Hope will get along well.

"So can you show me?" I asked.

Hope took off her long gloves and her skin turned to diamond. Then diamond blades came out of the ground. A ruby as big as my fist appeared from the ground.

"Your talent is beautiful", I said.

"Thanks", said Hope.

"I have to tell you something. Orochimaru wants to test your strength by making you fight me. Will you still be my friend if we have to fight each other?" I asked.

"Of course I will", said Hope.

"Aren't you afraid of fighting me?" I asked.

"No, I have faced deadly opponents before, so why should I be afraid of doing it again?" asked Hope.

"Who did you use to be before you were taken?" I asked.

"My eyes use to be midnight blue, hair use to be white, and my name was Snow", said Hope.

I saw the outlines of a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a painful subject", I said.

"It's alright I have to get use to new name and new life. But I will eventually find my way back to my old life with family", said Hope.

I saw her touch her neck as if she were searching for something. When her finger felt the collar around her neck they froze and went back to join her other hand.

"What was that motion?" I asked.

"Nothing", said Hope.

"It didn't look like nothing. You can tell me", I said.

"Kabuto took my locket that has the only photo of the man I love in it", said Hope.

"I can get it back for you", I said.

"I would love that, but I don't want you to get in trouble", said Hope.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"What is it like?" asked Kimimaro.

"What are you asking about?" I asked.

"Having a loving family what is it like?" asked Kimimaro.

"Having a loving family is like knowing you will always have someone to protect you and be there for you when you really need them", I said.

"That sounds nice", said Kimimaro.

"It is Kimi it really is", I said.

We talked for hours and he even made me laugh.

"You should go now. I don't want you getting in trouble", I said.

"Okay. See in the morning Hope", said Kimimaro.

"Wait, I still need to heal your cut", I said.

"Okay", said Kimimaro.

"Don't worry this won't hurt", I said as I touched my fingers to his and channel chakra into it.

"Thank you", said Kimimaro.

At least one good thing happen while I'm here I made a new friend.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

I didn't want to leave her I was having fun just talking to her. It's been as while since I've had fun.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Kabuto as he joined me in the hallway.

"She's kind. But I know she doesn't want to be here", I said.

I wish she wanted to stay.

"That's true, but she won't be leaving here any time soon", said Kabuto.

"That means I get to spend more time with her", I said.

Kabuto grabbed me by my shoulder and pinned me against the wall.

"She's mine until Orochimaru takes her as a host", said Kabuto.

"She's not yours or mine she belongs to Lord Orochimaru", I said.

"Your right, but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun with her", said Kabuto.

"She won't let you and she has enough power to take you down if she's wants to", I said.

"Your wrong there, Kimi", said Kabuto as he walked away.

"Don't call me that", I said as I threw a bone kunai at him.

It didn't get his skin, but it got his attention.

"Give it to me", I said.

"Give you what?" asked Kabuto.

"The locket it doesn't belong to you", I said.

"Why do you want it?" asked Kabuto.

"I want it so I can return it to its rightful owner", I said.

"That's not going to happen, Kimi", said Kabuto.

His chakra formed scalpels and was ready to attack. A bone sword formed in my hand.

"Kabuto, I have to save Kimimaro for his battle with Hope. And Kimimaro you've never been one to start a fight without being told to. The locket will stay with Kabuto, so he can control Hope", said Lord Orochimaru who was holding Kabuto arm stopping him from attacking me.

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru", I said.

I returned to my room. The morning will be interesting.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Bright light streamed into the cell waking up from a horrible sleep.

"Your finally awake", said Kabuto.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's twelve in the afternoon", said Kabuto.

"That late" I said.

I've never slept in that late before. But what's the point of waking up early if you can't spend it with the people you love?

"Come eat breakfast you have work to do", said Kabuto.

"I'm not hungry", I said.

"Okay then we can go", said Kabuto.

We walked to an empty courtyard. I only recognized two of the people standing in the court yard Orochimaru and Kimimaro. The other four people there I didn't recognize.

"Who are the other people?" I asked Kabuto.

"Those people are the other members of the sound five", said Kabuto.

"But why they here?" I asked.

"They are here because I want to show off my new pet", said Orochimaru.

"Well she is cute. I'll give her that, but I don't see anything special about her", said a boy a big boned.

"Thank you for the complement. What's your name?" I asked.

"See that the way a girl should speak, Tayuya", said the boy.

"Only weak girl talk politely fatso", said girl red hair.

"I can take you without breaking a sweat, girl. Can I?" I asked Orochimaru.

"No, I want you to fight Kimimaro", said Orochimaru.

"Okay", I said.

"Okay what?" asked Orochimaru.

"Okay Master", I said.

"I'm betting she won't last five minutes against him", said Tayuya.

"Ignore her Hope", said Kimimaro.

"Okay", I said.

I waited for him to make the first move I never like making it.

"What too chicken a move?" asked Tayuya.

Kimimaro seemed to know what was bothering me. A part of his upper arm bone came out of his shoulder and he pulled it out. Even though he said that it didn't hurt him it sure looked like it. The bone formed sword.

"Dance of the camellia", said Kimimaro as he charged at me.

I made little attempt to dodge the swift movements of his sword. My skin turned to diamond and I let him attack. His bone was extremely hard it made sparks against my skin.

"She's not bleeding. How?" asked Tayuya.

"Show off your talents my pet", said Orochimaru.

I unzipped my hoody and let fall to the ground. My diamond skin sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

"I'm not much of a swords man", I said.

I attacked. Kimimaro has a talent for taijutsu, but he's still nothing compared to my talents. He was quick with his attack, but not quick enough. Spikes of bone emerged from his skin. It felt like taijutsu was getting me nowhere. His bones can't damage skin and his blocked my attacks. I personally didn't care about this battle, but I know it means something Kimi he wants to show off in front of Orochimaru he wants to show he's useful. The earth started shaking as diamond blades formed a forest around us.

"Pretty, but what's the point?" asked Kimimaro

"Gives me a home advantage", I said.

I had went through two of his dances and neither of us had a scratch. In all truth I was going easy on him. I know how much it would hurt him if he lost in front of Orochimaru. I bit my thumb.

"Summoning justsu ten diamond dragons"

Ten beautiful dragons appeared. The tattoo on Kimi's chest started to glow an orange color and started to grow. Kimimaro's skin turned an ugly grayish brown and color. His eyes turned black and his once green eye turned a golden color. Giant peaces of bone stuck out of his back. The weirdest part of his transformation is that he has a tail. His amount of chakra had grown immensely from before.

"Impressive isn't he" said Orochimaru.

I saw a smile appear on Kimimaro's face. Kimimaro charged right at me his speed was more of a threat to me now. I moved a little to move left. He missed me by a few inches. I grabbed his tail and threw him against one of my diamond blades.

"Your move are far too predictable and obvious", I said.

He pulled his spine out of his back. How can he still be standing with out a spine? He lashed his spine out at me and I just jumped back a few steps to avoid his.

"You have to be more stealthy about your attacks", said my shadow clone as before it disappeared.

"Where-

Before he could say another word I appeared above him and kicked his back shattering the spikes of bone on his back. There was a giant crater around Kimimaro. He had returned to his normal form.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Kimi" I said.

"That's enough", said Orochimaru.

"Your right she's extremely talented", said Kabuto

Kabuto started leading me back to my cell.

"Wait, Hope you will started training Kimimaro in taijutsu", said Orochimaru.

After that Kabuto grabbed my arm and lead me to my cell.

"Sure", I said.

A few hours later Orochimaru came into my cell.

"Why did you do that?" asked Orochimaru.

"Why did I do what, Master?" I asked.

"You didn't fight with your full strength. I know for a fact that you're stronger than that. Even if Kimimaro used the strength of his curse mark you would still defeat him", said Orochimaru.

"Because it would hurt him beyond repair", I said.

"Kabuto, is capable healer", said Orochimaru.

"It would hurt him mentally. Wounds of the mind are almost impossible heal", I said.

"I don't see why you would care", said Orochimaru.

"He's my friend that's why I care. I don't like hurting my friend", I said.

"So pure it's perfect", said Orochimaru.

"Why does that matter to you?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern", said Orochimaru.

After that he left my cell and Kabuto came in.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing", said Kabuto.

"I might have some use for you being here", I said.

"And what would that use be?" asked Kabuto as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"Can you get me a needle and thread", I said.

"Why?" asked Kabuto.

"Kimimaro, ripped up my hoody", I said.

He gave me white thread and a needle. I started to stich the wholes.


	3. Experimentation

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 3: Experimentation **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestion I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, and Orochimaru **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes opened, but I wasn't in my cell anymore. I was laying down on a cold metal table. I saw Kabuto staring down at me.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I have to look over you body. Can you take off your clothes?" asked Kabuto.

"Do I have any choice or are you just saying that to be nice?" I asked.

"What do you think? I can either rip off your clothes or you can take them off willingly", said Kabuto.

I let out a sign and started taking off my clothes.

"Was that so bad?" asked Kabuto.

I just glared at him.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"I will take your medical history", said Kabuto.

"I don't have much of one", I said.

"Do you have any history of disease in your family?" asked Kabuto.

"Most of my family immortal, so disease isn't a problem", I said.

"How about mental disease?" asked Kabuto.

I didn't answer.

"I need an answer, Hope" said Kabuto.

"What does it matter?" I asked.

"I need an answer", said Kabuto.

"What does it matter? It only matters if my body is in shape", I said.

"If it doesn't matter why aren't you answering?" asked Kabuto.

"The reason she isn't answering is that my little pet is ashamed. My pet has PTSD", said Orochimaru.

"What was it caused by?" asked Kabuto.

"What do you think I've been a slave for about nineteen years? I'm bound to have some bad memories", I said.

"How bad is it?" asked Kabuto.

"Bad enough that she would attack her lover as if he were her enemy", said Orochimaru.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

She has a lover. I don't like hearing that someone has touched her perfect body in that way.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Kabuto.

Her face turned pink with blush. She looks so cute when she blushes. I'm guessing that cute blush means no she isn't a virgin.

"Do I have to answer that?" asked Hope.

"Yes", I said.

"I don't see how that's relevant", said Hope.

"Yes, how is that relevant?" ask Orochimaru.

The question went unanswered.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

He listen to my heart and lungs. I know something painful is going to happen to me. He tested my reflexes. Then he took my wrists.

"What's this mark?" asked Kabuto.

"It's a tattoo I got while I was at the Hidden Diamond Village", I said.

"Why were you in the Hidden Diamond Village?" asked Kabuto.

I don't want give away any thing about my family. I don't want my actions here to affect either of my families. I'd rather hurt myself then hurt them.

"I was in the Hidden Diamond Village for a mission. I like it there so I got a tattoo to remind me of the fun times I had there", I said.

"Do you have anymore tattoos?" asked Kabuto as he slowly looked over my body.

"No", I said.

"I need you to lay down on the table", said Kabuto.

He put a breathing mask over my mouth.

"Take two deep breathes", said Kabuto.

I took a deep breath and felt my eyes started closing. No, I can't fall asleep.

"Don't fight it you will be asleep soon", said Kabuto.

Him saying that just made me want to fight more. But whatever drug he gave me was powerful and I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Her eyes finally closed in a peaceful sleep. Orochimaru place chakra absorption machine on Hope's chest. Four thick wires dug into her soft white skin.

"Why do we need to use that now?" I asked.

"Because that kekkie genkia of hers work even when she's knocked out most of time", said Orochimaru.

I put the needle into vane and took some of her blood. Her blood looks perfectly normal.

"I can finally get good sample now that her guard dog isn't here. Kabuto, I need you to get a bone marrow sample from her. I brought something that might interest you", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru put a full body x-ray up to the light. Practically every bone in the person's body was broken. From the x-ray I could tell they belonged to a girl who went through a horrible trauma.

"Is this person alive?" I asked

"Yes, she's alive and healthy. And she's on the table now", said Orochimaru.

"How?" I asked.

"And these x-ray are from a few days after she suffered those injuries", said Orochimaru.

The difference from x-rays between from only a few days after only had some bone bruising. Orochimaru left the room and I put Hope into position. I got one of big needles.

"You are going to be sore when you wake up my little dove", I said.

I dug the needle into her soft skin. I tried to push the needle through the bone, but it was too strong. When I pushed it harder I heard the needle break. I pulled out the broken needle. How are her bones so strong? I tried some of her weaker bones, but had no luck. I looked at the x-rays and tried to find one bone she didn't manage to break. I dug my needle into clavicle and actually managed to get sample. I took of the chakra absorber. I picked up her little body and walked her back to the cell. She nuzzled into my chest.

"Kuzu", said Hope as she nuzzled closely to me.

I sat down with her in bed. I don't know who Kuzu is but the way she said his name made me envois of him. Hope's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Why am I so sore?" asked Hope.

"I had to get a bone marrow sample", I said.

"If you only had to get one sample why do I have so many bandages?" asked Hope.

"Your bones are extremely strong", I said.

Hope tried getting out of bed, but I stopped her.

"You need bed rest", I said.

She closed her eyes and I left the room.

"Kabuto, what took you so long?" asked Lord Orochimaru.

"It was more difficult to get a sample than I thought", I said.

"Why?" asked Lord Orochimaru.

"I think it best if I show you", I said.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

Kabuto led me back to the lab.

"There's nothing special about her bone marrow, but her bones are something amazing", said Kabuto.

"What's so special about her bones?" I asked.

"After a bone is broken and heals it returns to it's original strength or becomes stronger. When Hope's bones break her body weaves microscopic pieces of diamond into it", said Kabuto.

"Then why isn't she heavier?" I asked.

"The diamond in her bone only activates when attacked by outside force. Even when it's activated her bones are still very light", said Kabuto.

"She's just proving herself more and more useful", I said.


	4. Empty Arms

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 4: Empty Arms **

**This chapter is about how the Akatsuki are dealing with Snow being missing. Please leave a review or if you have any question or suggestion I would be happy to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Konan, Hidan, Pain, Kisame, and Itachi **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow was now missing for three weeks. All of use were looking for Snow. This is one of the few times we are all at the hideout. We were all sitting at the table. None of us have any idea where Orochimaru could have hidden her.

"Itachi Kisame any luck in your areas in finding her?" asked Pain.

"No, we will all have the same answer", said Itachi.

"Kakuzu, have you had any luck?" asked Pain.

"Do you think if I had a lead I would be here right now", I said.

"He actually talks today it's a fucking miracle", said Hidan.

I got up from the table.

"Kakuzu, I didn't say you could leave", said Pain.

"Let him go, Nagato. Imagine if your in his position", said Konan.

I don't want their pity I only want my Snow. I walked to my room. I took out my favorite photo of Snow. She looks, so peaceful in the photo reading book. Why did I pull this photo out? It only reminds me that I don't have her anymore. I haven't seen that perfect smile those loving midnight blue eyes for too long. I want this horrible heart ache gone. This time the pain is so much worse then any physical pain I've felt in battle. At least when Eiji took her I knew Snow would be well taken care of, but with Orochimaru I might never see her again. I didn't even want to look at the money I had to go through right now. I laid down on my bed trying to sleep. My arms searched the bed her small warm body.

"I will keep my promise Snow I will find you", I said before body finally allowed me to sleep.

**Kakuzu's Dream **

_I was in a bed in a house I didn't recognize. Half the bed was messed up from someone leaving. I passed a mirror and saw wearing a black mask, black pants, and a black kimono style shirt. There was a forehead protector tied around my neck the symbol belonged to the Hidden Diamond Village. _

"_Snow", I said. _

_There was no answer, which made me nervous. I walked through the small house and finally found her. _

"_Morning Kuzu why are you up so early?" asked Snow. _

_I was too shocked to answer. Snow was holding a baby closely to her chest. The baby had my tan skin and dark hair, but his eyes were the same color as Snow's. _

"_What's wrong Kakuzu?" asked Snow. _

"_Nothing", I said. _

"_Then come closer", said Snow. _

_I walked closer to her. _

"_Can you hold him for a bit I need to get something?" asked Snow. _

_I just looked at her in disbelief. _

"_He's our son Kakuzu he's not going to bite", said Snow. _

_"If he's my son then there's a good chance he will bite", I said. _

_"He doesn't bite. Any way you only bite sometimes and it always feels nice", said Snow_

_She got up from the rocking chair and pushed me into it. She carefully put the baby in my hands. _

"_Now be nice to your Daddy little one", said Snow before she left the room. _

_Once she left the baby started crying. What I'm should I do? I started gently rocking him and he stopped crying. I saw Snow looking at me from the door. There was a smile on her face. _

"_I told you he wouldn't bite Kuzu", said Snow. _

_She took the child from arms and put him in a crib. _

"_Now that he's asleep we can have some alone time", said Snow as she took my hand. _

_She led me to the room. I tried to move hands to her hips but she stopped me. _

"_I'm sorry Kuzu I'm still really sore", said Snow. _

_I picked her up and carried to bed. We both laid down together and pulled her close. This close is all I want right now. _

"_I love you, Kakuzu", said Snow. _

I woke up to a loud explosion fucking Deidara waking me up from a great dream. Even though that dream included a baby it was still a dream. That was the first time I had decent sleep since Snow was kidnapped and he had to wake me up. My heart wants a life like that, but I know I can never have it. I opened the door and saw Deidara fighting with Sasori.

"Will you stop with the fucking explosions Deidara", I growled at him.

I have nothing against Sasori he normally keeps himself unless he's annoyed by Deidara. They were fighting more often now that knew they were going to be partners. My threads wrapped around Deidara's body and forced him to the ground.

"What should I do with you?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want nothing could be worse than the pain I'm feeling right now", said Deidara.

Me killing him would only take him away from his pain. It's his fault that Snow's missing. He should have at least put up a fight. My threads didn't leave his body. At least now that he's tied out he can't set off any more explosions.

"The boy is in pain Kakuzu just like everyone else. He's dealing with his pain in his own way", said Sasori.

"When did you start caring for him?" I asked.

"I don't care for him I'm stating the truth of the matter", said Sasori.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

Kakuzu let out an annoyed sigh. I hold no grudge against Kakuzu for being the way he is.

"Next time I won't be, so gently", said Kakuzu

"Boy, you owe me for saving you", I said.

"I don't care anymore. I wish you didn't", said Deidara.

I don't like wasting talent even if that talent is Deidara.

"If you kill yourself you will never see her again", I said.

"If I didn't know better my main man Sasori I think you actually care about me", said Deidara.

I walked back to my room and started working on puppet trying to get my mind off Snow.

"Girl, how did you make a heartless person like me feel love?" I asked myself.

I remembered when she first found out how much she meant to me.

**Sasori's Flashback **

_Orochimaru, Snow, Deidara and I were the only ones in hideout. I was enjoying working on my puppet, but something doesn't feel right. I left my room and saw Snow sitting at the table. She looked sad. _

"_What's wrong, Snow?" I asked. _

"_Nothing", said Snow. _

_She sounded somewhat annoyed. _

"_Tell me what's wrong. If Deidara is annoying you I can take care of it", I said. _

"_No, that's not it. Aren't you happy that I'm back?" asked Snow. _

"_I'm happy your back. You know emotions aren't my strong suit", I said. _

"_So you are happy that I'm back?" asked Snow. _

"_Yes", I said. _

"_Can I at least get hug?" asked Snow. _

_I nodded my head yes. I can't believe I'm allowing her to do this. If any one else asked they'd know the answer. A smile appeared on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. I found myself wanting to wrap my arms around her. I allowed myself to enjoy the moment. _

"_I care about you. You are eternal beauty in human form", I said. _

_She tackled down in another hug and gently kissed me on the forehead. _

"_I know you mean that to. Sasori your one of my closest friend", said Snow. _

_No one has ever considered me a friend before her. _

When the memory ended my focus went back to my puppets.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

When I walked into the hideout I saw Deidara tied up in Kakuzu's threads. This has become a normal sight for me and the others at the hideout.

"What did you do this time, Deidara?" I asked.

"Like you care un", said Deidara.

The truth is I'm not sure if I really don't care. I walked to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I looked across the room and saw Snow's empty bed. There were sketches on the wall. Her bed was still neatly made and the teddy bear Kakuzu won her sitting on the pillow. The room feels, so empty. I heard someone knocking at my door. I didn't feel like getting up.

"You can come in it's unlocked", I said.

The door opened and Nagato walked in. He shut and locked the door behind him. He sat down beside me. I let a giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Nagato.

"I was just thinking about the time Snow walked in on us", I said.

Nagato's face turned the cutest shade of pink.

"That was embarrassing for both me and her", said Nagato.

"What's wrong with being with the woman you love?" I asked.

"There's nothing embarrassing about being with you, but someone walking in on us is embarrassing", said Nagato.

I hugged him hard I needed comfort right now I missed my friend.

"I know you miss her, Konan", said Nagato as he pulled me closer.

"I know she will find her back home", I said.

* * *

**Pain's Perspective **

Konan cuddled into my chest. I haven't seen her this sad in a long time. I ran my fingers through Konan's hair. It calmed Snow down when Kakuzu did this to her maybe it will work on Konan.

"That feels nice", said Konan.

Seeing her calm down made me relax.

"Konan, I saw the horrible things Snow went through in her life, but they only made her stronger. She will find her way back to us", I said.

"I love you, Nagato", said Konan.

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

I saw Leader walking into Konan's room. At least she has someone to comfort her. As I walked toward my room and saw Deidara tied up.

"I'm surprised your not dead yet", I said.

He just ignored me. I let out sigh. I can't stand being her any longer I need some fresh air. The door of the hideout slowly slide open and I walked out. The bright light of the day stung my eyes. I can't remember the last time I went outside and actually had time to enjoy the day. It's a beautiful day today, but it seems, so dull. As walked I saw Kakuzu sitting down near a stream leaning against a tree. He was looking at photos of Snow.

"Itachi, I know you are there", said Kakuzu.

I walked over. Kakuzu and I don't talk often, but we have a respect for each other.

"I thought you were in your room", I said.

"I'm tired of being in my room it seems empty", said Kakuzu.

I know how he feels. Snow was what made the hideout home that we all wanted to return to. My mind started slipping into an old memory.

**Itachi's Flash Back **

_I groaned as I woke up to a rainy day horrible day. Kisame and I have been on mission for three weeks and all we wanted to do was __return to the hideout. I walked over to Kisame and woke him up. It's odd for me to wake up before Kisame, but he did use up a lot chakra yesterday. _

_"Kisame, it time to wake up", I said. _

_"No, Itachi it's too early", said Kisame. _

_"It twelve in the afternoon it isn't early", I said. _

_Kisame gave an annoyed groan and slowly got up. By they time we reached the entrance to the hideout we both soaking wet. I was freezing. The door of the hideout slowly opened and wonderful smell drifted out. We followed the smell to the kitchen where Snow was cooking. She was covered in flour, but looked perfectly happy. She gave us a warm smile. _

_"You two look horrible", said Snow. _

_"Thanks Snow", said Kisame. _

_Kisame started walking toward the tray of sweet behind Snow. Kisame gave gasp pain Snow had attack him with a wooden spoon. _

_"You can have them once you two change into some dry clothes", said Snow. _

_When we returned to the kitchen I saw that Snow left two cups of tea on the table for us. She gave us each one piece of weird shaped bread. _

_"What is this Snow?" asked Kisame as he poked it with a fork. _

_"It's sata andagi", said Snow. _

_"And what is that?" asked Kisame. _

_"It's pretty much deep fried sweet bread", said Snow. _

_Kisame finished of his in one in less than a second and then ate six more. I took a few bites out of mine it was good, but I'm not the biggest fan of sweets. _

_"So do you guys like my cooking?" asked Snow. _

_"Yes, you have to cook more often", said Kisame. _

I slowly came out of the memory. Kakuzu handed me a photo. It was of Snow she was wearing a light pink kimono and her hair was longer. She was sitting in a cherry tree that was in full bloom. I didn't recognize the place.

"Where was this taken?" I asked.

"In the Hidden Diamond Village", said Kakuzu.

"She looks beautiful in the photo", I said.

"She always looks beautiful in my eyes", said Kakuzu.

He got up and stretched. I gave him back the photo and he left without a single word. I didn't feel like going back yet so I kept walking. I heard a splashing sound a decided to follow it. When I found the source it was Kisame fishing.

"Escaping from the gloom of the hideout, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

I nodded my head yes. I stayed for a while and then left.

* * *

**Kisame's Perspective **

I sat down and tried to enjoy my day even with all the gloom. I missed my Little Snow. I unwrapped the bandages around Samehada. I can't focus on sadness right now it will only make things worse. I started cleaning it. Samehada seemed sad.

"What's wrong don't tell me you miss her too", I said.

"_Yes", said Samehada. _

"You only miss her for her chakra", I said.

"_I like her chakra yes, I like her for her too"_, said Samehada.

**Kisame's flash back **

_It was my time to train with Snow. She was already waiting for me at the entrance to the hideout. _

"_What are we going to today?" asked Snow. _

"_We are working on sword combat", I said. _

"_Not that again", said Snow. _

"_Why don't you want to learn?" I asked. _

"_I'm not good at it", said Snow. _

"_How do expect to get better at if you don't train?" I asked. _

"_Can you show me first using Samehada?" asked Snow. _

_She watched me as show off Samehada. _

"_What does Samehada look like without the bandages?" asked Snow. _

_I unwrapped the bandages. Snow's hand turned to diamond and then touched Samehada's scales. She scratched some the scales and Samehada let out a weird purring sound. Normally I'm the only one who can get Samehada to do that. _

"_Looks like you made a new friend, Snow", I said. _

"_It's good make new friends", said Snow as she continued to scratch Samehada's scales. _

_I decided work on taijutsu instead. _

I came out of the memory. I wrapped Samehada in bandages and walked to the hideout out. When I walked in I saw Deidara tied up again.

"What did you do this time, Deidara?" I asked.

"I woke Kakuzu up from a nap", said Deidara.

"Your lucky you still have all your limbs", I said.

"You would be in the same position as me if you woke him up", said Deidara.

"No, I wouldn't I'm smart enough to know that you should never wake Kakuzu up from a nap", I said.

I saw Tobi lucky depress sitting at the table, which made this place seem even more depressing. Luckily it time for a mission, which gets me out here and gives me a chance to find Snow. I saw Hidan walking toward me. What does he want?

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective**

I tried avoiding shark face, but right now I need to find my fucking partner.

"Have you seen Kakuzu?" I asked.

"Why would you care where he is?" asked Kisame.

"I don't fucking care I just want to get out of this fucking hideout and to do that I need him", I said.

"You've been abnormally calm that's the first time I've heard you curse in two days", said Kisame.

"Shut up fucking fish face. I should sacrifice you to Jashin", I yelled.

"Samedaha would rip you to shreds before you even had a chance to reach me", said fish face.

"Don't do that Kisame it means more work for me", said Kakuzu.

"Don't tell me you care about this ass", said Kisame.

"You know I don't care him", said Kakuzu.

"Where the fuck were you?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" asked Kakuzu.

"You were probably looking at those photos of the Little Bitch", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Don't call my Snow that!" I yelled.

"Well, you can't call her yours any fucking longer since you let Orochimaru take her", growled Hidan.

I was about to attack, but Kisame and Itachi grabbed my arms and Zetsu held back Hidan.

"You two shouldn't be fighting right now you should be putting this energy into finding Snow. You've been so calm lately Hidan why did you have to ruin that?" asked Pain.

"He's only acting like this because he misses Snow. He's just too full of pride to admit it", said Konan.

"I do not miss the fucking bitch! I just want my fucking Jashin necklace back", said Hidan.

"You miss her?" I said.

Even Hidan is affect by Snow being gone that says a lot about Snow as a person.


	5. Bitten

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 5: Bitten **

**Please leave a review. If you have any question or suggestion for the story I will be happy to answer them. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kabuto **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Lord Orochimaru walked into my room. What could he want this early in the morning? As far as I know everything was taken care of.

"How is her training coming along?" asked Orochimaru.

"She learns quickly. She has a talent for taijutsu", I said.

"It doesn't surprise me. Her lover is a master of taijutsu", said Orochimaru.

"I don't care about her former lover I just know she's talented", I said.

"Are you sure about that Kabuto I've seen the way you look at her?" asked Orochimaru.

I felt my face turn hot, which annoyed me. A grin appeared on his face when he learned he was right.

"I have no problem with you lusting over my pet. All I ask is that you don't get her pregnant or hurt her body in any which, would cause her to be useless to my needs", said Orochimaru.

"Understood Lord Orochimaru", I said.

The truth is I do care about her about lover I'm jealous of him.

"Do you think she's ready for my mark?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, her body is strong", I said.

"Kabuto, her curse mark will be unlike any other. I will be weak after giving it to her", said Orochimaru.

"Why will it have such an affect on you?" I asked.

"Her curse mark will make her my most loyal pet and to do that I will have to use a lot of chakra", said Orochimaru.

"You know she will fight its power", I said.

"I know she'll fight it, but that doesn't matter. It will take a few days for me to recover, but with your assistances less then that", said Orochimaru.

"When do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Today", said Orochimaru.

"You know she won't go down with out a fight", I said.

"I know that. You will weaken her", said Orochimaru.

"That shouldn't be a problem she's been training all day", I said.

"Determined girl", said Orochimaru.

"I don't think its determination driving her training gets her mind off of things", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was panting hard I've been training all day. Training is the only way I keep my mind off of things. For the last three weeks Kabuto has taught me medical ninjustsu and how to mix it with taijutsu. My hands were covered in cuts and bruises, but I didn't mind. The shape my hands were in now remind me of when Kakuzu taught me. I let my mind slip into the memory.

**Snow's Flashback **

_Kakuzu has spent most of his time training with me. I was having fun training with him. I found that I love taijutsu and was making progress. When I looked at my hands they were bruised and cut. _

_"Snow your making great progress", said Kakuzu. _

_"You really think I am?" I asked. _

_"Yes, I do and your hands prove your progress", said Kakuzu. _

_"My hands", I said. _

_"You can tell the determination of someone whose learning taijutsu by there hands. If their hands aren't beaten up there not training hard enough", said Kakuzu. _

_When I looked at his hands I saw they were callused and were cover in scars from years of training. He carefully picked up my hands. _

_"But that doesn't mean I like seeing the woman I love with beaten hands", said Kakuzu. _

_My face turned pink with blush. He channeled his chakra into my hands and they started healing. _

_"Thank you", I said. _

_"You don't have to thank me. I was doing something for the woman I love", said Kakuzu. _

_"I love you too", I said. _

I came out of my memory. Will I ever hear Kakuzu say he loves me again? I sensed a dark presence this couldn't be good. The only good presence here is Kimimaro.

"Master, I know you are there you being here never means any thing good", I said as got up from the bench.

"I'm here to give you a present no need to get angry", said Orochimaru.

A present from him couldn't be anything good. Then he pulled out gold lucky cat from his pocket. Tobi gave me that.

"Are you sure you don't want something that your so call little brother gave you", said Orochimaru.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_Zetsu had taken Tobi out and I have no idea when they will return. The door of the hideout slide open. I saw Tobi charging at me. I braced myself for his hug. The force of his hug knocked me to the floor. _

_"I got you a present Snow", said Tobi. _

_"You didn't have to do that", I said. _

_"But I wanted to", said Tobi. _

_Tobi got off of me and pulled a small box out of his bag. He put the box in my hand and I opened it. I saw a little gold cat statue one of it's paws moved. _

_"It's a beckoning cat", said Tobi. _

_"What does it do?" I asked. _

_"It brings luck", said Tobi. _

_"Is there any story about behind it?" I asked. _

_"Yes, don't you know it pretty much everyone knows that story", said Tobi. _

_"Well, I didnt really know most children's stories I've never had much of a childhood", I said. _

_"Okay, then I will tell you", said Tobi. _

_"Well go head and tell it", I said. _

_"There was starving old man whose inn was failing. He saw a yellow cat that starving and needed help. The owner took in the cat and feed it even though he could barely feed himself. In return for his kindness the yellow cat gave him good fortune and his inn became successful", said Tobi. _

_It was a short story but it was a good story. It made feel happy. _

_"Thank you so much for the gift", I said. _

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Snow was so focused on that lucky cat in Lord Orochimaru's hand she didn't notice me sneaking up behind her. I attacked her with my chakra scalpels as fast as could to knock out her motion. She turned around and looked at me with confusion. Why would a little toy mean so much to her?

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I looked at Kabuto in shock he has never done something like this to me before. I should have known something like this would happen.

"I should have never trusted you. I won't make the same mistake twice that's a promise", I said.

He had hit me arm and my left leg. I couldn't move well. My skin tried turning to diamond as Kabuto approached, but my arm and left did not turn to diamond. Out of nowhere snake slither into the training arena. Snakes wrapped around my body and there was nothing I could do to fight them off. I had lost a good amount of my motion. Orochimaru stepped into the arena. He had that stupid evil smirk on his face.

"You lose your focus to easily my pet all over a little toy. Kabuto bring my pet to the lab", said Orochimaru before he left.

Kabuto walked toward and kneeled bedside me.

"I thought you were my friend", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

"I am your friend and I'm doing what's best for you", I said.

It hurts me that she said I don't know why? I feel something for the girl.

"Eat this", I said as pressed a pill against her lips.

The pill will knock her and prepare her body for the gift she was about to get. She opened her mouth, but instead of taking the pill she bit my finger.

"Why do you always have to fight back?" I asked.

"It's in my nature", said Hope.

I forced her mouth open and shoved the pill down her throat.

"What was that?" asked Hope.

"It will help ease you through the pain", I said.

"What kind of pain are you going to put me through?" asked Hope.

"He's not going to put you through any pain I am my little pet", said Lord Orochimaru.

Her eyes stayed open she should be asleep by now. Her body went limp, which will have to be good enough. But Hope's eyes were fierce and full of rage. She's going to be angry when she wakes up. I picked up her and she put up no fight. If body her body had motion she would be putting up the fight of her life.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

The affect of the pill kicked in quickly my whole body went limp and I was seeing doubles. Kabuto placed me on a bed. I was expecting a cold metal table not a comfy bed. Orochimaru moved my hair away from my neck. His mouth moved toward my neck. I felt his warm breath on my neck and then his fangs dig into my neck. I screamed out in pain. There was burning pain on my neck spread through out my whole body.

"Your skin is soft and sweet my pet", said Orochimaru before he collapsed.

Kabuto walked over him.

"Don't help me restrain her first", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto picked me up from bed and moved to the bed in a cell. He shackled my arms and legs to the bed. He did some hand signs that I didn't recognize. The chains glowed. When they stopped glowing I saw that Kabuto had put a seal on the shackles.

"There's no way you can break those chains when you're in this weak", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I closed the door to Hope's cell and walked over to Lord Orochimaru.

"I can get up myself Kabuto", said Lord Orochimaru.

He tried getting up, but failed. I put his arm around my shoulder and lifted him up. I've never seen him this weak before. What kind curse mark was that? I put him in his bed and was going to try and heal, but he glared at.

"I don't need you help Kabuto. All I need is rest. You will tend to my pet", said Orochimaru.

"At least take these pills they will help restore chakra", I said.

He took the pill.

"Call me if you need me", I said.

"I want her healthy and if thing happens to her I will blame you", said Orochimaru.

I walked to Hope's cell and went in. I touched her skin it felt like fire. She was cover in sweat and was panting. I have to get her fever down. I took off her clothes and after that I made some ginger tea, but she refused to drink. I put wet rag on her forehead. As soon as it touch her skin steam rose from skin. She will have to work through this fever herself.

"Kakuzu", whimpered Hope in her sleep.

I put an IV in her arm to keep her hydrated. Over the next few hours her fever finally went down, but a purple chakra started forming around her and her bed. Orochimaru's chakra is finally starting to take affect. I have to check on Lord Orochimaru. When I reached his room I saw he was getting dress.

"How is my pet doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"Come with me", I said.

The purple charka emitting from Hope was stronger than only a few minutes ago. A smile appeared on Orochimaru's face.

"This is very good sign", said Orochimaru.

I saw Hope's eyes opening.

"How can she be waking up?" I asked.

When her eyes finally they were no longer a midnight blue they had changed to the color of ember.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes opened and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto staring at me through the bars of the cell. There was purple chakra surrounding me it felt dark and evil it doesn't belong to me and I don't want it. My anger grew as I tried breaking the chains. The chains snapped in only a few seconds. As I got up from bed I saw a giant tattoo forming on my skin it glowed the same colors as fire. The tattoo had swirling style to that wrapped around my arms and legs. I want this dark chakra gone I focused on my own chakra. As I focused on my own chakra I saw the purple chakra changing to white sparkling kind, which belongs to me.

"What is happening?" asked Kabuto.

"She's converting the chakra I gave into her own chakra. I don't know how she's doing this", said Orochimaru.

I broke the bars of my cell and went after Orochimaru, but Kabuto got in the way.

"Get out of my way", I said.

I heard Orochimaru's cold laugh.

"Your body has excepted my mark. Now I'm going to put one of it powers into affect", said Orochimaru.

He did hand signs that I didn't recognize. As he finished the hand signs I charged at Kabuto.

"Sit" yelled Orochimaru.

My body froze. I told my body move, but it refused. I felt my body getting ready to sit on the ground. I tried fighting the movement, but a searing pain went through my body. It was the worst physical I have ever felt in my life. I screamed out and tears of diamonds fell from eyes. My body collapsed, but the pain didn't go away.

"Don't fight my gift Hope as soon as you obey the pain will go away", said Orochimaru.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"I gave you a present that will give you extra chakra and power, but the best part is it will allow me to control your body", said Orochimaru.

I kept on fighting my body's will to sit as I was told. Every time my body tried listening to me the pain became worse. I felt my body's muscles fighting against each other. Some of my muscles lessen to me, but every other muscle in my body wanted to do as told.

"All you have to do is sit then this pain will go away", said Orochimaru.

I finally sat down the floor like I was told. The pain instantly went away.

"Almost for got to tell you I can activate your curse mark when ever I want", said Orochimaru.

"I hate you", I said.

"You can hate me all you want, but you will be loyal to me. Now say you will be loyal to me", said Orochimaru.

The searing pain came back again. I started coughing up blood as I tried to control my vocal chords.

"I will be loyal to you master", I said.

"That's a good girl. Now lets see how your transformation", said Orochimaru before he patted me on the head.

I screamed out it felt like every bone in body was breaking. Everything went dark. When I finally could see again I saw I back in my normal cell. I smelled blood when I looked down at my hands I saw they were caked in blood. What did I do?

"So finally awake after your little transformation", said Kabuto.

"What did I do?" asked.

"Don't worry you didn't kill any one. But you hurt me pretty badly", said Kabuto.

"Step into the light", I said.

When Kabuto stepped into the light I saw he was covered in bandages.

"Even with my healing abilities it's going to take awhile for me to recover", said Kabuto.

"I don't remember fighting you. All remember is the feeling of every bone in body breaking", I said.

"I will show you", said Kabuto as he unlocked my cell.

I slowly got up from my bed and walked my way to Kabuto. He showed me to the lab I was in not so long ago. But the lab was completely destroyed. There were diamond blades sticking out floor and wall. When I touch when I touched one of the blades I felt chakra running through it. The blade will be here for a few days unless I want it to go away. I saw scratch marks on the wall I ran my fingers against the marks and my hands matched the marks perfectly.

"I did I do all this damage?" I asked.

"Yes. You would have killed me if Lord Orochimaru hadn't commanded you to stop", said Kabuto.

"I'm sorry for attacking you", I said.

"I'm sorry, but I did what did for your own good", said Kabuto.

"I highly doubt what you was good for me", I said as we walked back to my cell.

I moved my neck to side and I felt soreness and there was purple bruising where Orochimaru bit me. I saw clothes folded and clean on my bed. I walked to the bathroom in my cell and took off what little clothes I had on. I turned on the water. When looked at the mirror small tattoo on my neck. It was on the same place where Kakuzu loved to kiss me. The tattoo was three little black diamonds in a pinwheel formation.

"How can I go back now?" I asked myself.

Tears of sapphire fell from my face. I stepped into the shower and tried to enjoy the hot water. The door of the bathroom slammed open. Orochimaru stepped and pulled back the curtain of the shower.

"What the fuck?" I said as I tried to cover myself.

"That's no way to talk to your master", said Orochimaru.

"Sorry now what do you want?" I asked.

His golden snake like eyes slowly looked over every inch of my body and he licked his lips.

"You have quiet a body now see why Kakuzu has such an attraction to you", said Orochimaru.

"Kakuzu loves me for more than just my body", I said.

He let out laugh.

"He wants you for your body just like any other man. And Kakuzu is a greedy man he wants you for your talents too", said Orochimaru.

"You don't know like I know him", I said.

"He's a man just like any other he follows his lust not love", said Orochimaru.

He put the lucky cat that Tobi gave on the bathroom counter.

"Why are you giving it back?" I asked.

"A pet deserves a treat every now and then", said Orochimaru as he left my bathroom.

I got dressed and put the lucky cat in my pocket before leaving. I saw Orochimaru sitting on my bed. He let a cold laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Those white stiches in coat remind me of certain some one", said Orochimaru as he left my cell.

I burst into tears when he said that.

"You will forget about him soon enough", said Orochimaru

I can never forget Kakuzu he's the one who I fell in love with. I put the lucky cat back in my pocket.

"Hopefully you can bring me some luck and get me home", I said.

"Hope you okay?" asked a voice that I instantly recognized as Kimimaro.

"Yes, but I'm a little sore", I said.

"What kind of mark did he give you?" asked Kimimaro.

"I don't know. It's three black diamonds in a pinwheel formation", I said.

I took off my hoody to show him the mark.

"I've never seen one like that before", said Kimimaro.

"I hate it", I said.

"You should be grateful to get that kind of gift from Lord Orochimaru", Kimimaro said.

I don't want to get in argument with him over something like this.

"You and me have a very different view of what a gift is", I said.

"That reminds me I made you something", said Kimimaro.

"Why you didn't have to do that?" I asked.

"But I wanted to", said Kimimaro as he pulled something out of his pocket.

He handed me something wrapped in cloth. When I unwrapped I saw hair comb. It was white and had two birds carved into it.

"It shouldn't brake it's made from some of my strongest bone", said Kimimaro.

I pulled down my hood and put the comb in hair. I didn't really that it was made out of his bone it's a kind gesture. Here kind gestures are rare.

"Here I have something for you too", I said.

I pulled out my lucky cat from my pocket and handed it to him through the bars.

"It's a lucky cat. Everyone needs a little bit of luck", I said.

Kimimaro put it in his pocket.

"Take good care of it my younger brother gave it to, so it means a lot to me", I said.

"If it means so much to you why are you giving it to?" asked Kimimaro.

"I think someone who I consider a brother deserves it", I said.

"You consider me a family?" asked Kimimaro.

"Yes, you are the closest thing I have to family here", I said.

"Thank you", said Kimimaro.

When I looked at him I saw how sad he was.

"What's wrong Kimi?" I asked.

"I have to leave to go on missions, so I might not see you for a long time", said Kimimaro.

"When do you think you will come back?" I asked.

"Not for awhile. Can I ask you question?" asked Kimimaro.

"Sure and you can ask more than one", I said.

"What does the symbol on your necklace mean?" asked Kimimaro.

"It the symbol for Jashin", I said.

Hidan is probably throwing a hissy fit over not having this. That will give him more motivation to look for me.

"Who is Jashin?" asked Kimimaro.

"Jashin is an evil god that if you pray to him and offer him human sacrifices he will give you immortality", I said.

"I thought you were immortal because of you kekkie genkia", said Kimimaro.

"I am I don't believe in the religion the necklace belonged to my older brother. He's probably throwing a fit because he doesn't have it", I said.

"Can you do me a favor, Kimi?" I asked.

"Sure what do you want?" asked Kimimaro.

"If you see a man with silver hair that's slicked back, he has a ripped cloak that's black with red clouds on it. He will try to attack you if you mention me. So if you can slip this into his pocket or his partners pocket", I said as I put a folded peace of paper in his hand.

"I will try", said Kimimaro.

"They are extremely dangerous, so be very careful", I said.

"I will, but I can't make any promises", said Kimimaro.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I made my way to Lord Orochimaru's room.

"You wanted see me", I said as enter his room.

"You still haven't heal completely my pet was extremely powerful. That wasn't even her full transformation", said Orochimaru.


	6. The Snake's Test

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 6: The Snake's Test **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to answer them. **

**Perspectives: Orochimaru, Snow, Kimimaro, and Kabuto **

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

My pet was calm for now two months she's been spending with us. Every now and then her fighting nature will make an annoying appearance. She spent all of her time in training. I walked into Kabuto's office. He was so deep in his thought he didn't notice me.

"Kabuto", I said.

The sign of surprise he gave away were his eyes widening some.

"What do you want Lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto.

"How's her training coming along?" I asked.

"It's going well", said Kabuto.

"Good", I said.

"But you would know better since you spend the most time training with her. I only teach her medical ninjutsu", said Kabuto.

"I know, but do you think she's ready for Ryuchi Cave?" I asked.

"You want to send her there?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, but only if she's ready", I said.

"She is but the way she trains she will gain so much knowledge there she will be a real threat. She would be a challenge real even for me", said Kabuto.

"She's a real challenge for you already", I said.

Kabuto glared at me. There was a new emotion in his eyes jealousy.

"She will be powerful, but I will still have control over her because her curse mark", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective**

"That's true", I said.

I still have scars from the last time I fought Hope.

"To make sure of her strength I want her to fight you again", said Orochimaru.

I didn't know what to say. The only thing that came to my mind was the last time I battled Hope when she was only partially transformed.

**Kabuto's Flash back **

_Hope screamed at the top her lung as collapsed to the floor. Her skin turned pure white. Odd normally during these transformations the person's skin turns gray. Hope stood up on all fours. Her eyes turned completely black. She screamed as her teeth sharpened and turned into fangs. Her fingers nails turned into diamond claws. A black horizontal diamond appeared across the bridge and to her cheeks. _

"_This is her full transformation?" I asked. _

"_No, it isn't, but I don't want push her body too far. I want to see the power of this form ", said Orochimaru. _

_She slowly stood up. _

"_Give me that locket I want to test something", said Orochimaru. _

_I took Hope's locket out of my pocket and handed it to him. Orochimaru opened and put in front of Hope's face. _

"_Do you recognize this man?" said Orochimaru as he pointed to one of the photos. _

_Hope shook her head no. _

"_How?" I asked. _

"_My mark cuts her off from the memories of her past", said Orochimaru. _

"_Interesting, but why would you want that", I said. _

"_If she ever comes in contact with her family in her transformed state she will have no recollection of them and attack without a second thought", said Orochimaru. _

"_But wouldn't she do that any way, because the mark?" I asked. _

"_She would be fighting its power the whole time and I can't have that", said Orochimaru. _

_It was a clever move, which forced Hope's loyalty. I can't help feeling bad for her. She will have no control over her body's actions while her curse mark is activated._

"_Now how should I test her new form?" asked Orochimaru. _

_I know the answer to question might put my life at risk. _

"_Do you want me to fight her?" I asked. _

"_Yes. Attack him", said Orochimaru. _

_Hope didn't need to be told twice in only seconds she was in front of me. I barely had a chance to dodge her attack. There was a giant crater where she missed. Hope let out a loud snarl. She isn't human anymore she's a mindless beast doing her master's bidding. Hope did the hand signs, so fast her fingers were a blur. _

"_Fire style; Dragon's breath", _

_Hope opened her mouth and blew out fire was so hot it melted the floor of my lab. I managed to dodge most of the flames, but the air was so heated it burned my lungs. The ground was too hot for me to step on and I was force onto the walls. The heat didn't seem to bother her in the least bit. She actually seemed to enjoy the extreme heat. She found the heaviest piece of lab equipment and threw it at me. It shattered to pieces. The wall started cracking as diamond blades climbed up the walls heading in my direction. The blades were moving more quickly then before. Diamond blades rose quickly from every part of the ceiling they kept growing until I was forced to the ground. _

_"She might be a beast Kabuto, but that doesn't mean she's brainless", said Orochimaru. _

_ I wanted to test something. I ran to Orochimaru as soon I got only a few feet from him. She appeared in front of me and with flick of the wrist she had enough power to slam me into the wall. That hurt I slowly got up and brushed off some of the dirt._

"_Well she's protective over her master", I said. _

"_It's perfect. Continue my pet", said Orochimaru. _

_She charged right after without a second thought. Her sharp diamond claws went across my chest. I made a shadow clone to attack her sides with chakra. She coughed up blood and was having a hard time breathing. She channeled her chakra to her hand and healed herself. Hope hasn't broken a sweat during this whole battle and she's still going strong. She attacked me with her claws again and I managed to dodge it. Her claws cut through the rock walls of the lab like they were made of butter. _

"_Diamond chains", said Hope. _

_Diamond chains wrapped around me and started constricting. I felt my bones snapping. _

"_Should I kill him master?" asked Hope. _

"_That won't be necessary my pet", said Orochimaru. _

_The chains around me released and I took a deep breath. _

_"So loyal, so respectful she's almost perfect", said Orochimaru. _

_ A smile appeared on Hope's face when she heard her master praise. I don't like Hope's transformation it forces her to become someone else. Her original form is perfect and powerful as it is Orochimaru shouldn't have given her that mark. He shouldn't have tampered with something, so pure and irreplaceable. I shook my head can't let my mind think like that. _

"_Heal him", said Orochimaru. _

_Hope didn't even question why Orochimaru wanted to heal me. She walked over to me and carefully laid me down on my back. Those once cold, black emotionless eyes warmed. Her midnight blue irises appear, but were still surrounded by black. She channeled her chakra into my injuries. It only took seconds for my wounds to heal. _

"_I'm sorry for hurting you Kabuto, but master told me to", said Hope. _

_Even with so much of Orochimaru's power coursing through body she still shows her kind heart. There's no way that curse mark has complete control of Hope. _

"_Do you forgive me?" asked Hope. _

_When I looked into her eyes I saw that she truly regretted what she did. Regret is something Orochimaru's experiments are normally incapable of showing. Hope is the exception compared to so many of his other experiments he will never make something like her again. _

"_Yes", I said. _

"Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru. So what do you want me to do again?" I asked.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out sigh.

"I need you to fight Hope. The power of her curse won't be in affect unless she activates herself", said Orochimaru.

"If she activates the curse mark by herself will she have control of her body?" I asked.

"Yes, but it makes it easier for me to take control of her", said Orochimaru.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

No one unlocked the door to my cell. Normally either Orochimaru or Kabuto comes to unlock my cell every morning at seven in the morning. Being locked up in the cell forces me to feel the pain in my heart. I brushed out my hair and put in the hair comb Kimi gave me. If I break the bars of my cell I will get in trouble, which meant I might lose my locket. I took off my long gloves and bit my thumb.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

There was little puff of smoke and Pearl appeared in my lap. If it was possible for a crow to give an angry glare Pearl was giving it to me now.

"Why are you giving me that look?" I asked.

Pearl jumped off my lap and turned her back to me.

"I'm sorry for not summoning you in a long time", I said.

Pearl flew onto my lap and allowed me to pet her feathers. It's nice having a familiar friend around. I wanted to use Pearl as messagner, I knew I shouldn't that would mean punishment. Even if I were to send a message I wouldn't be able to tell them where I am.

"Have you seen Kakuzu lately?" I asked.

She shook her head no and let out a sad squawk. I heard someone walking toward my cell.

"What a pretty little bird", said Orochimaru.

Pearl panicked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pearl is a great messenger, but she can be a real chicken.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was having a conversation with Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

That sent a chill down my spine. I know those two together means something bad will happen to me.

"You scared my friend", I said.

"You shouldn't have summon that bird in the first place", said Orochimaru.

"Sorry, now what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Someone's impatient", said Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to fight Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

"Are you going to make me transform?" I asked.

"You don't have to transform unless you want", said Orochimaru.

Why would I ever want to willing transform? I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Orochimaru.

"You're actually giving me choice", I said.

I followed him to the courtyard and saw Kabuto standing there. Fighting Kabuto would help me blow off some steam. As much as I hate admitting it I have learned a lot from Orochimaru. Both Kabuto and me have been training harder, but his reasons for training were different from mine. He wants to impress Orochimaru while I want to gain strength to defeat Orochimaru. Surpassing a Sannin will difficult to say the least.

"It finally time for our rematch", said Kabuto.

"Okay", I said.

I really don't care about his battle it isn't worth my time. But on the other hand what else do I have to do today. Orochimaru sat down on a bench and waited for the show to begin. Neither Kabuto or I made a move. The only movement was a light sea breeze. Looks like I'm the one who has to make the first move, which something I don't enjoy. I like it when my oppent makes the first move, so I could learn their style. I quickly performed hands signs that Kabuto recognized. White snakes with golden eyes came out of my sleeves and went after Kabuto.

"That's new attack for you", said Kabuto.

He was able to dodge the attack with ease. He grabbed a kunai and cut the heads off my all my snakes except for one. Kabuto opened the snake's mouth and smiled.

"Diamond fangs very interesting, but no venom", said Kabuto before he snapped the snake's neck.

He charged in my direction. He did the signs for chakra scalpels. I don't know what affect this would have on my diamond skin. It would be best to dodge the attack and avoid the risk. Why would he attack me with taijutsu he knows I have the advantage? I tried kicking him and only missed him by a few centimeters.

"I will give you this, Hope you do have the advantage in taijutsu", said Kabuto.

He's right about that. I might have the advantage in taijutsu, but if I make a single mistake he will use it against me. If he touches my skin when it isn't diamond I will lose motion in that limb.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

"Summoning jutsu" said Hope before she cut her hand.

What kind of summoning jutsu did Orochimaru teach her? I scanned the ground for snakes, but saw nothing. I a giant white cloud formed in the once cloudless sky. The sound of flapping wings filled the air. Crows, she must have learned this from someone in her family.

"Razor wings", said Hope.

What seemed like thousands crows dived down in my direction. Their beaks and the edges of their wings were sharpened diamond. They shredded my clothes and skin. My skin healed as cuts appeared. I smiled as figured out part of Hope's plan. She wants me to waste my chakra on healing, so she will have more of an advantage. I felt one of the birds pecking at the pouch connected to my belt. I swatted the bird away. Suddenly the crows stopped swarming around me. When they cleared I saw Hope gave herself an environment advantage. I was surrounded by a forest of giant diamond blades. The crows perched on the diamond blades watching my every move waiting for the order to attack. Where is there master? The ground began to shake six versions of Hope came out of the ground. I threw a kunai at one them and turned more crows.

"I'm really starting to hate this crows Hope", I said.

My best guess that these versions of Hope were all clones. None of them made a move. They just watched me. If she isn't up, east, west, or south which means she must be under ground. I slammed my hand into the ground and pulled Hope by her hair. But that Hope turned into crows too. I felt a diamond kunai against my throat and diamond chains wrapping around my body.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Kabuto better have not let me win I hate it whenever Kisame and Deidara did that.

"Got you", I said before I licked my lips.

Why did I just do that? I have never done that before.

"Looks like you taken on some of your master habits", said Kabuto.

I heard Orochimaru chuckling from his seat on the bench.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he gave his chakra and with comes some his habits too", said Kabuto.

"I never wanted his chakra in the first place. You took that choice away from me", I said.

"Who taught you that summoning jutsu?" asked Kabuto.

"My older brother taught me", I said.

"You have an older brother?" asked Kabuto.

"She has very powerful older brother, Itachi Uchiha", said Orochimaru.

"I'm guessing Itachi is part of your adoptive family", said Kabuto.

I nodded my head yes.

"That was impressive you didn't even use that much chakra. But you have to stop using, so much of your kekkie genkia, but otherwise that was perfect", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru led me back to my cell.

"I want you to pack up what little supplies you have", said Orochimaru.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your going to be out of my care for awhile", said Orochimaru.

I just looked at him with pure confusion. There's no way he's letting me go.

"Where will I be going I know it can't be home?" I asked.

"That's a surprise for now", said Orochimaru.

"A good surprise or a bad surprise?" I asked.

"It will be good for both of us", said Orochimaru.

"Okay", I said.

"But for now my pet I want you to rest", said Orochimaru as he locked me in my cell.

Where ever I'm going it will better than spending anymore time with Orochimaru. I heard someone walking down the halls toward the cells. Who could it be? Orochimaru just left and I think Kabuto kinda angry with me for beating him without really trying too hard. A diamond kunai appeared in my hand.

"There will be no need for that", said a voice I recognized as Kimimaro.

"Kimi, your back!", I said.

I would have tackle him down in a hug if the bars weren't there.

"Yes, I'm back", said Kimi his voice crack.

I couldn't help laughing at him.

"Sorry, but I can't help it", I said.

"It's not funny", said Kimimaro his voice cracked again.

"Yes, it is", I said.

He gave me an annoyed look, but it didn't last for long. He could never stay angry with me and I could never stay angry at him. But Kimimaro never gave me a reason to be mad at him.

"Come closer silly", I said.

He moved closer. I put my arms through the bars and hugged him tightly.

"This is extremely uncomfortable", said Kimimaro.

I released me grip around him.

"It might be uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop", said Kimimaro.

I gave him one more and then let go of him.

"I missed you so much, Kimi", I said,

"I missed you too, Hope. I don't know why my voice cracking, so much", said Kimimaro.

"Stand up Kimi", I said.

He has grown a little taller. I started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked Kimimaro.

"The reason why your voice is cracking, so much is that your going through puberty", I said.

His face turned pink. It was cute how pink his face turned.

"What's wrong Hope?" asked Kimimaro.

"I'm going to be leaving soon. Orochimaru is sending me some where for training", I said.

"Well at least we get to spend some time together since I'm only here for today", said Kimimaro.

"Why are you even here Kimi?" I asked.

"I had to come here for testing", said Kimimaro.

"Are you healthy?" I asked.

"As far as I know I'm healthy Hope", said Kimimaro.

"I want to give you something", I said.

"What?" asked Kimimaro.

I looked around to make sure no one around. I cut my hand.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

Pearl appeared and so did her summoning contract. There were only a few names on the contract Kakuzu, Itachi, and I. I remember when he signed the contract for Pearl.

**Snow's Flash back **

_When ever I felt lonely I always summoned Pearl. Petting her soft feathers always calmed me down. Kakuzu and most of the others were out on missions only Kisame and Itachi were home. _

"_Snow your abnormally calm today", said Itachi. _

"_Pearl has a way of calming me down", I said. _

"_Whose Pearl?" asked Itachi. _

_I picked Pearl off my lap and showed her to him. She flew onto his shoulder and gave a loud, but happy sqwauk. _

"_What's the point of her? She isn't all that big or powerful", said Itachi. _

_Pearl pecked Itachi on the forehead. _

"_She gives comfort and is a great messenger. She flew all the way to the Hidden Snow Village to give Kakuzu a message", I said. _

"_Why did you name her Pearl?" asked Itachi. _

"_I didn't want your name for me to go to waste. She loves the name", I said. _

"_Can I sign her contract?" asked Itachi. _

"_Why would you want to summon her? I thought you would only want summon your own crows", I said. _

"_It's always nice to have loyal company around. And she will allow me to keep in contact with you while I'm on missions", said Itachi. _

"Hope snap out of it", said Kimimaro.

"Sorry Kimi I got lost in a memory", I said.

"It's okay", said Kimimaro.

"This is Pearl", I said.

"What does she do?" asked Kimimaro.

"She gives company and sends messages", I said.

"Orochimaru will be angry at you if he find out about her", said Kimimaro.

"He knows that I won't use her as messenger because I'm afraid of his punishment", I said.

"How do I get her?" asked Kimimaro.

"Bite your thumb and sign this contract", I said.

He bit his thumb and wrote it on the summoning contract. He tried the jutsu and Pearl appeared in his arms.

"Thank you", said Kimimaro.

"No problem", I said.

"So if I want to send you something all I have to do is summon her and she will bring the message to you", said Kimimaro.

The Pearl I summoned disappeared.

"Why don't you give it a try?" I said.

He bit his thumb.

"Summoning jutsu", said Kimimaro.

The only difference between the Pearl he summoned was his was a little smaller. She perched on his shoulder and cuddled into his cheek.

"Why is she, so kind to me?" asked Kimimaro.

"She's always kind to her to the one who summon her", I said.

"Hope, who are the other names on the contract?" asked Kimimaro.

"They are people who are close to me. I only let people who I trust and care about sign this contract", I said.

"Kimimaro", yelled Orochimaru.

"You better go. I don't want you getting in trouble", I said.

"Bye", said Kimimaro as he left.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

I followed his voice.

"You wanted me Lord Orochimaru", I said.

"What were you talking about with her?" asked Orochimaru.

I felt nervous was I in trouble? I never wanted to make him angry.

"Don't worry Kimimaro. I'm not upset I'm actually happy that you and my pet are getting along, so well", said Orochimaru.

"If you don't mind me asking Lord Orochimaru why are you happy about my friendship with Hope?" I asked.

"It's good for her to have friends", said Orochimaru.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened to your thumb?" asked Orochimaru.

"Hope taught me a new jutsu", said Kimimaro.

"Can you show me?" asked Orochimaru.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

Pearl appeared on my shoulder and nuzzled against my cheek. I felt Pearl shiver against me.

"And who is this?" asked Orochimaru.

"Her name is Pearl", I said.

"Hope really trusts you", said Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru can I keep Pearl?" I asked.

"Yes, I want you to keep in contact with Hope while she's in training", said Orochimaru.

"Thank you Lord Orochimaru", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I saw Kimimaro walking out of Orochimaru's office with a white crow on his shoulder. The crow flew off of Kimimaro's shoulder and started peaking my head.

"Call off your stupid bird", I said as the bird continued to peak me.

Kimimaro was laughing loudly.

"Pearl come here", said Kimimaro.

The bird landed back on his shoulder.

"Next time control that stupid demon bird or I will snap it's neck", I said.

"Good girl Pearl", said Kimimaro.

I walked into Orochimaru's office.

"Why is Kimimaro in such a good mood?" I asked.

"Because I allowed him to keep his new pet and allowed his friendship with Hope", said Orochimaru.

"Why?" I asked.

"Since you have failed in gaining her trust I can use her friendship with Kimimaro against her. It's easy to control someone pure of heart when I have her friend under my control. The more their friendship grows the more control I have over her", said Orochimaru.


	7. Ryuchi Cave

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 7: Ryuchi Cave **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Kabuto, White Snake Sage, and Snow **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep with the idea of Hope going to train with those snakes didn't settle well with me. I can't help being jealous of her power and the respect Orochimaru held for it. I walked toward her cell and opened the door. I saw her sleeping peacefully. When Hope heard the door open she sat up quickly.

I sat down on her bed besides her. Her body tensed with distrust. She once trusted in me, but now I'm lucky that she allows to me get this close. I saw something sharp in her hand underneath the blanket. I grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to stab me with a diamond kunai.

"There's no reason to be careless", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I'm not being careless any woman would feel threaten if they found a strange man in their room", I said.

"Hope, do you want to know where Orochimaru is seding you?" Kabuto asked.

That caught my attention, but there has to be a catch. There's always a catch.

"What do I have to do for you tell me?" I asked.

"All you have to do play nice for a few minutes", said Kabuto.

"How nice?" I asked.

"Nice enough not to stab me with a kunai", said Kabuto.

"Fine I will play nice for now", I said.

He let go of my wrist and I dropped my diamond kunai to the floor.

"See was that so hard?" asked Kabuto.

I rolled my eyes.

"So spill where is Orochimaru taking me, Kabuto", I said.

"Ryuchi Cave", said Kabuto.

"What is it like there?" I asked.

"I can't really describe what its like since I've never been", said Kabuto.

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"It's where people go to study sage mode of the snake", said Kabuto.

"Who will teach me there?" I asked.

"Most likely a giant snake", said Kabuto.

"Well there's worse teachers than a giant snake", I said.

"You should be more grateful, Hope", said Kabuto.

"No matter how many times you and Kimi tell me that I will never be grateful for what that man did to me", I said.

Kabuto shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"What exactly should I be grateful for? And don't' you dare say my curse mark?" I asked.

"You will learn", said Kabuto.

Kabuto looked out of it for some reason. Why do I care if something is bothering him? He's the one who forced that pill down my throat and made unable to fight back. He took away my choice.

"Kabuto, is something wrong?" I asked.

"How did you notice?" asked Kabuto.

"I have a talent for reading people who don't show their emotions well", I said.

"How did you get that talent?" asked Kabuto.

"Most of the members of my family have difficulty showing their emotions. So I had to learn how to read them. So what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want you to leave", said Kabuto.

I wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"Why?" I asked.

"The truth is I don't know why", said Kabuto.

"I-"

Before I could say any more Kabuto pressed his lips against mine. His were soft and warm. I was so shocked I didn't move. His tongue pushed past my lips. I kissed him back. If I gain enough of his trust maybe he can take off the collar. He pulled back.

"Why did you kiss me back?" asked Kabuto.

"I don't know I thought it be might nice", I said.

In all honesty Kabuto is a pretty good kisser not as good as Kakuzu or Deidara, but still good.

"It was nice", said Kabuto.

He got up from my bed before he left my cell he said, "thank you".

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I slowly walked to back to my room. I licked my lips Hope's lips were so soft and sweet. I have to have more of her. When I reached my room I collapsed onto my bed. I sat up when heard someone knocking on my door. Lord Orochimaru didn't wait for me to open the door.

"What is it Lord Orochimaru?" I asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. At most I will be gone for two days", said Lord Orochimaru.

"That won't be a problem", I said.

"I knew it wouldn't", said Lord Orochimaru.

He left my room without saying another word. I want to go with Orochimaru and Hope to Rychui cave. What would be even better let me train there too, but that isn't going to happen for a while.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I closed my eyes and waited for morning to come. Sunlight shined into my cell waking me up. I got up and stretched. I slowly got dressed and waited for Orochimaru to open my cell. I heard the door open.

"It's time to leave my pet", said Orochimaru.

He turned me around and tied a blind over eyes. After that he picked me up bridal style. I don't like being this close to him.

"Can't let you know where I learned the path of the snake", said Orochimaru.

He started running at full speed. I felt the wind rushing through my hair and heard twigs snapping as Orochimaru ran. We were somewhere in the woods and we were off the island. After about two hours he stopped and put me down. He took of my blindfold. Even after all that running Orochimaru hadn't broken a sweat and wasn't even breathing that hard. I saw an old red brick arch covered in ivy that lead into cave. The cave gave off an eerie feeling. I didn't want to go in. I backed away from the entrance and ran into Orochimaru. He pushed me forward, but I backed up again.

"Are you scared my pet?" asked Orochimaru.

"Please don't make me go in, Master", I said.

"Now you are being polite", said Orochimaru.

"Please", I said.

"Once your training here is done I will give you back your locket. But you can't get it back if you don't go in", said Orochimaru.

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"You can't trust me, but you will still go in just for the chance", said Orochimaru.

"Fine. If you don't return it to me you will see a side of me that you've never seen before", I said.

"That might be amusing", said Orochimaru.

He was right that locket means, so much to me. I took deep breath and walked in. The cave seemed empty. I entered a giant room and saw a huge white snake sleeping. His coils took up most of the space in the room. There were golden hoops around his body, he wore a black pointed hat with orange feathers, and had necklace with a green orb on it. Waking him up from his sleep would be rude and I don't want to make a bad impression. I sat down on the floor and waited for him to wake up. His big golden eyes slowly open. The snake started stretching out his large body. His eyes focused on me. Then he moved toward me he blew a giant cloud smoke on me. My eyes watered and I let out cough. His tongue flicked out.

"Mmm, it's been a long time since someone, so pure of heart has entered my home", said the snake.

He kept looking me over.

"Excuse me what should I call you?" I asked.

"Very polite hard to find these days. You can call me White Snake Sage. And what's your name?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Hope", I said.

"No, that's not your name. Give me your true name", hissed the Snake Sage.

How did he know that?

"Minori", I said.

"Closer, but still not your name", said the Snake Sage.

"But that's my birth name", I said.

"That may be true, but it isn't your name", said the Snake Sage.

"Snow", I said.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes I miss my name and I miss both of my families.

"Let them fall girl", said the Snake Sage.

Tears of sapphires fell down my face. He seemed more interested in me.

"I thought a shinobi could never show their tears", I said as I tried wiping them away.

"There's a certain strength in being able show one's emotions, which most shinobi never come to understand", said the Snake Sage.

"You've already taught something new already", I said.

"Your from Eiji's clan very powerful and respectable family. He's a powerful man. Do you have all the powers of his kekkie genkia?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Yes", I said.

"Who sent you here?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Orochimaru", I said.

"Did you come here of your own free will?" asked the Snake Sage.

"No, but while I'm here I should learn as much as I can that might be the only way I can return home", I said.

"That's the only reason you want this power to return home?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Yes. The only reason I want it is to protect the ones I love. What's the point of having great power if you can't use it to protect the ones I can care about", I said.

"You truly are pure girl very few people have ever given me an answer like that. Most people come here for the power to quench their greed", said the Snake Sage.

"I have nothing to gain from greed. Have no use for money or riches", I said.

"Did give his mark?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Yes", I said.

"You have such powerful chakra on your own you don't need his mark. Something tells me you have the power to alter chakra of the mark", said the Snake Sage.

"I never wanted the mark it gives him the power to control me", I said.

"Orochimaru, has learned a lot since he first came here", said the Snake Sage.

"I hope you will give me the chance to learn from you", I said.

"Why do hide your appearance girl? If there's a chance for you becoming my student I want to see your true appearance", said the Snake Sage.

I took off hood and mask. I took out my contacts and eye turned back to their normal shade of midnight blue. I almost looked like my old self except for the light blue hair.

"Your quite a pretty girl. Most pretty girl can't handle this kind of training. What makes you, so different from them?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I've been through hell and back. I know pain better than most people. I can handle this if gives me even the slightest chance of returning home", I said.

"What kind of pain have you been through that makes you think you can handle my training?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I've was abused as a slave for twenty years. I saw one of the men I love murdered in front of my eyes. If I can live through that I can make through almost anything", I said.

"I will teach you differently from Orochimaru. Since you are so pure you'll be able to reach a power that he will never be capable of reaching. Are you willing to go through pain and stress of my training, Snow?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Yes", I said.

"Are you afraid of death?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I am immortal in a way. Even if I could die I wouldn't be afraid of it. I'm afraid of the deaths of the people I care about", I said.

"In your blood line immortality means you had to kill one of your family members. But I can't find stain of evil on your soul. Why is that?" asked the Snake Sage.

"My father tried to kill me when I was a baby. I only killed him in self defense", I said.

"I will give you one last warning before we start. I will not only test your body I will test your mind too", said the Snake Sage.

"That doesn't scare me. I want to get stronger", I said.

"What are your strong points girl?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I have a good understanding of earth and fire jutsu", I said.

"That isn't a surprise that runs in your blood line", said the Snake Sage.

"I can do advanced jutsu is the other natures too", I said.

"I know that my student why do you think I allowed you to get this far", said the Snake Sage.

"What's my first test?" I asked.

"Snow, do you know why there are, so few people who know the strength of the snake?" asked the Snake Sage.

I shook my head no.

"They have to survive my venom. You will either never return to former strength, turn into a snake or you will survive and feel a new power", said the Snake Sage.

"Does that mean you have to bite me?" I asked.

He moved his head toward me. I felt his warm breath on my face and all around my body. He opened his mouth and I saw his giant fangs. A drop of clear venom fell from his fang and soaked my entire body. I collapsed onto the scaled tail of the White Snake Sage. His tail formed a protective coil around me. My skin felt like it was burning. I felt my heart rate slowing down from the affects of the venom. Every inch of my body was screaming in agony. If this pain keeps up I might pass out. I tried moving my legs, but I was unable to move. I could only move my eyes. I felt tears of diamonds falling down my face. They were probably twenty carrots or more. It was getting harder and harder for me to breath. I something large slither into the room. I saw a giant purple and black snake staring down at me as if I were pray. His giant tongue flickered out of his mouth.

"Who is the girl and why is she here?" asked the purple snake.

That cold harsh tone reminds me, so much of Orochimaru. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"She's my new student and to why she here Orochimaru sent her", said the Snake Sage.

* * *

**White Snake Sage's Perspective **

A few hours passed and the girl hadn't let out a single scream of pain. People who come to learn from me always scream out in pain, while my venom goes through their body. Even Orochimaru screamed out in pure agony when I gave him my venom. The only sign of pain the girl gave of pain were diamonds of the highest value falling from her eyes.

Light coating of sweat covered tiny her body. I could barely hear her breathing. She made through the physical pain of my venom now she just has go through the metal pain. If she made it she will be one of the most powerful students I have maybe even the most powerful.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My vision went hazy and the scenery of cave vanished.

_I was in a field the only sound was the breeze going through the grass. Heavy metal chains were wrapped tightly around my body. A giant white snake stared down at me. I saw Kakuzu he didn't seem to see me. I tried calling out for him, but I had no voice. A snake snuck behind Kakuzu. I tried screaming out for him to tell about the danger, but I had no voice. I fought against the chains, but the more I struggled the tighter the chains became. I links of the chain slowly digging into my skin. I felt warm blood trickling down my body. _

"_You can't even protect the person you love what kind of ninja are you?" hissed the snake. _

_That brought out a rage in me that I have never felt before now. I will not allow any one no matter how strong to stop me from protecting the ones I love. I don't care if it meant losing my own life. _

"_No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _

_The snake seemed surprise that I could speak. Kakuzu turned around and saw me. _

"_Snow-", said Kakuzu. _

_Before he could say more a snake dug its fangs into Kakuzu's shoulder. For some reason I knew the venom would stop Kakuzu's hearts. He collapsed to the ground. I have to save him. _

"_Let go of me or die", I said. _

"_Your in no position to make threats", said the snake. _

_The chains snapped.A diamond blade shot out of the ground and cut off the snake's head. I ran to Kakuzu, but the distance between us kept growing. I forced my body to run faster then I ever had before. My body screamed at for a break, but I ignored it. I finally reached him. His body lay motionless on the grass. There was blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. His skin was hot with fever. I channeled my chakra into his body. I felt his hearts rates going down. I channeled all of my chakra into the wound. I felt my body weakening, but I don't care. _

"_Please don't leave me", I begged. _

_I heard his heart beats were fading into nothing. I hugged him hoping that there would some chance he would come back to me. _

_"Snow, why couldn't you save me?" asked Kakuzu before his eyes shut. _

_This is my __worst fears. I hate myself for not being able to save him. I collapsed to the ground what's the point of going on if I can't be with the one I love. My instinct to give up on life was so strong. I just wanted to fade into the background. I felt myself sinking into the earth, but I didn't care. The ground closed around closed around me and all I wanted was my immortal life over. _

_I shut my eyes and the images of the people I love the most appeared. If I die it will hurt them I don't want my family in pain. I can't give up for their sake. I dug myself out of the ground. I saw Kakuzu's lifeless body and hugged him again. I closed my eyes and rested my against his chest and hoped to hear a heart beat. _

_"Please Kakuzu I love you. Please come back", I begged. _

_After a few seconds I heard a heart beat, but only one. _

"_Don't worry my sweet I won't be leaving you", _

_No, no not him. When I looked up I saw I was in the cold embrace of Orochimaru. The grass field vanished and was now in a bed with the man I hate the most. Both him and I were completely bare. No, no I would never do this. I would never do this it can't be real. This is fake it must be a side affect of the venom. _

"_Your not real none of this is real", I said. _

"_That's right my girl and your the first to ever figure it out that quickly, I will let you enjoy this affect for awhile longer", said the voice of the Snake Sage. _

_What can enjoy about this? My question was answered when I felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around my waist. The light smell of earth, cinnamon, and blood made me smile. I know that scent anywhere. I turned around and saw Kakuzu. I touched my hand to his face I felt his warm skin underneath my touch. I pulled down his mask I needed to see his face. _

"_I love you my treasure", said Kakuzu. _

"_I love you too, Kakuzu", I said. _

_He picked me up and carried me to the bed. I rested my head on his chest and lessened to the strong sound of his hearts beating. I felt his fingers going through my hair. Tears of sapphires fell from my face. _

"_What's wrong my treasure?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Your not real none this is. This closest I've been to you in a long time", I said. _

When my eyes opened again I saw back in the Ryuchi cave. I know the Snake Sage meant well by letting me see the man I love, but it was painful too. Knowing that I couldn't feel his touch and couldn't really hear him say I love you again hurt me beyond words.

"How did you figure it out, so quickly?" asked the Snake Sage.

"There are some things that under no circumstance I would ever do", I said.

"I didn't take for you to wake", said the Snake Sage.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a week", said the Snake Sage.

"Do you have water?" I asked.

He pointed his tail to giant fountain. When did that get there? I slowly stood up and saw that my vision was sharper and everything looked clearer. My other senses were sharpened too. When I reached the fountain I saw how my appearance had changed. My hair was white again. My skin was paler than it had ever been before, which I didn't think was possible until now. I guess a week without sunlight does that. My eyes changed the most the color was the same, but my pupils were slit like a snake. I splashed some water on my face. For some reason my jaw hurt. When I looked at my teeth my canines were replace with sharp fangs.

"Why do I look like this?" I asked.

"It's only temporary you will only have this appearance while you're here. Once you master sage mode this appearance will come back again, but you will have the purple markings of the snake", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said.

"Do you even know what sage mode is?" asked the Snake Sage.

I shook my head no.

"Sage mode is when a person balances their spiritual and physical energy with natural energy, which is gained from nature", said the Snake Sage.

"I think I understand", I said.

"Rest for now. One of my children will show you the way", said the Snake.

A ten foot long white king cobra appeared in front of me. Her eyes were a bright purple and so were her stomach and hood.

"This way", said the cobra.

She led me down a dark hallway. As I walked I had to watch for little snakes slithering across the floor. She stopped at a small entrance to a cave.

"This should suit your needs", said the snake.

She was about to slither away when I said, "Wait I didn't catch your name".

"My name is Doku", said the snake.

"I have a question, Doku do have place that has some sun light", I asked.

"Follow me", said Doku.

I followed her she lead me to a giant garden. The sun felt, so nice on my skin. I wanted to lie down and enjoy the sun.

"Can I stay here awhile?" I asked.

"Yes", said Doku.

"Stay with me Doku it would be nice to have some company", I said.

"Why do you want my company I'm not all that strong. The only reason I lasted this long is because of my venom", said Doku.

Doku opened her mouth and sprayed two jets of venom out of her fangs. It landed on a branch and it started burning through the wood. After that she rested her head on my lap. A few minutes later a summoning contract appeared near my hand.

"Doku, do you want me to sign your contract?" I asked.

"Yes, but I only want you to sign it", said Doku.

I bit my thumb and signed the contract. The contract disappeared in a puff of smoke. I heard a squawk and Pearl landed on my shoulder.

"Doku don't even think about it", I said.

"But she looks, so yummy mistress", said Doku.

Pearl laid an egg in my hand and cracked it open in my hand. I unfolded the message.

"Who is it from mistress?" asked Doku.

"It's from Kimi", I said.

I started reading:

_I miss you a lot Hope. I tried looking for the people you love, but had no luck. But I am getting better at summoning Pearl if that makes you feel any better. My voice is still cracking, which bet you'd find funny. Well I don't really know what else to write. _

_From Kimimaro _

_To: Hope _

I let out a laugh and then quickly wrote down a message. I know Pearl wouldn't like staying here any longer. She flew off quickly. Pearl is going to be annoyed at me for a while. For now I just want to enjoy the sunlight. I wanted to see something. Pearl's summoning contract appeared in my hand. I unraveled it tears welled up in my eyes when I saw Kakuzu's and Itachi's signatures.


	8. Balance

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 8: Balance **

**Please leave a review. If you have any question or suggestion please leave a review. **

**Perspective: Snow **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was in my comfy bed enjoying my sleep.

"Mistress, it's time to wake up", said Doku in my ear.

I put my pillow over my head and pushed Doku away with my hand.

"Come on mistress it's time for training", said Doku.

"Give me five more minutes", I said.

"No, it's time to get up now", said Doku.

Doku gave an annoyed hiss I just ignored that too.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but you give me no other choice", said Doku.

I felt her fangs digging into my hand. That woke me up I sat up to prove that I was awake.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Yes", said Doku.

This wasn't the first time she bit she always does that when I refused to wake. Ever since I came here I've became more nocturnal and I enjoyed my sleep a lot more. Now I somewhat understand why Kakuzu isn't a big fan of the morning. I quickly put a bandage over the bite mark. Her venom doesn't affect me. Since I lives through the White Snake Sage's venom snakebites don't affect me. They hurt like hell, but I don't have to worry about the venom. I've been here for two weeks it isn't that bad here it's a lot better than living with Orochimaru. My clothes were tatters from training. I have no shoes because they were ruined on my second day here. The only peace of clothing that wasn't in ruined was my hoody. I know it's pathetic, but the thick white stitch marks remind me of Kakuzu.

I slowly got up from bed. The cold floor didn't feel nice on my feet. We have only worked on physical training for now to make sure my body would be ready. We were also working my physical balance. I walked to the garden. My eyes stung from the sunlight, but they adjusted quickly.

"We are working on balance again", said the Snake Sage.

My training was all on balance for now. He pointed to a thin wire attached to two different trees with his tail. The wire was as thin as a thread. I jumped onto the wire. I jumped again, so I was at a handstand. I stuck one hand out, so I was balancing all my weight on my hand. The wire started shaking, but my body stayed still. Even when snake with razors scales jumped out trees and attacked me my body stayed motionless. There were cuts on my face since I didn't allow my kekkie genkia work I want to master sage mood without it. I only focused on my balance.

"You will stay like that for as long as you", said the Snake Sage.

After a few hours the wire started digging into my hand, which caused my hand to bleed. Doku easily slid across wire. She looked at me with confusion. She licked the blood off my face.

"Mistress, what are you doing?" asked Doku.

"I'm working on my physical balance", I said.

"Your bleeding Mistress", said Doku.

"I know", I said.

"Why aren't you using kekkie genkia, so you won't bleed?" asked Doku.

"Because I want to learn without it", I said.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but that seems pointless to me. If you have a talent why not use it?" asked Doku.

"Because sometimes your not allowed to use your talents", I said.

"Why wouldn't you be able to use your talents, Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Because Orochimaru doesn't want me to show kekkie genkia since it will reveal my identity", I said.

"Why do you have to what he commands?" asked Doku.

"This collar and my curse mark gives him control over my body", I said.

"Mistress, I might not have known you for too long, but I know you well enough to know you belong to yourself and will find away to escape even when things seem hopeless", said Doku.

"Thank you, Doku", I said.

Hearing someone say that even if that someone is a snake it makes me feel better.

"Can we go back to the question of why are you doing this?" asked Doku.

"Before I can start working on spiritual and natural energy I have to learn how to balance my body", I said.

"How long are you going to stay like this?" asked Doku.

"For as long as I can", I said.

"Come down already Mistress its been two days", said Doku.

A few minutes later my arm started shaking and my body finally gave out. I fell to the ground.

"Your body finally gave out on you", said the Snake Sage.

I just looked up at the Snake Sage and tried to let my body relax for a bit.

"Your physical balance still isn't good enough", said the Snake Sage.

"Am I any where close?" I asked.

"Almost", said the Snake Sage.

The Snake Sage has annoying talent for being vague at times.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked.

"You mean what are you doing", said the Snake Sage.

"Yes, that's what I meant", I said.

"You will do the same task, but you will be balancing on ball on the wire", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said.

"I see you met one of my children and have already made a contract with her. What your name again?" asked the Snake Sage as he gestures to Doku with his tail.

"Doku", said Doku.

"Is it okay for me to make a contract?" I asked.

"Yes, it's okay for you to do that and I encourage it, but what I don't understand is why you made a contract with such a weak snake", said the Snake Sage.

The Snake Sage slithered back into the cave.

"Doku, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why would you ask that, Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Your father just call you weak right in front of you that normally has an affect on someone", I said.

"I'm actually happy it's rare that he even notices his children. He even asked what my name was", said Doku.

"Doku, can you do me a favor and get my bag from my room?" I asked.

"Sure Mistress", said Doku as she slithered away.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on my skin. The soft grass felt nice. The breeze went through the garden. I haven't been this relaxed since I was back home. I felt tears running down my cheeks I miss home.

I miss Kakuzu anger management problems, Hidan's horrible mouth, Kisame showing off Samehada, Sasori's and Deidara's bickering about art, Konan constantly wanting to talk about mine and her love life, Tobi's somewhat annoying at times happy go lucky nature, and Itachi and his somewhat over protective nature at times. Even though many people would find this attributes annoying I missed them. I love them for who they are even with all their quirks. I finally opened my eyes, but I still don't feel like sitting up. One of the things I enjoy the most about this place is the garden. It made me feel peaceful more importantly it made me forget my situation. I saw Doku staring at me. My bag was in her mouth. I took out the food pills Kabuto gave me.

"What are those Mistress?" asked Doku.

Doku sniffed the pill I had in my hand.

"It smells horrible", said Doku.

I put the pill in mouth and swallowed it. The pill left a horrible after taste in my mouth.

"They are food pills and they taste horrible", I said.

I laid back down in the soft grass.

"Why do you like it here so much?" asked Doku.

"It's peaceful", I said.

I jumped onto the wire. I put the ball on the wire and did a handstand with one hand on the ball. It was a lot harder than it looked the ball kept on moving, which made it harder for me to focus. No, I can't focus on the movement on the ball. I closed my eyes and channeled chakra to keep the ball still and the wire taught, so there's no chance of movement. I have to make sure I don't channel too much chakra since that would cause the ball to explode or the wire to snap. If I used too little I would lose balance. As soon as started thinking about chakra I lost my focus. No, don't lose your train of thought. I have to think about something besides my chakra. I felt the warm breeze going through my hair. I heard the sound of the brook going over stones. Those are the things I will focus on. I felt myself gaining a new kind of energy and I liked the feel.

"Perfect", said a cool voice, which snapped me out of my focus and caused me to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

I saw the Snake Sage staring down at me with his big golden eyes. My body felt weak why am I so weak? I was only on the wire for about two hours at the most.

"Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" I asked.

"I can't help seeing you surprised is extremely entertaining", said the Snake Sage

"What was I doing that, so perfect?" I asked.

"You were channeling natural energy and mixing it with your own energy", said the Snake Sage.

"Was that the power I was feeling?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know how long you were on that wire?" asked the Snake Sage.

"No, I thought I was only up there for a few hours", I said.

"No, your wrong girl you were up there for ten days", said the Snake Sage.

"That long?" I asked.

"Yes, girl you know I don't like repeating myself. What were you, so focused on that you lost tract of time?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I was just enjoying my surroundings. Focusing on the nature around me helps me forget some of the pain in my situation. The sooner I lose focusing the sooner the pain in my heart comes back", I said.

"Now that you have a mastery of mixing physical energy with natural energy, but that's only half it. But now you have to balance your spiritual, which is going to extremely difficult for you", said the Snake Sage.

"Why will it be so difficult for me?" I asked.

"Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and strengthens by meditation and experience. Bad memories could affect your meditation", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said as the Snake Sage as slither back into the cave.

"Umm, Doku do you know anything about meditation?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Because I never meditated a day in my life", I said.

"First lets find somewhere peaceful", said Doku.

I followed Doku to a giant cherry tree. The petals of the cherry blossoms were only a few feet shorter then me. I sat down on the soft moss that covered most of the ground underneath the tree.

"I'll come right back", said Doku.

When Doku came back she carried a weird looking bracelet in her mouth. The bracelet was made of twenty-seven white beads and a blue tassel was attached to it. She placed it in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's prayer beads they should help you meditate", said Doku.

I fiddled with it. I didn't really know what to do with it.

"Now sit with your leg crossed", said Doku.

I did as she told.

"So what's the point of meditation?" I asked.

"It balances ones emotions and become more self aware", said Doku.

"How exactly do I do this?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes and try to clear your mind. I will come back in a few hours to check on you", said Doku.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus, but I still have no idea what I should be focusing on. I should just focus on my surroundings I shouldn't be thinking I should just lessen to my surroundings not on myself. I should also focus on the good emotions. Memories of the ones I love came rushing back to me. I felt sadness, but I should focus only on the good. For me to stay on my in my good memories I had to use my chakra to keep it that way. Now I understand what people like about meditation. I should do this more often.

"Mistress, Mistress wake up!" yelled Doku.

"Why did you disrupt me?" I asked.

"You been like this for twelve days", said Doku.

"You could have let me stay like that for a little longer", I said.

"My father told me to wake you up he says your for more advanced training", said Doku.

"Can I first get a break?" I asked.

"Yes, my father also wanted you to rest before you started training again", said Doku.

I felt dirty I walked over to the river that went through the garden. I took off my shirt, pants, and underwear. The water was warm felt great. My face was sun burned I hope it fades soon. I got out of the river dried off and put my clothes back on. I walked into back into the cave. I tried to avoid spending time in the cave. I walked into the room where the Snake Sage was. I stood in the middle of the room and waited for him to tell me what to do.

"Your finally ready to started the more advanced part of your training", said the Snake Sage.

"How do I start?" I asked.

"You must be perfectly still while you gather energy", said the Snake Sage.

"But wouldn't that leave me open to attacks?" I asked.

"Yes, it will that one of the few disadvantages of sage mode", said the Snake Sage.

My body went completely still. I closed my eyes and started gathering my energy. I felt new energy flowing into body.

"Perfect", said the Snake Sage.

My eyes opened. The power going through me now I feel like can take on any enemy including Orochimaru. This power is great, but I will waste chakra if gather energy the whole time I use it. There has to be another way to gather energy without wasting my chakra. Shadow clones! They could gather energy while I fight. I did the hand signs and three shadow clones appeared at my side. They sat down and gathered energy for me.

"Smart girl using clones to gather energy for you. But how will you protect you clones while your in battle?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I will make them transport here where they can gather natural energy", I said.

"Very smart girl", said the Snake Sage.

I walked over to the fountain to look at my reflection. I looked the same except for the purple marking on my face that are just like the ones Orochimaru has. I don't like that I have some of the same appearance traits as Orochimaru. I returned to my normal form. My shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now that you learned how to enter sage mode you are ready to learn the attacks that go with it", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said.

"You should get to know with the other snakes who live in this cave", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said.

I walked back to my room to my room and my body was sore. Only a few mintues in sage mode and my body aches. I have to gain more physical strength so my body can handle sage mode better.


	9. Befriending Snakes

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 9: Befriending Snakes **

**Perspective: Snow **

**Please leave a review! If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to hear them. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was in the garden training hard I have to build up more physical strength. Doku found me leg weights to help me train. My main way of training was battling against my shadow clones. I was panting hard and I was covered in sweat. When I looked at my hands and they were bleeding. I hadn't even notice what bad shape my hands were in until now.

"You should take a break Mistress you've been training for pretty much a week straight", said Doku.

I sensed the worry in her voice it's been a long time since someone has spoken like that to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You should allow your body to recover", said Doku.

"No, I need to increase my physical strength", I said.

"Please Mistress tell me what's wrong", said Doku.

That caught my attention. Nothing is really bothering me right now. I didn't really have time to think about anything, but training. Training is a way for me to keep my mind off the negative. And there's so much negative in my life right now.

"Why would you think there's something wrong with me?" I asked.

"You always throw yourself into training like this when something is bothering you", said Doku.

I let out a sigh and walked underneath the shade of a tree. I sat down and allowed my body to relax when it did I felt how sore I was. Doku was right my did need a break. I sat up and leaned against the tree. I channeled my chakra into my hands, so they would heal. I grabbed my bag and pulled out bandage to wrap them around my hand. Kakuzu's wouldn't want to see my hands beaten. Thinking about him makes my heart ache return. Doku is right there is something wrong. Bottling up my emotions won't make me feel any better. I let my tears fall.

"Mistress, why are you crying?" asked Doku.

"Just thinking about the people I love", I said.

"If you were thinking about people you love why are you crying?" asked Doku.

"I'm crying because I miss the emotions I felt when I was with them", I said.

"I can't say I understand, but as long as you're feeling a little bit better. I'm happy", said Doku.

"I feel better, but only a little bit", I said.

"I think I might have an idea of how to make you feel better", said Doku.

Right now I'm willing to hear any suggestion that might make me feel better. Even though Doku's last suggestion make feel better was hunting rats I'm still willing to hear what she has to say.

"What's your idea that will me feel better?" I asked.

"I want you to meet one of my friends, but you might want to bathe first you smell", said Doku.

"That's a good idea", I said.

I walked to the giant cherry tree. A small river ran underneath the tree. I took off my clothes and stepped in to river. The water was cold, but it felt nice on my body. I scrubbed the dirt off my skin and hair.

"Why do you enjoy the water, so much?" asked Doku.

"It feels nice. Feel free to join me Doku", I said.

"No thank you, Mistress", said Doku.

I got out of the river. I wrapped a giant cherry blossom petal around my body. Then I grabbed my clothes and started washing them off in the river. I hung up my clothes and waited for them to dry. When I looked at Doku she seemed deep in thought.

"Doku, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I want you to sign my contract", said Doku.

"I already signed your contract", I said.

"No, it's a different version of the contract. If you sign it again in the same place I can make it that you're the only one to summon me. And only your children and your children's children can summon me", said Doku.

"I'll sign again, but what is the advantage to this kind of contract for you?" I asked.

"Well the contract links us in a way that we share our strength. I would take on some of your talents too like I would become immortal too. My strength will grow too and you would get a more powerful creature to summon", said Doku.

"What's this contract call?" I asked.

"It's called a bloodline contract", said Doku.

"How much will your strength grow?" I asked.

"I will grow in strength and be more useful to you", said Doku.

"You are already useful to me", I said.

"Yes, I know I am, but I want to be more than just a companion I want to be your comrade in battle", said Doku.

"What if I wasn't immortal what would happen to you if I died?" I asked.

"I would die too unless you allowed one of your children to sign my contract", said Doku.

"What would happen if you died would I die or any other people who sign the contract?" I asked.

"No, if I died nothing would happen to you or the others in your bloodline who have signed the contract", said Doku.

There's no negative about the contract, so far.

"Do you have any other questions before you sign?" asked Doku.

"If you get hurt will I be hurt?" I asked.

"No. It goes the same way if you were hurt", said Doku.

"Okay Doku I trust you", I said.

"So will you do this?" asked Doku.

"I will, but only under one condition", I said.

"What condition is that?" asked Doku.

"You can't tell anyone what kind of contract this is. If any one asks to sign your contract you will make up some excuse. I can't risk anyone finding out my real identity", I said.

"Is that all?" asked Doku.

"Yes", I said.

"Thank you Mistress", said Doku.

Her contract appeared in front of me. I bit my thumb and resigned my name in the same exact place. I did the hand signs Doku told me. The contract started glowing. When it stopped glowing I saw it turned pure white and was lined with silver. I unraveled the scroll and turned it over. When I did I saw a golden tree there weren't any branches, but my name was on the trunk of the tree. I guess the branches will form as I have children. I got dressed.

For some reason my heart ached at the thought of having children. Why am I feeling like this? I've known for a long time that I would never be able to have children. It isn't that I'm incapable of having them it's just that it's never been in the picture for me. When I was a slave children weren't an option since I didn't want to bring them into that kind of hellish life. Even when I was with Kakuzu I knew we couldn't have children. If we did I don't know what we would do. I know one thing I wouldn't get rid of the child.

"Mistress, Mistress are you okay?" asked Doku.

"Sorry I was caught in a thought", I said.

"Are you sure? Please tell me I know there's something wrong", Doku said.

"I was just thinking that tree on the back of the contract might never have branches. I'm not sure how feel about that. Maybe sometime in the very far future I will be able to have children", I said.

Kakuzu and I have endless amount of time we can spend together there will be plenty of time for us to have children. That's if I can convince him.

"I hope that one day comes, Mistress. I think you will make a great mother", said Doku.

Doku gasped in pain. Her whole body started shaking and growing. She hissed out pain. I don't know what to do to help her. When she finally started stopped hissing in pain I saw she had grown immensely. She was the same size as that giant purple snake I saw. Doku eyes were closed and she breathing was strained.

"Doku, are you okay please be okay you're my only friend here", I said.

"Mistress, I'm okay I'm just really sore", said Doku.

Her eyes opened they were diamond. They looked like my eyes when they turned diamond, but her pupils still showed. When she straitened her body I saw the scales of her stomach were diamond and so was her hood. The purple markings around her eyes were replaced with diamond scales. She slithered toward the river to see her reflection.

"I guess this is defense form", said Doku.

She shook her body and her normal appearance return she was still giant.

"I can't allow you to fight in your defense form unless were under the most deadliest circumstance. Your defense form might reveal my identity and I can't risk that", I said.

"I understand, Mistress", said Doku.

I heard another snake slithering into the garden.

"Who are you?" asked the Snake Sage to Doku.

"It's Doku your daughter I made a bloodline contract with Snow and this is my new form", said Doku.

"Not many snakes make a bloodline contract since there not much benefit for them there's only benefit for the person who summoned them. Since your immortal that grants immortality for any snake who makes that contract with you", said the Snake Sage.

He slithered away and returned to his room in the cave.

"Now that you're this big we can't spend time together once were out of the cave. A snake as big as you will drawl attention", I said.

"I can Mistress", said Doku.

There was a giant puff of smoke. Doku disappeared.

"Where did you go Doku?" I asked.

I felt something slithering up my arm.

"I'm right here, Mistress", said Doku.

I saw a small three feet version of Doku. This will work it will allow me to spend time with my friend without her getting in the way.

"Now we can meet my friend. I think he will like you", said Doku.

"Okay Doku do you want to go back to your normal form. Well your new normal form actually", I said.

"No, I'm comfy like this", said Doku as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Something tells me your not going to back your normal form unless you have too", I said as walked into the cave.

"What can I say you are comfortable Mistress", said Doku.

We walked through the cave for what seemed like hours.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure", said Doku.

After a few more hours of walking we reached an entrance to a giant tunnel.

"We are here", said Doku.

This part of the cave looked like it hasn't been touched for years.

"Why did you want to go here it look this part of the cave has been untouched for years?" I asked.

"I want you to meet one of the most powerful snakes here. He's probably the second most powerful snake here", said Doku.

Doku slithered off my arm and to the floor.

"Aren't you going to go in with me?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll wait out here", said Doku.

"Why?" I asked.

"The snake who lives in there is known for his horrible temper", said Doku.

"I thought he was your friend", I said.

"I lied", said Doku.

"I'm use to soothing creatures with anger management problems", I said.

My mind wondered to a memory of Kakuzu.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I woke up to loud yelling. The yells were either caused by Kakuzu and Hidan fighting or Deidara and Kakuzu fighting. If it's Hidan and Kakuzu fighting I can stay in bed. When those two fight I don't have to worry about one of them dying. The only problem with those two fighting is that I have to convince Kakuzu put Hidan back together again. I closed my eyes and they opened again when I heard a loud explosion. Great, now I have to get up or Deidara might die. When I looked at the clock it read 12:30 am. It too late for this shit! I want my sleep. I got up from my bed. _

_When I reached the main room of the hideout I saw Deidara beaten to pulp and Kakuzu ready to finish him off. I ran over to him and managed to block his path before he reached Deidara. He stepped forward like I wasn't there. I put my hand on his chest to show him I'm here. He pushed forward when he felt the pressure on his chest he looked down at me. His eyes soften some, but he's still full of anger. His body is still tense ready to attack. _

_"Kakuzu, please don't do this", I said. _

_"Let me finish him off Snow", growled Kakuzu. _

_"No, Kakuzu please come back to bed with me", I said. _

_I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him hard. I felt his breathing calm and his heart rates returning to a normal rate. Good, he's calming down as long as Deidara says nothing stupid Kakuzu might keep calming down. _

_"Snow, I don't need your help. I can handle this greedy bastard by myself", said Deidara. _

_Deidara why couldn't you keep your mouth shut. This would be, so much easier for all us if he just kept quiet. Kakuzu carefully picked me up and move me to the side. Even though he's so angry right now he's still being, so gently with me. I stepped in front of Deidara again to block Kakuzu's path to him. _

_"Isn't that sweet your lover is protecting me instead of supporting you", said Deidara. _

_Again Kakuzu carefully picked me up and placed me to the side. Kakuzu grabbed Deidara by the throat and pinned him against the wall. I wrapped my arms around Kakuzu's waist again. I felt his body relax some, but not a lot. _

_"Kakuzu, please come back with me being in your bed without you makes me feel lonely", I said. _

_I let go of grip on Kakuzu's waist and grabbed his hand that was on Deidara's neck. His hand let go of Deidara neck and took my hand instead. I lead him to his bed. He rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes in peaceful sleep. I took off his hood and ran my fingers through his soft brown hair. Thirty minutes later his beautiful green and red eyes opened. _

_"You stopped me from killing him", said Kakuzu. _

_"I wanted to stop you from doing something stupid", I said. _

_"Me killing Deidara will make things for me and you a lot easier", said Kakuzu. _

_"Do you know what would be even better then killing him?" I asked. _

_"And what would that be?" asked Kakuzu. _

_"By doing something we can both enjoy", I said before I started kissing his neck. _

_"I like your plan better", said Kakuzu. _

_"I knew you would", I said. _

_He pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss. _

Doku snapped me out of my flashback by flicking her tongue in my ear. Why did she have to snap me out of my flashback right before the best part?

"Doku don't do that", I said.

"Sorry Mistress I had to snap you out of flashback some how. And thought you would like that better then me biting you", said Doku.

I walked into the cave it seemed empty.

"Hello", I said.

"Who dare wakes me up from my sleep?" asked a deep raspy voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you", I said.

I sensed sadness in the raspy voice, which most people wouldn't have noticed. I wonder what made it, so sad.

"My name is Snow", I said.

"What's that smell?" asked a raspy voice.

I didn't smell anything new. There were only the normal smells that filled the cave. The only difference is this part of the cave smells more dusty.

"You smell innocent. No, pure of heart describes you better", said the raspy voice.

"Can I please get your name?" I asked.

"My name is Mamba", said the raspy voice.

I heard a loud scratching sound as his scales rubbed against scales each other. Mamba moved forward, so I could see him better. His scales were a light gray and his stomach was white. He yawned and I saw his giant fangs and his mouth was ink black. His eyes were pure black and cold. Those cold eyes reminded me of when I first saw Kakuzu his eyes were, so cold but when he's around me his eye warm.

"So your name is Snow", said Mamba.

"Yes", I said.

"Have another question for you. Why do you look at me like that?" asked Mamba.

"Your eyes remind of someone I love", I said.

"So the man or woman you love has cold eyes?" asked Mamba.

"The man I love use to always have cold eyes until he met me", I said.

"Rare", said Mamba.

"What?" I asked.

"The talent to warm a cold heart. You have it", said Mamba.

"Thank you", I said.

"Do you think you can make my eyes warm?" asked Mamba.

"I'm willing to try", I said.

"Do you know why most people or snakes never approach me?" asked Mamba.

"No", I said.

"Because I have a horrible temper and I'm not afraid to show it", said Mamba.

"I'm use to dealing with creatures with horrible temper", I said.

"Girl, you're the first person I've meet whose worthy of signing my contract", said Mamba.

"I'm honored that you will allow me to sign your contract, but may I ask you one question why do want me to sign it?" I asked.

"I want you to sign because you're the most pure of heart person whose stepped into this cave. And I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time", said Mamba.

"But why do you want someone pure of heart to sign it?" I asked.

"Snakes have a reputation for being evil and some of us are. I would be a fool to deny that. I don't want be seen as an evil creature incapable of showing emotions. Yes, I can be cruel sometimes. But I think someone pure of heart can make me change. Makes this horrible depression of my life worth living. Now I have finally found that person", said Mamba.

I can't help feeling bad for Mamba. He has live a life in, so much depression waiting for someone pure of heart.

"I will sign", I said.

A summoning contract as tall as me appeared in front of me. When I untraveled it I saw the contract was completely blank.

"Something tells me your children will be just a pure of heart as you. I want a bloodline contract with you", said Mamba.

I did hand signs to make a bloodline contract. The contract started glowing and I signed. Mamba let out loud groan as his body started growing even larger. When he finally stopped writhing in pain he was the same size as the White Snake Sage.

"I knew I made the right choice with you", said Mamba as he admired his new body.

I walked out of the room. A week passed since the day I made a bloodline contract with Mamba and Doku. Now every snake in the cave wants to have a bloodline contract with me. I needed out of this cave. I ran into the garden in an attempt to fine some peace. Instead of finding peace I found a giant purple and black snake abusing two smaller snakes. By smaller snakes I mean they were ten feet long and two feet wide.

The giant purple snake was about to bite down on the ground where the smaller snakes were. No, I'm not allowing that to happen. Diamond dome formed around smaller snake right before the purple snake bit down. I heard the sound of its fangs shattering.

"Who dares to separate me from my pray?" asked the purple snake.

"I do", I said.

His eyes focused on me.

"Do you know who I am girl?" asked the purple snake.

"I don't know and I don't care", I said.

"You disgraceful little brat I am Manda", said the purple snake.

"If you let these snakes be I will not hurt you", I said.

Manda started laughing. I don't like being laughed at.

"I will do as I please", Manda said.

"And I will stop you", I said.

"You think you pose any challenge to me girl", said Manda.

"Yes, I will pose a challenge to you", I said.

I saw Manda's jaws coming in my direction. What should I do?

"Summoning jutsu"

There was a giant puff of smoke appeared right before Manda made his attack.

"I didn't think you would summon me, so soon Snow", said Mamba.

I was on top of Mamba's head. He stretched out his body. When he stretched upward. I saw I was towering over the giant treetops of the garden. Manda looks puny compared to Mamba.

"Mmmm, its been a long time since I've felt sun light on my scales", said Mamba.

Mamba's voice sounded happier. I'm glad I got him out of his depression.

"Why did you summon me?" asked Mamba.

"Manda is the problem", I said.

"The last time I saw Manda he was no bigger than one of my scales", said Mamba.

"What idiot brought you out of retirement?" asked Manda.

"I will be happy to teach Manda a lesson in respect", said Mamba.

His voice was a more evil happiness, but at least it was happy. Mamba bent down, so he could get a better look at Manda. Mamba's body coiled around Manda and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Never!" yelled Manda.

Prideful creatures don't last long. The are unwilling to run away.

"If you give up I won't allow Mamba to kill you", I said.

"Fine I give up", said Manda.

Mamba released Manda. Manda slithered back into the cave. I heard him mumbling under his breath.

"You made yourself a new enemy, Lady Snow", said Mamba.

"I don't care. I think I have made some new friends too though", I said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy the sunlight a little longer. Is that alright my lady?" asked Mamba.

"Go a head", I said.

Mamba lowered his head so the distance from the ground wasn't so far. I released the diamond dome protecting the smaller snakes. One of the snakes was a grayish color with black stripes he looked pretty normal except he had two heads. He looked uncomfortable on the ground well it's understandable he's a giant water snake. The other snake was the color of sand and had small horns above her eyes.

"Why did you save us?" asked the sand colored snake.

"I don't like seeing the weak being picked on. What are your names?" I asked.

"My name is Terra", said the sand colored snake.

Terra's voice was very timid and sweet.

"And my name is Hydra", said the two headed snake.

Hyrda's voice was deep and cold.

"We are in your debt. How can we ever repay you?" asked Terra.

"I want a bloodline contract with both of you", I said.

"Why we are so weak compared to the others snakes who live here?" asked Terra.

"Because I know your strong point is earth based power Terra. And Hydra your powers are in water. Having snakes with those powerful element strong points will be useful for me", I said.

"That's good enough for me", said Terra.

"And me too", said Hydra.

I could Hydra was trying to hide his excitement about finally having someone to sign his contract. I made a bloodline contract with both of them. Their bodies started writhing in pain. Their bodies grew immensely just like Mamba and Doku. Hydra's coloring changed from gray to an ocean blue color. His eyes had to pure black to bright blue. Terra's colors hadn't change, but her scales looked rougher and stronger. Two weeks past since I made the contracts with Terra, Hydra, and Mamba my relationship with them had I was working with Hydra. Hydra's powers were all water based. His personality was calm and cool unless I even mentioned the word fish.

"Can we train later my lady?" asked Hydra.

"Yes, go rest for awhile, Hydra, I said.

Hydra slither under the shade of a cherry tree and shut his eyes in sleep. That looks like a good idea I could really go for a nap. As I walked through garden I saw damage from my training with my snakes. I hope no one gets to angry about that. I joined Hydra under the shade of the tree.

"Mistress, are we going to train today?" asked Terra.

"We've trained pretty much all week don't you want a break?" I asked.

"The truth is I am tired, but I just like being with you", said Terra.

"We don't have to be training for us to spend time together. I like spending time with both of you", I said.

"Mistress, thank you for signing my contract", said Terra.

"Your welcome", I said.

"Hydra is too prideful to admit this, but he's thankful for signing his contract to", said Terra.

Hydra opened one of his eyes and gave a grunt of approval before his eyes closed again.

"I should thank you too without you and the other snakes I signed contracts with I would be alone", I said.

Terra closed her eyes in sleep. I felt my eyes closing.

**Snow's Dream **

_The smell of ramen filled the air. Mmm ramen. When I looked around I saw I was in the Hidden Diamond Village in my favorite ramen shop. I was happy to be there for some reason it feels like I really belong here. _

_"Snow are you all right?" asked a voice that instantly recognized as Kakuzu. _

_I didn't answer I was just, so happy to see him. I pulled down his mask and kissed him. He looked a little shocked, but happy at the surprise kiss._

_"Are you all right? Is she kicking again?" asked Kakuzu. _

_She who? My hand touched my stomach and felt a baby bump. Kakuzu put his hand on top mine. A smile appeared on my face I'm going to be a mommy! When I looked around all the villagers seemed comfortable with him being there. Some villagers even stopped by to say hello to him. Kakuzu got up from his seat and paid. As usual he didn't leave a tip. After walking for awhile my feet were killing me. Kakuzu picked me up bridal style and continued walking. I didn't complain I just cuddled into his chest. I felt my eyes closing. _

_"Wake up Snow", said Kakuzu. _

_My eyes slowly opened and I saw I was in front of comfy looking home it wasn't all that big or fancy, but it feels safe and it feels like it belongs to me. It feels how a home should feel. He put me down and I walked up the steps. When I opened the door I saw all of my family not only my Akatsuki family, but my biological family too. They were all getting along and some were getting along too well. I saw Mari cuddling up against Hidan. My students were there too and so was Taro. Taro and Kameko were close together and saw a wedding ring on her finger. _

_When I looked up I saw banner hanging from wall it read: _

_"Baby shower" _

_There were so many presents that filled the room. My best guess was all the villagers gave me a present. My hands went to my stomach when I felt my baby kicking. _

_"Is she kicking again can I feel?" asked Tobi. _

_"Okay", I said. _

_Tobi carefully put his hand on my tummy and laughed when he felt her kick. _

_"I'm going to be Uncle", said Tobi. _

_"So am I", said Itachi. _

_Everyone looked, so happy I don't want this moment to end. _


	10. An Unwanted Visitor

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 10: An Unwanted Visitor **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to her them. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, and Kimimaro **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I heard Terra and Doku hissing loudly waking me up, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Sleeping beauty time to wake up", said a cold voice.

I know that voice it belongs to Orochimaru. Please don't let it be him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Open your eyes girl", said Orochimaru.

"Leave me alone", I said.

Doku and Terra grew more protective as they sensed my anger. I felt Doku slithering down my arm.

"Call off your pets", said Orochimaru.

"They're not my pets they are my friends and they are very protective of me", I said.

"You have the markings of the snake sage just like me my girl", said Orochimaru.

My eyes opened. I gave him my best death glare. I saw that Doku and Terra were in their largest form and were ready to attack.

"We may have some similarities in appearance, but we are nothing alike on the inside", I said.

"We both have a heart lungs and other organs so I would say we are the same in the inside", said Orochimaru.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"It's time for you to leave", said Orochimaru.

"I don't want to leave", I said.

"You don't have a choice in the option", said Orochimaru.

"You always have choice Mistress", said Doku.

"I'm not leaving", I said.

"I was hoping this would go smoothly, but you always have to be a challenge", said Orochimaru.

I screamed out as a sharp burning pain took over my body. My muscles started fight each other.

"Mistress!" yelled Doku.

"Don't even think about sending your pets after me. I will just put you through more misery", said Orochimaru.

"Please stop hurting her!" yelled Doku.

"Then tell your Mistress to behave", said Orochimaru.

I saw the concern in Doku and Terra eyes. I don't want them to worry about me.

"Fine I'll behave", I said.

The burning pain stopped and I slowly stood up.

"You think I'm strong enough to leave here?" I asked.

"Yes, your more than strong enough to leave", said Orochimaru.

I was really hoping that he say I wasn't.

"Come on Doku", I said.

She shrank down to her smallest size and coiled around my arm.

"Let me get my things then I'll meet you back here", I said.

I walked back into the dark cave. I really don't want to leave here. I have friends here and I feel at peace here. I reached the little cave, which I've called home for awhile. I'm always forced to leave places that feel like home. I rolled up my bedroll and grabbed my bag.

"I hate that you are forced to obey that man", said Doku

"Me too Doku", I said.

I should say good-bye to the White Snake Sage before I leave it would be rude not to. I walked his room and saw him awake smoking his pipe.

"So my favorite student is leaving", said the Snake Sage.

He blew a smoke into my face.

"Yes, I wanted to say good bye before I left", I said.

"Well goodbye my student and feel free to return", said the Snake Sage.

"I don't know how to return here", I said.

"That's an easy solution", said the Snake Sage.

He touched the very point of his tail to my forehead. And the directions to how get here appeared in my head.

"Can I ask a question before I go?" I asked.

The White Snake Sage nodded his head yes.

"Do you think I'm ready to leave?" I asked.

"Yes, you are you've been ready for a long time", said the Snake Sage.

"Orochimaru said the same thing", I said.

"Orochimaru knows natural talent when he sees it", said the Snake Sage.

I was about to leave when the Snake Sage said, "Let me do one favor for you before you leave".

I heard the latch to my collar unsnap. I pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

"Thank you", I said.

"I can't do anything about the curse mark girl you have to figure that out yourself", said the Snake Sage.

"I will figure out how to break it", I said.

"Your one of the few people who might actually have that talent", said the Snake Sage.

I met Orochimaru in the garden. I don't want to say goodbye to this beautiful place.

"What happened to your collar?" asked Orochimaru.

"The White Snake Sage took it off and I don't think he will like it if you put it back on me", I said.

I followed him to the exit to my surprise he blindfold me. I stopped at the entrance I want what I was promised.

"Give it to me", I said.

"I don't know what you are talking", said Orochimaru.

"My locket", I said.

"You memory must be clouded I never promised to give it back to you. You know that my pet", said Orochimaru.

I felt tears of sapphires falling down my face. I want my locket I want it, so badly. He took off in a run and I followed him. When I stepped outside it was cold. I could see my breath in the air. The in the garden is always warm. Instead of going to the island he lead me to a tunnel in a forest. He led me to a closed door. As we walked down the hallway we past a group of ninjas they were all wearing the Hidden Sound Village symbol on their forehead protectors.

"This will be your room from now on", said Orochimaru.

I walked into the room and saw Kabuto there. The room was large. There were two closets, two beds, two desks, and a small bathroom.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious?" asked Kabuto.

I just glared at him.

"Glaring like that will only give you wrinkles there's point in trying to fight this. I'm your roommate", Kabuto said.

"Fine and I'm guessing you're my partner too", I said.

"Correct", said Kabuto.

Doku peaked her head out of my hood and looked around.

"Who is he Mistress?" asked Doku.

"He's Kabuto my new roommate and partner", I said.

"Partner as in mate?" asked Doku.

"Sadly no not as in mate. But who knows maybe that may change", said Kabuto.

"It won't change", I said.

"Don't be so sure Hope", said Kabuto.

"I'm sure I've already found my soul mate", I said.

I walked over to one of the closet and saw clothes that were my size. I took some clothes and a towel and walked over to the bathroom in the room. There was no door to the bathroom.

"Where is the door?" I asked.

"I got rid of it can't risk you doing something stupid", said Kabuto.

I took off my hoody. I felt Kabuto looking me over.

"If your going to spy while I'm in the shower a least be less obvious about it", I said.

"So you want me to see you in shower?" asked Kabuto.

"No", I said.

I stopped at the mirror and saw my appearance returned to normal. The purple markings were gone and my fangs and snake eyes were gone too. I took off my clothes as quickly as possible and jumped into the shower. The hot water alway feels great no matter where I am. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy myself. A memory came rushing back to me.

**Snow's Flash back **

_I was in Kakuzu room and I feel dirty. _

"_Kakuzu, can I use your shower?" I asked._

_"Sure", said Kakuzu._

_I walked into the bathroom and he followed. He shut the door behind us. My face turned pink I have a good idea about what he's thinking. I turned on the hot water. Steam __started to fill the room. _

_"May I join you?" asked Kakuzu._

_I nodded my head yes. I saw him smiling through his mask. I pulled down his mask and tore down his hood. He pressed his lips against mine and I tangled my finger in his soft dark brown hair. He pulled away from me and I let out a little whine. Kakuzu tug off my shirt and then ripped off my pants. He took off his shirt and then pressed himself against me again. My hands went to the waistband of his pants, but I couldn't unbutton that stupid button. He took my hands and gently kissed them. _

_"There's no need to rush my love", said Kakuzu._

_He let go of my hands and I easily unbuttoned the button. His thread ripped off my underpants. He picked me up and put me into the shower. I turned my back to him once we were both in the shower I don't know what to do. I know I've done this before with him, but I don't remember what to do._

_"Why do you turn away from me are you no longer attracted to me?" asked Kakuzu._

_I instantly turned around to face him, "how can you say that you know how I feel about you", I said._

_Now I'm angry, so I turned away from him again. Kakuzu knew he made a mistake. I felt his big hands gently caressing my body. It's odd that someone, so powerful be so gently at the same time. I could feel how excited he was and I wasn't even that close to him. I can't give in I'm suppose to be angry with him._

_"Snow, we will both enjoy this more if you stopped being angry with me", said Kakuzu._

_I know he's right. I want to be with him, so badly, but I don't want to give in so easily. _

_"I'm still angry with you", I said._

_I felt his big hands moving to my hips. I felt one his long finger slide into me. I let out a gasp._

_"Are you sure your still angry with me?" Kakuzu whispered in my ear._

_"No, you win", I said._

_He started kissing my neck and I felt him bite down on the soft spot on my neck. I let out a loud moan._

_"There's the beautiful sound I've been waiting to hear", said Kakuzu._

_I felt my face turning pink, but I don't care. I felt his threads caressing every part of my body. He pressed me against the wall, so my back faced him. He spread my legs apart._

_"Are ready Snow?" asked Kakuzu._

_"Yes", I said._

_He quickly thrust into me. It hurt like hell, but it feels so good I don't care. He kept on thrusting into me. I felt myself longing for release. I felt my muscles tightening around Kakuzu. My toes curled and my fingers dug into the wall as waves of pleasure went through my body. Kakuzu let out a loud moan as he reached his release. Both Kakuzu and I were panting hard. He pulled out of me. Kakuzu kissed me gently on the cheek. He picked me up and took me out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He was about to hand me towel but he held the towel over his head so I couldn't reach it._

_"Give it to me", I said as tried to reach the towel._

_"No, I think I like you better this way", said Kakuzu._

_I pressed my body against him as I tried reaching it._

_"If you keep pressing against me like we might end up in the shower again", said Kakuzu._

_"Shut up", I said._

_"I don't think I will my treasure", said Kakuzu._

_"Please give it to me", I said._

_I gave him my best puppy dog look. He finally handed me the towel._

_"You know I love you right?" asked Kakuzu._

_"Yes, I know you love me", I said before I quickly kissed him on the lips._

_As I walked toward the dresser winced in pain. _

_"It's been awhile", said Kakuzu._

_My face turned pink. I put my pajamas on and curled up against Kakuzu in bed. _

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I turned around, so I didn't see Hope change. I want to see her body, but I can't even go near the bathroom because of Hope's ten-foot long guard snake. I heard a moan coming from the bathroom I know what those moans mean.

"What was that?" asked the snake.

"Someone's enjoying herself", I said.

The snake finally seemed to understand what I was getting at. A blush appeared across the snake's face. I didn't know snakes could blush.

"Are you Hope's pet or something?" I asked.

"I'm her servant and why do you keep on calling Mistress Snow, Hope?" asked the Snake.

"That's her new name. And what is your name?" I asked.

"Doku", said the snake.

"Does your mistress have any other servants I should know about?" I asked.

"You don't need to know that maybe Mistress will tell you", said Doku.

I heard the shower turn off. She will have to get out the shower to get her clothes and towel that will give chance to see her bare.

"Doku, can you get my clothes and towel", said Hope.

"Yes Mistress", said Doku.

The snake slithered into the bathroom and gave Hope the clothes. She wasn't wearing her mask and the hood of her hoody was down. She started brushing through her long white hair. She does look better with white it's too bad that she can't keep it that way. As she brushed her hair she hummed a song.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"It's a lullaby", said Hope.

Hope looks, so peaceful why can't she look like this all the time? Normally her eyes are so sad what them change to this peaceful look?

"You seemed to enjoy your shower", I said.

Her face turned pink, but she kept on brushing her beautiful hair.

"What person in your mind caused you to make such beautiful sounds?" I asked.

She completely ignored me and kept on humming and brushing her hair. Even the blush on her face faded. I found myself getting in absorbed into Hope's peaceful motions again. She put her hair up in with the comb Kimimaro gave her.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Hope.

"We are going to have dye your hair again", I said.

"Tell me the real reason you were staring at me because I know that's not the reason why", said Hope.

"You looked peaceful for a few minutes, but now your eyes are sad again", I said.

"Why would you care if I was sad?" asked Hope.

She still doesn't trust me, which isn't a surprise. I want her to trust me though.

"When are you going to trust me again?" I asked.

"Trust is something earned not given. You've done nothing to gain back my trust", said Hope.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I laid down in my bed and turned my back to him. All I want right now is something from home.

"Maybe this will help me gain your trust", said Kabuto.

I turned around so I could see what he was talking about. I saw my locket in his hand. He walked over to me and put it in my hand. I opened and saw the photos of some of the people I care the most about.

"Do you trust me a little more now?" asked Kabuto.

"Only a little bit", I said.

"It's progress, but not much", said Kabuto.

Doku laid down around my bed to keep and make sure Kabuto didn't do anything stupid. I got into bed and looked at the photos most of the night. I don't want morning to come because it means Kabuto will take away my locket. I felt my eyes closing with sleep.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

This would be the perfect time to get close to Hope, but that stupid snake of hers will be a problem. Doku kept her eyes on me. I saw a mouse skitter along the floor and grabbed it before Doku noticed it. I quickly injected the mouse with a sleeping serum. The serum wouldn't affect the mouse, but it will affect Doku. I let the mouse go and it instantly caught Doku's attention. With one bite the snake ate the mouse. Now I just have to wait. It took two hours for that snake to fall asleep. I quietly walked over to Hopes. I stepped over Doku's sleeping body and got into bed with Hope. I pulled her body close to me. She rested her head on my chest and started to cuddle closer.

"Kuzu", murmured Hope in her sleep.

I'm betting Kuzu is her nickname for her lover. Soon enough she will forget about him. Even though she thinks I'm some else I still enjoy this closeness. That will change soon enough. I moved her bangs out of her face. She looks, so peaceful when she's asleep. I know when she wakes this peacefulness will be gone. I felt Hope moving in the bed. Is it morning already it hard to tell sometimes since its always dark here. I quickly got out of her bed when I saw Doku starting wake up. Hope slowly got out of her bed.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

When I opened my hand I saw still had my locket. My locket disappeared in a puff of smoke. When looked at Kabuto I saw my locket in his hand. I pulled up my mask and pulled over the hood of my hoodie. I saw Doku laying on the floor her eyes looked hazy and tired.

"Doku, are you okay", I asked.

"My head hurts", said Doku.

That's odd normally Doku never complains about pain, so this must be bad. I gently stroked her head. My poor snake. I channeled chakra to hand and then channeled into her head. My poor snake. I still wasn't the best medical ninja, but I know the very basics of it.

"Doku, you stay here and rest", I said.

"But Mistress-''

"Don't but Mistress me you need rest", I said.

Doku slithered into my bed and closed her eyes. I heard someone knock on the door and Kabuto. The person at the door was a sound ninja who seemed very panicked.

"We need you help there was an incident with the sound five", said the ninja.

"What happened?" asked Kabuto.

"There was a training accident", said the ninja.

Kimi please don't be hurt. Kabuto took off in a run and I followed him. I saw Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon laying on the ground badly hurt. Kimimaro looked okay he had grown taller since I last saw him.

"Hope, you can help me with this", said Kabuto.

"Sure", I said.

"Well help", said Kabuto.

"Healing snakes", I said as I did the hand signs.

Four giant white glowing snakes wrapped around the bodies of sound four. As the snakes shrank they started healing. I want to learn more about healing. My body felt weak after the jutsu. There weren't many snake healing jutsus and the ones that do exists use up a lot of my chakra.

"Why did you help us?" asked Tayuya.

"Kabuto, wanted me to help so I did. It's that simple don't think too much into it, Tayuya", I said.

"You annoying bitch I didn't ask for your help", said Tayuya.

I really hate when people call me that.

"I didn't see you complaining when I was healing you", I said.

Now that they are now healed I can put my attention somewhere else. I ran over to Kimi and hugged him as hard as I could. I missed him so much.

"Can't breath", said Kimimaro.

"Sorry I'm just so happy to see you. Did you cause all this damage?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kimimaro.

"Impressive", I said.

A very light blush appeared on his face.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you", I said.

"Maybe you can teach some of things you learned when you were away", said Kimimaro.

"Sure", I said.

Kimi grabbed my hand and lead me to a new training ground. Something is wrong with him, but I can't tell what.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

I know Hope could tell I as trying to hide something, but I really don't want to tell her.

"You didn't drag me out here for training advice did you?" asked Hope.

"No, I didn't take you here for training", I said.

"Please tell me what's bothering you", said Hope.

"If I tell you won't get mad right?" I asked.

"I won't get mad", said Hope.

"I saw your friends", I said.

"Did you give them my message?" asked Hope.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

If Kimi saw them there's a chance they are on their way to rescue me now.

"No", said Kimimaro.

I hands turned into fists. How could he not give the message to them? He knows how much I want to go home. I took a deep breath I did say I wouldn't get angry.

"Why didn't you give it to them?" I asked.

"Because if I did that means you would leave. You're my closest friend here and I don't want to lose that", said Kimimaro.

I couldn't get angry with him. The reason he didn't give them the message was understandable, but that meant I wasn't any closer to seeing my family.

"I'm sorry Hope I know how much this meant to you", said Kimimaro.

Tears of sapphires started falling down my face couldn't stop them from falling. Kimi walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I frozen in the spot I was standing in.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

When I stopped hugging her Hope stood still not moving an inch. The only motion her body gave were the sapphire tears falling down her face. She fell to the ground and her body went into the fetal position. I don't know what to do. I sat down underneath a tree close to Hope and waited for her to make a move. We've been outside for hours and it was starting to get dark. The sky filled with dark clouds and rain started pouring down. She will get sick if she stays out here. The cold didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Hope we have to go inside", I said.

The weather was only getting worse and Hope still hadn't moved. I can't wait for her any longer. Her lips were turning blue and her body was shivering. The cold was even getting to me. I picked her up and carried into the hideout.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"Third door on the left", said Hope.

I opened the door and saw two beds. One had a giant snake sleeping in it and the other was empty. I saw Kabuto at his desk he ran over to me when he saw Hope in my arms.

"What happened to her?!" yelled Kabuto.

"She refused to come inside and I had to carry her in", I said.

The snake that was once in the bed had slithered out and now was loudly hissing at me. I backed away.

"Doku, don't hurt him he's my friend", said Hope.

"Excuse me for my rudeness any friend of Mistress is a friend of mine", said Doku.

"Okay", I said.

"Now that every one has met each other let me treat her", said Kabuto.

Kabuto took her from my arms.

"Now get out of here Kimimaro", said Kabuto.

"No, she's my friend", I said.

"If she's your friend why did you leave her outside in the cold?" asked.

"I-

"Just get out Kimimaro you are of no use here", said Kabuto.

I ran out of the room. He's right what kind friend am I for letting go that far? I left the room.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Now that Kimimaro is gone all I have to do is get rid of the snake.

"Hey Doku there's a rat over there", I said.

"I'm not falling for that twice your lucky I didn't tell Mistress", said Doku.

Since all Doku attention was on me she didn't notice the shadow clone sneaking up with syringe in his hand. The snake went motionless as she was injected with a heavy sleeping serum.

I have to get her out of these wet clothes. I took off all of her clothes and stopped when she was only wearing her underwear. This first time I've gotten good look at her. Hope has a perfect figure. I took off her underwear. Her body is so perfect except for those scars on her back. I will have to find a way to get rid of those scars. I know she can't enjoy having them.

I placed her into the bed. I took off my shirt and got into bed with her. I pressed my body against hers. She nuzzled into my chest and cuddled closely to me. I know she's only doing this because she thinks I'm the man she loves, but I can't say I'm not enjoying this.

I wanted to do some many things to her, but I couldn't force myself to do anything to her. I want her to willing be with me I don't want to force her. I felt her starting to wake up I can't be in bed with when she wakes up. She will try to kill is she sees me with her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes slowly opened and saw Kabuto sitting at the desk closest to my bed. I felt extremely bare. I lifted the blankets I saw I was completely bare.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"They are drying", said Kabuto.

"Why am I naked?" I asked.

"I had to take off your wet clothes so you could warm up", said Kabuto.

"I bet you enjoyed yourself then", I said.

"I'm a medical ninja I'm use to seeing a woman's bare body", said Kabuto.

"Then why are you trying so hard to hid your excitement?" I asked.

Kabuto face turned extremely pink and I couldn't help, but laugh. I saw Doku laying on the floor knocked out on the floor.

"What did you do to my snake?" I asked.

"She got in my way when I was trying to heal you, so I had to knock her out", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

To my surprise she didn't seem too angry with me for drugging her snake.

"What is it Kabuto?" asked Hope.

"I'm surprised you're not angry with me", I said.

"How about we make a deal", said Hope.

"And what will that deal be?" I asked.

"You teach me medical ninjutsu and not just the mystical palm technique I want to learn the more advance jutsus", said Hope.

"I'm still not hearing what I will get out of this deal", I said.

"In return I will not allow Doku to kill you", said Hope.

"You think a ten foot snake scares me?" I asked.

"You haven't seen her at her full size", said Hope.

"Okay it's a deal", I said.


	11. Mending Scars

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 11: Mending Scars **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would be happy to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, and Doku **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective**

I walked toward Orochimaru's office. He sat at his desk and looked deep in thought.

"I can come back if you're busy Lord Orochimaru", I said.

"No, I called you here for a reason", said Orochimaru.

"And what is that reason?" I asked.

"I want you to look over her body to see if it has changed", said Orochimaru.

"It would be my pleasure", I said.

"I know it will", said Orochimaru as I left the room.

Even though I've seen Hope completely bare I won't brush away an excuse to see it again. I walked back to my room and saw Hope mediating on her bed.

"Hope, I need to examine your body", I said.

She gave me her death glare. Even with that death glare she looks extremely attractive.

"Need to or want to?" asked Hope.

"Both", I said.

"Fine", said Hope.

"Why aren't you putting up a fight?" I asked.

"I'm tired", said Hope.

It's more than that she looks emotionally exhausted. She's missing her happy glow even at her saddest time it's always there. I want to bring that happiness back to her. I lead her to an examination room. She sat down on the examination table.

"I need you to strip down to your underwear", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The cold feeling of the metal table against my skin brought me into a flash back.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_Kakuzu carefully picked me up from the ground and walked to a pair of double doors. I didn't pay attention to room he brought me into I just cuddled closely into chest in breathed in his sent. I felt my eyes closing. My eyes opened when I felt the cold metal of the table Kakuzu placed me on. I saw his shirt was cover in my blood, but he didn't seem to care that I ruined his shirt. He took a step away from the table no please don't leave. I forced myself to move and managed to grab his hand. He didn't pull away from my touch. His hand was rough, but it gently. The snake man was glaring at Kakuzu as if something weird had just happened. This whole situation feels weird for me. _

"_You can leave now, Kakuzu, I can heal her myself", he said as he put on rubber gloves on and started to approach the table._

_When he said that I tightened my grip on his hand. He's the only one I trust here and I don't want him out of my reach. _

_"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with her", Kakuzu said as he blocked the snake man's path to the table. _

_I let out a small sigh of relief, which went unheard. _

"_Fine Kakuzu stay", hissed the snake man._

_I saw the snake man and Kakuzu move toward the table together. My sight went blurry. Please keep me safe Kakuzu. My eyes shut and everything went dark. _

I was brought out of my flash back when I heard Kabuto moving around. Kabuto turned around to get his equipment ready. When he turned around he dropped the things he had in his hands.

"I thought a woman's body had no affect on a medical ninja", I said.

"Uh", was all he managed to say.

It was a cute reaction. Me only wearing some lacy underwear has such a strong affect on him. I can use my body as an advantage. Maybe getting him to fall for me will lead to my freedom. If I can even convince Orochimaru that I'm in love with Kabuto he will give me more freedom. Since Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man maybe he will have the information to get rid of my curse mark. I gently touched the mark on my neck I want it gone. Even if he doesn't know how to break the curse mark I could still use his love as an advantage. I felt a pang of guilt about making him fall in love with me. In the end I will break his heart, which is something I don't enjoy. I know the pain of a broken heart and don't think any person deserves it. I know I won't enjoy faking a relationship with him.

"Kabuto, you're blushing", I said.

"No, I'm not", said Kabuto.

"Don't try to denine it. Your cute when your blushing", I said.

"You've never said anything like that before", said Kabuto.

I have to be more careful if I come on too strong he will know something wrong. I have to take it easy. I have to make think he's gaining my trust.

"You're going to have to get rid of your snake too", said Kabuto.

"You don't have to be so rude", said Doku.

I had completely forgotten that Doku was wrapped around my arm. I'm so use to her doing that I don't notice anymore. Doku slithered down my arm and onto the floor.

"You need to lie down on the table", said Kabuto.

"Okay", I said.

I felt his fingers tracing the three scars caused by Hidan's scythe. I felt a tingling sensation I know what that means it the precursor to a PTSD flash back, which I really don't need right now. I took a few deep breathes and managed to relax.

"What caused these?" asked Kabuto.

"My friend Hidan stabbed me with his scythe", I said.

"A three bladed scythe that's a unique weapon", said Kabuto.

"Ya he never lets that thing out of his sight", I said.

"So this man stabbed you with his scythe nearly killing you and you still consider him your friend", said Kabuto.

"I guess it does sound kinda weird", I said.

"It's not kinda weird it is weird", said Kabuto.

"What can I say I have a weird family", I said.

I felt a sadness building up in my heart. I can use this sadness I just need to overplay it a little.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

When I looked at Hope I saw tears of sapphires falling down her face. She looks, so saw vurable. I've never seen her like this before normally I only see her tough side. I want to give her comfort. I want to see her smile.

I sat down on the table with her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. To my surprise there wasn't a diamond blade going through my arm. She cuddled closely to me. She's probably only doing this because her emotions have taken over her body, but I will still enjoy this contact. I enjoyed Hope's scent she smells lightly pine needles. Hope's snake glared at me and looked like she wanted to attack. But Doku wouldn't move if Hope didn't command her to.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I felt Kabuto's arm wrapping around me and pulling me close. I enjoyed the comforting touch I haven't felt one for such a long time. Since I was so close to him couldn't help breathing in his scent. Kabuto smells like medical herbs and there was a light trace of blood. Kabuto got off the table and continued to look over my body.

"You never said why your friend stabbed you with scythe", said Kabuto.

"He wanted to sacrifice me to his god", I said.

"What kind of religion requires a human sacrifice?" asked Kabuto.

"Jashinism", I said.

"What the point of it?" asked Kabuto.

"It grants him immorality", I said.

It wasn't a complete lie he did want to sacrifice me to Jashin. He still probably does, but he can't do that since I'm immortal. The memory of Hidan testing my immortality came rushing back to me. He only did it once though.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I walked out of Leader's office I had just finished explaining to him my talent of being immortal. He still seems to be having a hard time believing I'm immortal. _

"_So there's a third member to zombie team", said Hidan as he walked toward me. _

"_I guess so", I said. _

_I could tell Hidan was fishing for attention, which is nothing new. I sat down at the table and started drawing in my sketchbook. I heard Hidan complaining, but it just ignored. _

"_You can't be immortal", said Hidan. _

"_I am", I said. _

"_How can you be immortal you don't serve Jashin?" asked Hidan. _

"_Kakuzu, is an atheist and he's immortal", I said. _

"_The fucking heathen only steals organs. He himself denies that he's immortal", said Hidan. _

"_I'm not going to prove my immortality to you Hidan", I said. _

"_Then I'll see it for myself", said Hidan. _

_I heard his scythe swing toward I managed to dodge his attack. The table was broken in half. I saw Hidan licking the blade of his scythe. Why is he doing that? I felt blood dripping down the side of my cheek. It was small cut, but that's all Hidan needs to activate his curse. __He drew the symbol for Jashin on the floor of the cave. He stood in the middle of the marking and my body went still. I've always wondered what affect Hidan's curse would have on me, but I was fine with never figuring it out._

"_Let's see if that diamond skin will protect you now", said Hidan. _

_Where is Kakuzu? He said he would be back in a few hours. I could really use his help right now. _

"_How about we have a little fun?" said Hidan. _

"_I don't want to know your kind of fun", I said. _

"_Too bad, but I know someone who would", said Hidan. _

"_And who would that be?" I asked. _

"_That sister of yours", said Hidan before he licked his lips. _

"_I didn't need to hear that", I said. _

_I tried to get the image of Hidan and my sister together out of my head. _

"_I bet she will love this game", said Hidan. _

"_In all honesty I think she really would enjoy this game too", I said. _

_My sister has the weirdest sense of pleasure. Hidan pulled out his metal spike and dug it into his right leg. At the exact time a puncture wound appeared on my leg. _

"_Hidan, I will get you back for this", I said. _

"_What will you do?" asked Hidan. _

"_I could send Kakuzu after you if I wanted to. I bet he will love ripping you into shreds", I said. _

_I saw Hidan's eyes widen he had forgotten about Kakuzu. _

"_It's too late now so I will just enjoy myself", said Hidan. _

_He cut his neck with a kunai. I couldn't breath. My body collapsed to floor. _

"_Fuck!" yelled Hidan. _

_As always Hidan didn't have a plan for if something went wrong. The pain was horrible, but I can ignore. I'm going to have a little fun. Over the years I've built up a tolerance for extreme pain. I closed my eyes and held my breath. _

"_No, fucking wake up little bitch!" yelled Hidan. _

_I swear I heard worry in his voice. _

"_I'm sorry Little Bitch just please wake!" yelled Hidan. _

_I tackled Hidan to the ground. Before I did anything else I channeled chakra to my hand to heal my neck. When I looked into his eyes I saw the fading traces of panic in his eyes. He was still breathing and his heart was racing. _

"_I told you I was immortal", I said. _

"_Don't ever fucking do that again Little Bitch. I swear if you do I will sacrifice you to Jashin", said Hidan. _

"_Aww, Hidan you were worried about me", I said. _

"_No, I wasn't", growled Hidan. _

"_Yes, you were and it was kinda cute", I said. _

"_I'm not fucking cute and I wasn't fucking worried", said Hidan. _

_I heard the door to the hideout open and saw walking Kakuzu. I saw the panic enter Hidan's eyes. Kakuzu just stared at us in disbelief I guess it's kinda a weird scene. Both Hidan and me are covered in blood. The fact that I was sitting on top his chest perfectly happy didn't make the scene any easier for Kakuzu to understand. _

"_What the fuck happened?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Nothing important", I said. _

"_That's hard to believe when both of you are covered in blood", said Kakuzu. _

"_It was nothing me and Hidan just got into a little disagreement nothing I couldn't handle", I said. _

_Kakuzu lifted me off of Hidan. He wiped the blood off my neck and saw the new scar on my neck. I gave a little whine of pain as put weight onto my leg. I saw Kakuzu body tensing with anger. Hidan will be beaten to a pulp there's nothing I can really do to stop it. Well actually I could, but Hidan derves to get his ass kicked. Kakuzu picked me up and put me on the bench. He channeled some of his chakra into the wound on my leg. _

"_I will take a look at your neck in a few minutes", said Kakuzu before he went after Hidan. _

_Once Kakuzu was finished with Hidan he walked over to me. He picked me up and carried me to his room. He carefully looked over my neck. _

"_You will be sore for a few day, but other wise okay", said Kakuzu. _

"_What about the scar?" I asked. _

"_It's already starting to fade", said Kakuzu. _

_He moved my hair away from my neck and started kissing his way up my neck. I gave a little moan. _

_"Such a beautiful sound", Kakuzu said. _

I came out of my flash back when I felt Kabuto gently shaking me.

"Are you okay?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I'm fine", I said.

"Let me see your back", said Kabuto.

I turned, so he could see my back. I felt Kabuto gently tracing one of the many scars on my back.

"Hope, will you allow me to heal these?" Kabuto asked.

"There scars they are already healed", I said.

"I can get rid of them I have that talent", said Kabuto.

I do want to get rid of my scars. I want to wipe away the things that reminds me of my past. If I get rid of them Kakuzu won't believe it's me.

"No", I said.

"You actually mean yes my pet", said Orochimaru who was leaning against the wall.

When did he get there?

"But-"

"Don't start a fit over this my pet. You can either play nice or Kabuto can strap you down to the table", said Orochimaru.

I did as I was told.

"And any way my pet I can easily give you new scars", said Orochimaru before he licked his lips.

There was way too much pleasure in his voice when talked about tourching me. Kabuto channeled his chakra into my back. Normally it feels nice when someone heals you with their chakra, but it stung.

"Why does it sting?" I asked.

"I'm forcing your body to make new cells at a fast rate. Sometimes that causes a stinging sensation", said Kabuto.

I bit my lip and ignored the pain. After a few minutes the pain went away.

"Perfect", said Kabuto.

I caught a glance of my back and saw my skin looked like brand new. I wonder how long it will stay like this. Kabuto looked tired. I slowly got off of the examination table and started getting dressed.

"Why would you want to keep your scars?" asked Kabuto.

"It's not important", I said.

"Those scars tell an extremely long and painful story, so why keep them?" asked Kabuto.

"Because my family know I have scars on my and they won't be able to recognize me without them", I said.

"If they were really your family they would recognize with or without your scars", said Kabuto.

He's right, which annoys me.

"Shut up", I growled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" asked Kabuto.

I just glared at him. A smiled appeared on his face.

"Your not going to see your family for a long time if ever, so why not enjoy your new skin", said Kabuto.

I walked out of the room and went back to my bedroom. I lifted up shirt and saw I still have the scars caused scythe.

"Kakuzu, you said you will always be able to find me. I hope that's true", I said.

"It isn't", said Kabuto.

I can handle extreme pain, but Kabuto saying that still hurts me on the emotional level.

"How do you know you've never felt the power of love", I said.

"I've felt love and I will feel it again if you let me get close enough", said Kabuto.

"I don't want you close", I said.

He hugged me tightly I tried fighting it.

"Let go of me!" I said.

"No, not until you calm down", said Kabuto.

I forced myself to calm down, but I am still angry beyond words with him.

"I'm not saying you have to get rid of the love you hold for someone else. I'm saying should be willing to let new love into your heart", said Kabuto.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for love yet", I said.

"I won't push you into", said Kabuto.

"Thank you", I said.

I think he's falling for me. I just have to build up more of his love. I just have to take my time about it.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I returned to Orochimaru's office to give my report on Hope.

"So how is my pet?" asked Orochimaru.

For some reason it bothered me when he called Hope is his pet, but there's nothing I can do about it.

"Is something wrong Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru.

He must have saw my reaction. I can't let him calling Hope that affect me.

"There's nothing wrong with her body it's perfect in every way", I said.

"You've seemed to gain the girl's trust", said Orochimaru.

"I guess you can say that but she's weary of me", I said.

"I want you to gain more of her trust", said Orochimaru.

"How would you suggest I do that?" I asked.

"I want you take her out on a mission let her have fun", said Orochimaru.

"And what's the point of that?" I asked.

"I want her to fall in love with you", said Orochimaru.

"What advantage will that give you?" I asked.

"She won't want to leave if she falls in love with you", said Orochimaru.

I love this chance. I walked into my room.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

For some reason Kabuto looked more happy then usual I have no idea why.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"We are going out in a mission", said Kabuto.

"Orochimaru is willing allowing me to go out on a mission?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kabuto.

"There has to be a catch", I said.

"There's no catch", said Kabuto.

"I find that hard to believe", I said.

"Believe me or not, but you still have to pack your bag", said Kabuto.

"I'm bringing Doku", I said.

"Yes, you can bring that annoying snake", said Kabuto.

"I wasn't asking Kabuto", I said.

Doku gave a loud hiss.

* * *

**Doku's Perspective **

Something doesn't seem right with mistress. She seems too happy about going on this mission. Mistress must be planning something, so I will keep my mouth shut. I will ask Mistress later.

"Mistress why do you like this guy so much?" I asked.

"He's my partner why make this harder on myself by hating him", said Mistress.

Something is extremely wrong with Mistress if she saying that.


	12. Fun A Rare Gift

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 12: Fun A Rare Gift **

**Please leave a review I love hearing what you guys have to say. I would love to hear any suggestions. Who knows maybe one of your suggestions will be put into the story. If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them. I haven't gotten review for awhile please leave one!**

**Perspectives: Snow and Kabuto **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I went to my room and packed up my bag.

"Mistress is something wrong?" asked Doku.

"My heart aches", I said.

"How do you fix that kind of pain?" Doku.

"It's something that can only be repaired by a certain person", I said.

And my certain person is so far away.

"I want you better Mistress", said Doku.

"I want me better too, Doku", I said.

"And so do I", said Kabuto from the doorway.

I cringed at the sound of his voice luckily he didn't see my reaction. I can't allow myself to react like this I suppose to act like I'm very slowly falling love with him.

"You don't care about my Mistress", growled Doku.

"That snake of yours is quiet rude", said Kabuto.

"I'm not the one who constantly stares at Mistress's ass while she isn't looking", said Doku.

I couldn't help letting out a little giggle it's rare for Doku to curse. She's normally, so polite.

"I can't help admiring such a perfect example of the female human form", said Kabuto.

"I am not a perfect woman I'm far from it", I said.

"I beg to differ", said Kabuto.

"You begging that's a sight I would love to see", I said.

"Me too", said Doku.

"Shut up you stupid snake", said Kabuto.

Doku gave a loud hiss this it was different from the others. I know that hiss she's going to attack. I grabbed her mouth and clamped it shut. I can't let Doku mess up my fake relationship with Kabuto. Doku gave me a confused look, but back down.

"Sorry Mistress. I should know better then to strike without your permission", said Doku.

I saw a smug grin on Kabuto's face.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning", said Kabuto.

I woke up before Kabuto. There's no point in waking him up. Any I want my space. I walked to bathroom and turned on the shower. The last thing I want right now is Kabuto staring at me in the bathroom.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" asked Doku before I stepped into the shower.

She slithered into the shower with me. Most people would find it awkward sharing a shower with a giant snake, but I don't. Doku follows me everywhere so I've gotten use to her sharing a shower with me.

"You know that you can't always share a shower with me", I said.

"Who else would you share it with. I know you don't want to share it with Kabuto", said Doku.

If it were possible for a snake to have a smirk Doku had one.

"So can you tell me what's wrong?" whispered Doku in my ear.

"All I can tell you is that I have a plan. Now let me enjoy the hot water for a minute", I whispered.

Doku must have grown to ten feet long form, because I ended up tripping on her body. She caught me before I hit the floor of the tub. I quickly got dressed. I sat down on bed and waited for Kabuto wake. His peaceful sleep reminded me of my Kuzu.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I walked into Kakuzu's bedroom he just returned from his mission I need to see him. I gently knocked on his door. _

"_Snow, you can come in I know it's you", said Kakuzu. _

_I quickly opened the door and tackled him to the ground. I pulled down his mask and kissed him. _

"_I guess you missed me", Kakuzu said. _

"Of _course I did", I said. _

_When I looked into his eyes I saw how tired he was. _

"_You haven't gotten that much sleep have you?" I asked. _

"_It's impossible to get a decent sleep with Hidan as my partner", Kakuzu said. _

_I grabbed his hand and lead him toward the bed. _

"_No, Snow I have work to do", said Kakuzu. _

"_But-_

"_No Snow", said Kakuzu. _

_He picked me up and placed me on his bed. I gave him my best puppy dog eye look. _

"_Save the look for another night my treasure. It might get us into a situation we can both enjoy ", said Kakuzu. _

_I felt my face turning pink. He kissed me on the forehead and then walked over to his desk. I heard the scribbling of his pen on paper. I felt my eyes closing. When my eyes opened I saw it was six in the morning and Kakuzu was still working. He's going to bed if he likes or not. I walked over to his desk. _

"_It's time for you to go bed to be my love", I whispered in his ear. _

"_No, Snow I have to work", said Kakuzu. _

_I grabbed the pen out of his hand. _

"_Did I say you had a choice", I said. _

_He knows he can't win this and I know he doesn't want to win this. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. He rested his head my chest, I heard his breathing even out as he went into a deep sleep. I ran my fingers hair through his soft dark brown hair. He looks so peaceful and so cute while he's asleep. In his sleep he doesn't look like a dangerous man. His eyes slowly opened. _

"_How long have I been out?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Well you fell asleep around six and it's ten now", I said _

_He tried getting up. _

"_Don't you dare you need your rest", I said. _

"_I was just stretching Snow. Why would I want to leave bed while you're in it?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_You are very cute when you are sleeping. You don't look dangerous when you are sleeping", I said. _

"_I don't look deadly when I sleep", said Kakuzu. _

"_No, you don't", I said before I gently kissed him on the cheek. _

I snapped out of my flash back when I felt Doku's tongue flicker in my ear.

"You know I hate it when you do that", I said.

"Sorry Mistress I had to get you out of your flashback before he woke up", said Doku.

"Do you know where we are going?" asked Doku.

"No, but I wished I did", I said.

"You could have just asked me", said Kabuto as he got out of bed.

"I didn't want to wake you up", I said.

"Well I'm up now", said Kabuto.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"The Hidden Waterfall Village", said Kabuto.

I will finally to get to see Kakuzu's village closely.

"That's a long journey", I said.

"The journey is half the destination", said Kabuto.

"That's true ", I said.

We walked through the village I saw all the children running around. I don't know what these children find, so comforting about Orochimaru. Ten kids tackled me down to ground.

"Hope!" yelled all of the kids.

"How are you guys doing today?" I asked.

All of the kids gave happy remarks.

"Here what's you guys are looking for", I said as pulled the candy out of my bag.

"Thank you Hope", said all of the kids.

They ran off when I gave them their candy.

"Why are you, so kind to those kids?" asked Kabuto.

"Because I want them to have some goodness in their lives", I said.

"You know some of those kids won't last long", said Kabuto.

"Don't remind me", I said.

It surprised me that Orochimaru is so good with children. The children in the village will do anything to protect him. I feel bad for them once they find out that he's only using them for his own gain they will be heart broken.

"Why do you look, so uncomfortable?" asked Kabuto.

"I don't like the idea of Orochimaru brain washing these children", I said.

"Don't you mean Master not Orochimaru", said Kabuto.

I glared at him.

"He's not here right now, so I'm not going call that ass master or anyone else", I said.

"I won't force you to call him while he's not here", said Kabuto.

"Thank you", I said.

"Mistress, you shouldn't be thanking him. He has no right to force you to call Orochimaru Master", said Doku.

I agree with Doku completely, but I have to make sure Kabuto thinks I'm falling for him. As much as I hate not telling Doku the compete truth me ignoring her commenting will show Kabuto I'm more interested in him. I will apologize to her later. After a few miles of walking we reached a medium village. It didn't seem to have ninjas associated with it. All the people were merchants or some sort of artist. One of the odd things about the village was that every building was a tent of some kind. Unlike the Sound Village the adults and children roaming the streets and they all looked happy. Under whose protection does the village fall? I know Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound Village won't keep these people safe.

"What is this village?" I asked.

"Shōnin village", said Kabuto.

"Who does it belong to?" I asked.

"It belongs to the artists, and merchants of this village", said Kabuto.

"But who protects it?" I asked.

"That's the interesting thing about this village whenever a threat arises they pack up and leave to find a new spot. Until that threat arises they will stay here", said Kabuto.

As we walked through the village a small tent belonging to a photographer caught my attention. The photos on the display were beautiful if though they were black and white. The ones of people showed the person's sol.

"Hope, can I trust you to stay while I buy some herbs?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I won't leave", I said.

"Why don't you run?" asked Doku.

"Because I don't want to suffer burning unbearable pain of my curse mark", I said.

I felt a twinge of pain where my curse mark was when thought of running away appeared in my mind. I really won't leave I want to look through the photos. I stepped into the tent.

"You have an eye for art Miss", said photographer.

The photographer was in her late sixties and was in good shape for someone her age. Her black hair was streaked with white and silver hair. She wore tattered jean, brown leather flip-flops, silver framed circular glasses, and a long sleeve white shirt with blue stripes on it.

"Can I ask your name?" I asked.

"Dorothea", said the woman.

I like that name maybe if I ever have daughter that could be an option. I shook my head. I have to get thought of having children out of mind it's something I can never have. Well maybe some time in the very far future. It will take a lot convincing for Kakuzu to want to have kids. No, I can't let my mind wonder to that right now.

"And yours?" asked Dorothea.

"Hope", I said.

"And what's the name of that beautiful snake wrapped around your arm?" asked Dorothea.

Doku stuck her head out from my hood and nodded her head in approval at the comment of being called beautiful.

"Her name is Doku and she's grateful for the compliment", I said.

"Well it nice to meet you two feel free to look around and tell me if anything catches your eye", said Dorothea.

"Thank you I will", I said.

I picked up four random photos from box and was surprised to see Hidan's image. The photo captured him, so perfectly. In the photo he sat lazily underneath the shade of tree. His scythe laid besides him only inches away from his hand. His skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat. There was blood spattered on his face. That annoying cocky smile of his was plastered on his face. The joy and thrill of his kill still lingered in his eyes. He looked extremely peaceful. The only thing missing is his Jashin necklace that I'm wearing around my neck. This photographer managed to capture Hidan at his happiest moment.

"Hidan", I said in an almost unnoticeable whisper, I said.

I fiddled with his Jashin necklace as looked at the photo. I heard click of a camera going off, but I didn't care. I can't believe I miss that fucking ass. I still don't know why I care about him. I put Hidan's photo behinds the others and saw Itachi's image. Two images of my family in one day it's turning out to be a pretty good day.

Instead of blank emotionless his face displayed emotion clearly. How did this woman captured Itachi's emotions? He was standing in the fog and most of his body was hidden by the fog and his cloak. His hat was wet from rain. Raindrops slid down his face making it appear he was crying. Even without the fake tears made of rain his sadness was apparent on his face. His eyes were still sharp and ready to attack, but there was hint of hope in them. What he was hoping for I can't tell? I saw the shadow Kisame in the background, but he was barely noticeable the star of the photo was Itachi.

"Good eye Hope that photo is one of my best sellers", said Dorothea.

Itachi could have been a model if he wanted to, but the career didn't fit his style. The thought of Itachi walking down a runway made me giggle.

"I can tell why it's beautiful", I said.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I heard the snapping sound of a camera, but ignored it. I moved to the next photo. The photo brought a smile to my face it would also bring a smile to Konan face. The photo was a close up of Konan and Leader. Their foreheads were touching. There was light blush across Konan's cheeks. This photo caught Leader and Konan at there happiest. It's such a simple photo, but it caught such a powerful and pure emotion of love. I can't help being jealous she's with the man she loves and I'm so far away from the mine.

I dropped other three photos when I reached the last one. I saw the image of my Kakuzu. It was a close up profile of his face. The background was a blur, so all the focus was on his handsome face. His hair framed his face, but didn't hide it. I saw that he was looking at piece of paper what was so interesting about that paper. His normally cold eyes were warm with love. The photo is pure it makes Kakuzu look like a naturally kind man. The only thing that will make it better would be if his mask was off. I heard another snap of a camera. I looked Dorothea who was smiling for some reason. I quickly wiped away my sapphire tears before she could see them.

"How did you get so close to him?" I asked.

"He was so absorbed in thought he didn't notice me", said Dorothea.

I miss him and all his habits like getting, so lost in a thought he didn't know what was going on around him. Kuzu please find me soon.

"Do you know those people?" asked Dorothea.

"Yes, in past life", I said.

A past life that I want to return as soon as possible.

"Do you want them?" asked Dorothea.

"I do but I don't have any money", I said.

"How about a trade then?" asked Dorothea.

"But I have nothing to trade", I said.

"Actually you do" said Dorothea.

Dorothea showed me the photos she had taken of me.

"I will give those photos if you let me sell the ones of you", said Dorothea.

"It's a deal", I said.

Dorothea put the photos in an envelope and I put it carefully into my bag. If I see Leader again I will give him the photo to give to Konan as present. Kabuto still isn't here so I have to stay.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure", said Dorothea.

"How did you capture their souls? A person can learn so much about these people just by looking at these photos", I said.

"The trick is to capture a photo without the subject knowing its being taken. People put on a mask when they know someone is watching", said Dorothea.

There has to be more than that.

"I have to admit that photo is one of my favorites getting a cold greedy man like him to show warmth was hard I've been trying to capture it for years", said Dorothea.

"Years?"

"Yes years. Whenever we set up in a new place him and man with silver hair make an appearance. Every time I tried taking a photo him his guard was always up. His photo of girl made him lower his mask. He must have loved her with all his heart", said Dorothea.

Aww, he was so deep in thought because he was looking at a photo of me. He misses me. He must be going through as much pain as me. I will find him. I won't wait for him to find me.

"My poor Kuzu", I said.

"Kuzu?" asked Dorothea.

"Sorry, I was lost in a thought", I said.

"Just like he was", said Dorothea.

"Yes, I guess I was", I said.

"I want you to have this", said Dorothea.

Dorothea put a silver necklace in my hand. There was silver amulet on the chain. In the middle of it there was an engraving a tree made of flames. There was some kind of writing around the flaming tree. It isn't the prettiest thing in the world, but it would be rude to reject her gift.

"I know it's not the prettiest thing in the world, but it's powerful", said Dorothea.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It returns lost lovers", said Dorothea.

It sounds like the perfect charm for me.

"Thank you for the kindness, but why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"Let's just say I'm a sucker for a great love story", said Dorothea.

"Sadly my great love story has come to an end", I said.

Dorothea laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Over the years I've learned that a truly great love story never comes to an end", said Dorothea.

"Then how do you explain Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Even though they both died their story of true love has never been forgotten", said Dorothea.

"Thank you", I said.

"For what?" asked Dorothea.

"For giving hope that my great love story won't end", I said.

"I'm glad I helped in something so important", said Dorothea.

I put the necklace on and hid it underneath my shirt, so Kabuto wouldn't notice it. Please let this charm work. Shit, I forgot to ask her when the photos were taken. Before I could ask her Kabuto walked into the tent.

"You actually stayed put", said Kabuto.

"Yes", I said.

Now I have to put on my emotional mask. It's such a heavy mask to wear.

"Do you know her?" Kabuto asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked.

"You and her seemed very friendly", said Kabuto.

"I'm just good at making friends I guess", I said.

After walking for a few hours I was getting bored. The scenery was all the same.

"Kabuto, you didn't tell me why we are going to the Hidden Waterfall Village", I said.

"I already told you we are going there for a mission", said Kabuto.

He smirked he knows that's not what I mean.

"If your not going to tell me about the mission you can at least talk about something. This constant silence gets boring really quickly", I said.

"What do you want to talk about then?" asked Kabuto.

"How about I ask you a question and you ask me a question", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I'm finally starting to get back some of her trust. I know she might not answer the questions honestly, but at least she's willing to give me an answer.

"Where are you originally from?" I asked.

"That's a hard question. Do mean where I was born or where I raised?" asked Hope.

"Which ever one", I said.

"Tomi Village", said Hope.

Tomi village is one of the wealthiest villages. It's many ports lead to great trade and a fast growing population. People native to that village are normally have dark eyes, hair, and are taller.

"You don't look native to that village", I said.

"Ya, I don't have that tallness, dark hair, and beautiful dark eyes of Tomi natives. I'm slave idiot I'm not native to anywhere. I lost whatever memory I had of my native village", said Hope.

"I guess your grateful that you don't have the native traits of Tomi", I said.

"I am grateful that I'm my own person", Hope said.

A smile appeared on Hope's face at stating she's different. Unlike other girls Hope doesn't find being different a bad thing.

"Where are you from?" asked Hope.

"I've lived in the Hidden Sand Village, Hidden Sound Village, Hidden Cloud, and the Hidden Leaf Village for a short time", I said.

"That doesn't answer my question what place did you call home?" asked Hope.

"The Hidden Leaf village a nice woman took me in and taught me how to heal and gave me my name", I said.

That got reaction from Hope for some reason.

"What was that?" I asked.

"She must have been important to you. The person who gives you your true name is always important", said Hope.

That's what's getting to her. I took away her name, which her in mind means I separated her from the one most important to her.

"Who was she to you?" asked Hope.

"She was like a mother to me", I said.

"What happened to your real parents?" asked Hope.

"They died", I said.

"What to woman who was like a mother to you?" asked Hope.

"She was killed", I said.

I felt a horrible pain come into my heart. I haven't felt this pain in such a long time. Hope seemed to notice my pain and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

She whispered in my ear,"I lost both of my parents too".

Then she let go of me.

"Do you at least have something to remember her by?" asked Hope.

"Yes, my glasses she was the one to gave them to me", I said.

"Your lucky you have something to remember her by. I have nothing to remember my mom by. I don't even look like her anymore", said Hope.

I felt guilt building in my heart I took away the only thing she could remember her mom by. Her appearance was the only connection to her mother and now its gone.

"If you don't mind me asking how did your parents die?" I asked.

Hope let out a sigh did I push her to far with that question.

"My mom died giving birth to me and I killed my father", said Hope.

"You killed your farther?" I asked in pure shock.

"Yes, he tried to kill me so I kill him", said Hope.

I swallowed loudly I better get on a more positive subject.

"Why did you choose the name Hope?" I asked.

"My mother wanted to name me that", said Hope.

"Then why don't you naturally go by that name?" I asked.

"I forgot that she named me that", said Hope.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

I saw Hope counting on her fingers.

"I have two older brothers, two older sisters, a half twin sister, and a little brother", said Hope.

I couldn't decipherer what brothers and what sisters came from her biological family or from her adoptive family. She's keeping herself vague. She's not going to risk telling me anything that could harm her family. One thing that's clear about Hope is she's willing to do anything to protect the ones she loves even if it means putting herself at risk.

Maybe one day if I'm truly lucky she will love me and want to protect me as much as wants to protect the ones she calls family. If that were to happen it will take time. A life with her would be great. Settling down stopping this constant travel and spending the rest of my life with her would be a dream. That would be a dream Nono would want me to follow. My mind flashed back to memory of the far past.

**Kabuto's Flash Back **

_Nono assigned a project I was suppose to draw a picture about my dream, but I have no idea what my dream is. I saw the other boys and girls scribbling picture of their dreams paper. Some of the common ones were becoming a ninja or finding someone to adopt them. Unlike most of the girls and boys I don't want to be adopted I like my life here with Nono and the others. If someone adopted me I would have to make all new friends again and get settled into a new village. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Nono. _

_"Why aren't you working Kabuto?" asked Nono. _

_"I don't know what my dream is", I said. _

_"Do you want to find a nice family to adopt you?" asked Nono. _

_"No, I don't want that I like it here", I said. _

_"All right then. Do you want to become a powerful ninja?" asked Nono. _

_"I guess that will be nice, but I don't think that what I want", I said. _

_"Then what do you want?" asked Nono. _

_"I want my own family. I want someone to protect and love me. One day maybe have my own kids and make sure they don't end up in a place like this", I said. _

_"That's a good dream Kabuto", said Nono. _

_I started drawing. I first drew myself as a grown up. Okay what does a family need? A family needs a mom and wife. I tried to make her look as pretty as possible, but drawing skills aren't the best. When I looked down at the finished drawing I smiled. I ran up to Nono and showed her my drawing. _

_"What beautiful drawing, Kabuto", said Nono. _

_"Thank you", I said. _

_"I just have one question why does girl in drawing have white hair?" asked Nono. _

_"I couldn't find any colors that I liked so I just left it white", I said. _

_"This a good dream Kabuto. I want you to always keep this dream in your heart", said Nono. _

I shook my head I haven't thought about my time in the orphanage in a long time. Someone as kind hearted as Hope would want to have children. Being the father to her children would be something to be proud of. I shook my head I can never have that with her. She will eventually become the host for Orochimaru. I can't have her in that way. One of the only conditions of me being near Hope is that I can't get her pregnant. So that means no Kabuto Jr. in Hope's and mine future.

"Kabuto, you still here?" asked Hope.

"Do you want me to bite him Mistress it will be my pleasure", said Doku.

"That won't be necessary", I said.

"Aww, I wanted an excuse to bite you so badly", said Doku.

Have to keep in focus. I can't let my daydreams get in the way. No matter how tempting it is.

"Is one of your older brother Hidan?" I asked.

"Yes, he's my pain in the ass older brother. Who gets on my last nerves, yet I still love him. I'm probably the only person whose ever cared about him that much", said Hope.

Whenever she talks about Hidan she fiddles with that Jashin necklace. I saw her eye twitch. She unknowingly told me about someone important to her. She's scolding herself for telling me that Hidan is much more then a friend to her he's like family to her. Hope has a twisted idea of what family is.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

He noticed my fake twitch, but he didn't notice it was fake.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"No", said Kabuto.

I have to think of some new questions. We reached another village and my feet were killing me. Something caught my attention a poster about celebration with dancing and drinking.

"Do you like dancing?" I asked.

"No, not really", said Kabuto.

"Do you at least know how to dance?" I asked.

"Yes, I know how to dance", said Kabuto.

"Then you wouldn't mind taking me to the festival tonight", I said.

"You want me to go with me?" asked Kabuto.

"I didn't think I had a choice", I said.

"Are you ready to set up camp?" asked Kabuto.

Why did he change the subject does he hate dancing that much? We set up camp at the edge of town.

"You still haven't answered my question", I said.

"And what question is that?" asked Kabuto.

I glared at Kabuto he knows what question I mean. He saw the annoyance in my eyes.

"You really want go to the festival don't you", said Kabuto.

"Yes, I need something fun if I don't do something that will bring some joy into my life I will go into a sadness", I said.

Kabuto body's tensed me going into a depression will affect him. This is a good sign. Night finally came and the sound of music and fun filled the air.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I can't let her fall into sadness. I don't want to her to lose her warm glow. Hope, went to change ten minutes ago what is taking her so long?

"Can you hurry you're the one who wants go to this thing", I said.

"Okay I'm coming", said Hope.

My eyes widened Hope was showing off her body today. She wore a tight tang top and short shorts. Her hair was down and her eyes were sparkling brightly. It annoyed me that her face was still hidden by her mask. At least she was showing off her beautiful body.

"Where's your snake?" I asked.

"Doku, is staying here", said Hope.

"What's with change in clothes?" I asked.

"You're the one who wanted me to show off my body", said Hope.

I looked over her body one more time.

"Stop staring and let's go already", said Hope.

She took my hand and dragged me to the festival. There were couples on the dance floor enjoying them selves.

"Do you drink Kabuto?" asked Hope.

"Only on occasion. How about you?" I asked.

"I enjoy a drink every once in awhile", said Hope.

"Something tells me it's more than once an in awhile", I said.

She glared at me I hit a nerve and a very sensitive one. Does my Hope have a drinking problem? She'd probably kill me if she knows I consider her mine.

"Sorry did I hit a nerve?" I asked.

"I did have a drinking problem when I was younger. Drinking was one of the ways I tried to escape the pain of being a slave, but I have learned how to control it", said Hope.

"Can I get you anything?" asked a waitress.

"A bottle of sake", I said.

She looked surprised that I was allowing her drink. A man walked over to ask Hope to dance. She looked at me as if asking if she could dance I nodded my head yes and a bright smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

To my surprise Kabuto actually let me dance with the man who asked me. I might actually have fun tonight it's a miracle.

"So what did I do to deserve a dance with such a beautiful woman as you?" asked the man.

"My friend doesn't like to dance", I said.

"Friend or boyfriend?" asked the man.

"Friend who wants to be my boyfriend", I said.

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing out on", said the man.

"Your right he doesn't", I said.

We stepped onto the dance floor and he put his hand on my waist. I took his hand in mine.

"So can I get the name of the man who got me onto the dance floor?" I asks

"Marco", said the man.

"Can I get your name?" asked Marco.

"Hope", I said.

"A pretty name and a even prettier face", said Marco.

I blushed. His cheesy pick up line reminded me of Taro. As we moved along the dance floor I saw Kabuto staring at me. He's jealous this is perfect. The music changed from slow to a hot salsa. If a simple slow dance got Kabuto that jealous what would a sexy salsa do.

"Do you still want to be in my partner in this dance?" asked Marco

"Of course", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

The music changed from a slow music changed to hot salsa music. The man pulled Hope closer. Their movements became quicker, but more passionate. How did Hope learn to dance like that? The passion wasn't one sided Hope was showing some passion too. My hands turned to fists I can't help being jealous any man would be. The music finally ended. I motioned for Hope to come over. I can't watch her dancing with that man or any other. She slowly walked over to me. She glanced back at the man she danced. I glared at the man seemed to get the idea to back off. I could kill him in a matter of seconds if he approaches my Hope again.

"What's that glare for?" asked Hope.

"It was nothing", I said.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" asked Hope.

"I'm sure it's nothing", I said.

"I highly doubt that", said Hope.

"So what do think is bothering me then?" I asked.

"That's easy you're jealous. If you want to dance with me all you have to do is ask", said Hope.

I glanced at her she didn't seem to be joking. I poured her a glass of sake. Lets see how well my Hope can handle her liquor.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I easily drank the first little glass of sake. He's trying to get me drunk. Good luck with that Kabuto it take a lot more than one bottle of sake to get me drunk.

"Are you sure you want to play this game, Kabuto?" I asked.

"I don't know what game your talking about Hope", said Kabuto.

"Well before we get drunk lets have a dance first", I said.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" asked Kabuto.

"The salsa? I learned like everyone else someone taught me", I said.

I love to dance the one who taught me was Eiji. I never thought he would introduce me to something I love to do. I allowed my mind to travel.

**Snow's Flash Back**

_I was annoyed and pissed off not a good combination for anyone. That stupid dance teacher can't teach for his life. I couldn't stop stepping on his feet and he's getting feed up with trying to teach me. I have to learn how to actually dance. The closing thing to dancing I know is wrapping my arms around someone's neck and swaying back and forth. I have to learn to dance in a few days my wedding is coming up. __I cringed thought of my wedding come up it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. I would only enjoy this experience if I was marrying Kakuzu._

"_You looked stressed", said Eiji. _

_"She looks stressed I'm the one whose stress. This bride of yours has two left feet", said my dance teacher. _

_"You can go I will teach her how to dance. Don't worry you will still get paid", said Eiji to my teacher. _

"_I can't dance for my life", I said. _

"_Dancing isn't that hard", said Eiji. _

_He put on some slow music. _

"_If you want to learn how to dance your going to have come closer", said Eiji as he reached his hand out to me._

"_I don't want to learn I have to learn", I said. _

"_Dancing with me won't be that bad. Who knows maybe you'll even have some fun", said Eiji. _

_I walked over to him. He put his hand on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder and he took my hand in his. The slow dance was extremely easy to learn. It seemed so hard when the dance instructor was teaching me. _

_"See it's not that hard to learn", said Eij. _

"_This is boring", I said. _

"_I thought you would think that", said Eiji. _

_He let go of my waist and hand. He changed the music to something faster and steamier. _

"_This dance might be harder to learn, but I think you will enjoy much more", said Eiji. _

_After a few hours I learned how tango and salsa. I'm not the best dancer in the world, but I'm enjoying myself and Eiji was enjoying all the close contact with me. He separated from me and turned of the music. _

"_So was I right did you have fun?" Eiji asked. _

"_I did", I said. _

"_I told you it would be fun", said Eiji. _

"_Eiji, how did you learn how dance like that?" I asked. _

"_Do you know how many town dances and celebration I have to go to? Practically every woman asks me to dance, so I had to learn", said Eiji. _

"_Well, you're only going to one dance partner from now on", I said. _

_A smile appeared on his face. Eiji grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. _

"_You don't know how happy that makes, Snow", said Eiji. _

"_I'm glad your happy, Eiji", I said. _

_I really did mean what I said I am happy that he's happy. _

"_I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy", said Eiji. _

"_You know that's going to be a very long time", I said. _

"_Spending an immortal life with you will far too short", said Eiji. _

_I couldn't deny that wasn't cute. _

"Hope snap out of it", said Kabuto.

"Oh, sorry I got lost in a memory", I said.

"That happens to you a lot", said Kabuto.

"I can't help it", I said.

I pour myself another glass of sake.

"So do you do you want to dance?" asked Kabuto.

"I think the real question is do you want to dance?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. It surprised me that he actually knew how to dance well.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance", I said.

"I didn't say I couldn't dance I said I didn't like to dance. But I'll make an exception for you", said Kabuto.

We danced for a few more minutes then went back to the bar to finish off two bottles of sake. After one hour he was wasted. I put his arm around shoulder and carried him back to our campsite. I placed him in his tent. Kabuto is a lightweight. Him being this wasted remind me of Konan's and mine night out.

**Snow's Flash Back **

"_You and Kakuzu still awkward?" asked Konan. _

"_Yes", I said._

_Everything was going so well until left me Tatsuo house. He wanted me to move on without him. What he doesn't understand is I can't live without him. _

"_Come on it's our night out lets enjoy ourselves and get our minds off our ungrateful boyfriends", Konan said. _

"_Okay so what do you suggest we do?" I asked. _

"_We get drunk", said Konan. _

"_But-_

"_What are you under age?" asked Konan. _

"_Yes, I'm only twenty", I said. _

"_When is your birthday?" asked Konan. _

"_I don't know", I said. _

"_Then how do you know your twenty?" asked Konan. _

"_I always thought I was a year older after New Years Day", I said. _

"_You look old enough", said Konan. _

_She grabbed my hand and led me to the nearest bar. _

"_I need something stronger then sake", said Konan. _

_We sat down at a small table. A waitress came to the table. _

"_What do you two want?" asked the waitress. _

"_One bottle of your strongest vodka and two shot glasses", said Konan. _

_The waitress came back to the table a few minutes later. _

"_How about we play a game?" said Konan. _

"_What do you suggest?" I asked. _

"_Have you ever played Have You Ever?" asked Konan. _

_A smile appeared on my face. I grabbed the bottle and poured myself a shot. Man, this stuff is strong. _

"_I normally played with the kitchen staff at Master's house", I said. _

"_How old were you?" asked Konan. _

"_I started drinking when I was twelve", I said. _

"_That young?" asked Konan. _

"_If you lived my life you would have started drinking early too", I said. _

"_I guess I would", said Konan. _

"_Shall we start then?" I asked. _

"_Have you ever been with a man before?" asked Konan. _

_I felt my face turning pink. _

"_You are still a virgin!" said Konan. _

_I saw a lot of the men at the bar staring at me with perverted eyes. _

"_Yes, and you already knew that", I said. _

"_I thought you and Kakuzu would have done it by now", said Konan. _

_"I'm kinda nervous about losing it", I said. _

_She poured herself a shot. This went on until the bottle was empty. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder. This could be a problem we are both drunk and only one of us know how to get back. _

"_Konan, do you know how to get back?" I asked. _

"_Yes", said Konan. _

_After a few wrong turns we finally reached the hideout. Konan was putting all of her weight on me. Great she's asleep. _

"_Konan, wake up you need to do the hand signs", I said. _

_Her eyes slowly fluttered open. _

"_Okay Snowy", said Konan. _

_The door of the hideout slowly opened. I had a great time tonight. I saw Leader and Kakuzu staring at us and I couldn't help laughing at them. I managed to get my room. I heard a knock on door and walked toward. I saw Kakuzu staring at me. _

"_You dropped these", said Kakuzu. _

_He had my bunny ears in his hand. No, I wanted my costume to be a surprise. I tried grabbing them, but I fell. He caught me before I hit the ground. This is the closest I've been to him for a while. I cuddled closely to him and breathed in his sent. _

I snapped out of my flash back when I heard Kabuto moan. He's going to have a horrible hang over when he wakes up.

"We can leave", said Doku.

"Maybe your right", I said.

I walked out of the tent. As if my curse mark sensed my attentions it started spreading over my body. As it spread across my body my pain grew. I screamed out in pain. I felt tears of diamond falling down my face. I forced myself move into the tent. As soon as my body was in the tent the pain went away. If the curse mark causes me this much when I'm only thinking about running away I can't imagine the pain I will go through if I actually do. I felt fear starting to kick in. With this mark I will never be able to return to my family.

"Mistress please don't cry", said Doku as she wrap herself around my arm.

"Sorry I can't help it", I said.

"What wrong Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Nothing", I said.

"Please tell me what's wrong Mistress maybe I can help", said Doku.

"Because this stupid curse mark I will never be free", I said.

"Snap out this mistress stop dwelling in your own self pity and do something about!" yelled Doku.

Doku snapped me back into reality she's I have to stop pitying myself and move forward.

"Thank you Doku I needed that", I said.

Doku smiled and then cuddled closely to me.

"I can look through the library in at home cave to see if there's any information that can help", said Doku.

"Home?" I asked

"Ryūchi Cave", said Doku.

"That would be great. Come back as soon as you find anything that could help", I said.

"Yes, Mistress", said Doku before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kabuto will notice Doku not be with me. Maybe if I summon one of my other snakes he won't notice. If does notice I will just make up an excuse. I stepped out of the tent.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

A puff of smoke appeared. Didn't really focus on what snake I wanted to summon. I wonder which one will appear. A smaller version of Mamba appeared. He was about four feet long.

"Why did you summon me my lady?" asked Mamba.

"I need your company", I said.

Mamba laughed.

"Your probably the first person to ever say that", said Mamba.

"Can you wrap around arm and travel around with me?" I asked.

"That's all you need. Getting a free ride on a warm body and not having to work that's sounds like something I can enjoy", said Mamba.

He slithered up my sleeve and wrapped himself around my arm.

"Your are very comfortable", said Mamba.

"Thanks I guess", I said.

Mamba fell asleep. Sleep is good idea maybe falling asleep will lead me to good dream about my Kuzu.


	13. Destination

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 13: Destination **

**Sorry that it took, so long for me to update. I've just started college, so it might take me longer publish, but I won't stop writing. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, and Itachi **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up early in the morning and saw Kabuto in a deep sleep. Something tells me we won't be going drinking again any time soon.

"Why are you up, so early my lady?" grumbled Mamba as his eyes slowly opened.

"I'm a morning person I can't help it", I said.

"Doesn't mean I have to be one", groaned Mamba.

"Shut up and go back to sleep", I said.

I felt Mamba getting comfortable on my arm. I heard Kabuto getting up.

"Morning", I said.

"How can you be up after last night?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm use to drinking. It takes something a lot stronger then two bottle of sake to knock me out", I said.

"Do you have be so loud?" asked Kabuto as he rubbed his head.

"I take it your not use to hangovers", I said.

He shook his head no. I can't say I'm not enjoying his hangover.

"What's with all the noise?" growled Mamba.

"What was that?" asked Kabuto.

"You mean who", I said.

Mamba stuck his head out of my hood.

"Who are you?" asked Mamba.

"Kabuto", said Kabuto.

"Mmm, I don't like him", said Mamba as he return to his hiding place in my hoody.

"I thought Doku was rude. Where is she any way?" asked Kabuto.

"She's taking a break", I said.

"Why I thought she was your favorite?" asked Kabuto.

"I thought I was your favorite", said Mamba.

"I don't have favorites I love all of my snakes equally", I said.

In truth I care about Mamba a little more then the rest of the snakes I summon. The reason why I do is that he reminds me of Kakuzu. Mamba let out an annoyed grunt. I scratched under his chin and he calmed down some.

"Mamba, needs training", I said.

Kabuto slowly stood up.

"Are you sure can walk well enough?" I asked.

Kabuto gave me a curious look.

"If I didn't know better I would think you actually cared", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

When I looked at Hope I saw a very light blush across her face.

"I just don't want to carry you all the way to the Hidden Waterfall Village", said Hope.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" I asked.

I moved closer to her. I heard a loud hissing coming from Hope's jacket.

"Boy, you stay away from her your not worthy her!" growled Mamba.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I have sensed the love of her mate and that gave me knowledge of his power", said Mamba.

Why does she like the rude ill-tempered creature?

"She already has a worthy mate who's more powerful than you. You will never be able to surpass him in her heart", growled Mamba.

"If her mate is so worthy of her why isn't he here now protecting her?" I asked.

Mamba didn't have answer for that, but Hope broke into tears. I was fool to think that her love for someone else could leave her heart, so easily. But I'm slowly gaining her trust and she's starting to feel something for me.

"Look what you've done boy!" growled Mamba.

Hope needs space for now. And even if she wanted me near that snake hers will keep me at a distance. I wanted to comfort, but I know that's the last thing she wants from me right now. Her tears of sapphires and pink pearls finally stopped flowing. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"That snake of yours needs a lesson in manners", I said.

"You should learn how to respect your elders, boy", said Mamba.

"I don't see an elder who deserves respect", I said.

I pulled out a kunai. Mamba gave a loud hiss and made sure to show off his fangs and ink black mouth. I know what that ink black mouth means he has extremely dangerous venom. I backed off a bite from him would mean certain death even with my healing abilities. Mamba returned to his hiding place in Hope's jacket. I actually miss Doku I hate this new snake of hers.

"We have to pack up camp", I said.

It only took us a few minutes to take down camp.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I loved Mamba's reaction to Kabuto it reminds me, so much of Kakuzu and how he reacted to Deidara getting close to me. I think I'm going to really enjoy having Mamba around.

"Give me your forehead protector", said Kabuto.

"Your forgetting the word please boy", said Mamba.

I giggled I'm really going to enjoy having Mamba around.

"Why do you need it?" I asked.

"Because the Hidden Waterfall Village doesn't take kindly foreign ninjas in their land", said Kabuto.

That sounds like a good enough reason for me. As Kabuto reached out to take my forehead protector from my hand Mamba tried to bite him.

"What was that for?" asked Kabuto.

"You still haven't said please, boy", said Mamba.

I hope Kabuto know better than to start a fight with Mamba because that will not end well for him.

"Hope, can you please give me your forehead protector?" Kabuto.

"Look my lady it's a miracle he actually learned something", said Mamba.

Kabuto glared at Mamba and Mamba glared right back at him with an equal amount of hatred.

"Here go", I said.

We found a group of merchants who were heading to the Hidden Waterfall Village and joined them. As I looked at the group closely I recognized some of them. They were the same merchant that my students and I escorted to the Hidden Leaf Village. Well tried to escort the Hidden Leaf, but the mission didn't exactly end in success. Night came, but even in the darkness I saw the outlines of the giant tree that toward above the village.

"Is the your first time to this village?" asked one of the merchants.

"No, but I haven't visited here in a long time", I said.

We finally made it into the Hidden Waterfall Village. The streets were alight with lanterns. It is a beautiful village there was a great amount of plant life there. The village looked prosperous and happy. As Kabuto and I walked through the village the library caught my eye. It was closed now, but maybe in the morning it will be open. There might be a book in there that has the information I'm looking for in it.

"Hope, do you like to read?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I love reading", I said.

"Maybe if you're a good girl I'll let you go to the library all by yourself", said Kabuto.

"How good?" I asked.

"I will decide that once we find a room tonight", said Kabuto.

I felt a blush appearing across my face when he said that. I'm not looking forward to tonight. Kabuto found a small inn. As we walked into the lobby I saw the owner smiling brightly at us. The owner of inn was a chubby older lady her gray hair that was tied up in a bun, and she reeked of powerful perfume of some kind. Kabuto and I walked up to the desk.

"Aww, what cute little couple you two are! I'm guessing you two are on your honeymoon", said the owner.

"Yes, we are on our honeymoon", said Kabuto.

"Oh, my I almost forgot to introduce myself I'm Mrs. Ling", said Mrs. Ling.

"Nice to meet you", said Kabuto.

I gave him a quick glare. The owner didn't notice my glare she was just happily staring at Kabuto. Why is she, so fascinated with him?

"Miss you are so lucky to have such a handsome husband", said Mrs. Ling.

I nodded my head yes.

"Then I will give you two the honeymoon sweet to celebrate this precious moment", said the owner.

This is not any what a precious moment this is hellish moment there are no if, ands, or buts about it! I took a deep breath I have to stay calm I can't let this get to me. Mrs. Ling seemed to notice that something was bothering me. But she soon lost interest and continued staring at Kabuto in awe.

"Thank you", said Kabuto.

"Your wife isn't too talkative", said Mrs. Ling.

"She's just shy", said Kabuto as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

Okay I can play this role a little I have to play this role, so Kabuto will think I'm falling for him. I cuddled closely to Kabuto and tried to hide from Mrs. Ling's glance.

"Your lucky you got a shy one the loud ones are the ones to worry about. I learned that the hard way", said man as he walked to the front desk.

Mrs. Ling pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is my ass of a husband", said the owner.

I saw Mr. Ling kept looking over body he didn't even to try to hide it from his wife. When Kabuto saw this he pulled me closer to him, but that didn't stop Mr. Ling's wondering gaze. Mr. Ling doing that made me appreciate how Kakuzu never admired another woman's beauty, he only admired mine.

"Again boy never forget how lucky you", said the owner's husband as he walked away.

"I'll show you two to your room", said the owner.

As soon as she opened the door I wanted to runaway, but I forced my walk into the room. In the center of the room was a giant bed with pink covers. There was a heart made of rose petals on the bed.

"I will leave you two love birds alone", said the owner before she shut the door.

When I looked at Kabuto he had a cocky smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face this isn't funny", I said.

"I can't help smiling", said Kabuto.

When he sat down on the bed the metal springs squeaked loudly.

"Looks everyone will know what we are doing", said Kabuto.

"Well there will be nothing for them to hear", I said.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said.

"Are you sure that you don't want to what couples do while on their honeymoons?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said.

I walked to bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm going to take a bath", I said.

"Do you want company?" asked Kabuto.

Before I could say anything Mamba said, "boy, the only person who will be joining her is me and you try to join us who knows where my fangs might land".

"Looks like that's a no", I said.

I opened the door to the bathroom and locked it behind me. To my surprise I didn't hear Kabuto knocking on the door for me to open it. I guess if he really wanted come in he could knock down the door, but that would hard to explain to the owner. When I looked in the bathroom I saw a tub that could comfortably fit two adults and there were candles every. I would love to be in this room with Kakuzu. I easily found some matches and started lighting all the candles. I turned off the light and the room was set a glow with candle light. I turned on the hot water and put in bubble bath. I got into the tub, but it felt, so empty without the person I love in it. I started crying. Why when everything was going so well everything I love was ripped away from me?

"Please don't cry my Lady", said Mamba.

"Sorry Mamba, but sometimes it's so hard to keep my tears in", I said.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" asked Mamba.

"Unless you can turn into the one I love then no. You might act like him, but still not him", I said.

"I'm sorry that your in, so much heartache my lady", said Mamba.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and started dreaming.

**Snow's Dream **

_The smell of roses and lavender filled the air. I was in a tub the room was a glow with candlelight. My body felt, so relaxed like there wasn't a worry in the world that could affect me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness of the room. I felt a rough hand gently caressing my face. _

"_Let me see those beautiful midnight blue eyes my treasure", said Kakuzu. _

_When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of Christmas colored eyes staring back at me. Kakuzu was only wearing a fluffy towel around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled into a deep kiss. _

"_May I join you, Snow?" asked Kakuzu. _

_I nodded my head yes. He got in behind me. His hands moved my hair away from my neck. I felt his lips gently kissing up my neck. His hands moved to my back and gently started massaging. I let out a little moan. _

"_Enjoying yourself my love?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Yes", I said. _

"_It's only going to get better my love", said Kakuzu. _

_I think I'm going to give Kakuzu a special gift today, but first I'm going to enjoy more of his foreplay. He pulled me close I felt his excitement against my back. His hands moved to my belly and then move to a much more sensitive area. I let out another moan when I felt one of his long fingers slowly enter me. I felt him trying to get me into a new position. The tub was giant and there was plenty of space for us to move around. I grabbed his hands and made him sit up. Kakuzu gave me a confused look. _

"_Don't worry you'll enjoy this", I said. _

_Now I was facing him. I got into his lap and his harden length slowly slid into me. Kakuzu let moan. _

"_You are right my love I will enjoy this very much", said Kakuzu. _

_His hands went to my hips and urged me to ride him. I moved forward. As I rode him he bucked his hips. I let out a loud moan. His threads gently caressed my body. My body craved release, but I don't want this moment to end. I let out a loud moan as my climax came. Kakuzu followed me soon after. I got off his lap and stepped out of the tub. __I wrapped a towel tightly around my body and started drying off my hair. Kakuzu slowly got out of tub and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. He took the towel that was in my hand and threw it to the floor. Kakuzu pressed his hip against me and I felt how excited he was._

"_Again?" I asked. _

"_Do you have any objections?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_I'm just tired", I said. _

"_Don't worry my love all you have to do is relax and enjoy yourself", said Kakuzu. _

_He lead into the shower and turned on the hot water. Soon the room was filled with steam and couldn't see anything, but I felt Kakuzu's threads winding around my body gently caressing. _

A loud knocking on the door woke me up from my dream.

"What the fuck, Kabuto I was dreaming!" I yelled

"You've spent time too much time in there it's time to get out", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I wonder what she was dreaming about that made her, so angry about waking her up. The door of the bathroom slowly creaked open and Hope stood in the doorway only wearing a short pink towel.

"Can I have my clothes please?" asked Hope as she pointed to her bag near the bed.

I tossed her bag over to her and she easily caught it. She started walking back the bathroom. I appeared in front of the door before she could get there.

"Move", said Hope as she to get into the bathroom.

"No, you will be changing out here", I said.

"Fine", said Hope

Hope's towel slowly fell to ground but before I could see anything a white sparkling mist appeared around her body. When the mist faded Hope was completely dressed. She's being a bit of a smart ass, but that happy aura is back, which made up for her behavior.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kabuto didn't look angry he looked amused at my little trick. When looked back up at him I saw that he lying down on the bed waiting for me to join him. How far does he want to go? I lay down besides him. I pulled the covers over my body and turned my back away from him.

"Hope, if you want to go to the library by yourself tomorrow your going to have to come closer than that", said Kabuto.

I turned around, so I faced him. I forced myself to rest my head on his chest and cuddle closely to him. I miss the sounds of Kakuzu's hearts beating it always made me feel calm.

"Was that so hard?" asked Kabuto.

"Don't push your luck", I said.

Kabuto pulled down my hood and took out the comb that was keeping my hair up. He started running his fingers through my hair. Him doing that made me want Kakuzu even more than before. I felt my eyes slowly closing.

I woke up early in the morning and got ready. Mamba woke up when he heard me moving around the room. Kabuto was still asleep. I'm in no rush to wake him up.

"Do you always wake up this early?" asked Mamba before he slowly slithered up my arm.

"Yes, I normally wake up this early, but it doesn't mean you have to", I said before I gently petted his head.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Mamba.

"Sure", I said.

"What were you dreaming about that made you moan, so loudly?" asked Mamba.

I felt my facing going pink with blush. Mamba let out low chuckle.

"I was moaning?" I asked.

"Yes, and you seemed to enjoying yourself", said Mamba.

I felt my face burning even hotter with blush.

"It's alright my dear. There's nothing wrong with a little self enjoyment", said Mamba.

"Someone I love said something like that", I said as I gently rubbed Mamba under his chin.

He fell back into a peaceful sleep. I want to cry, so badly, but if I did my tears will give away my true feelings and that's something I can't risk. Kabuto slowly got out of bed my back was turned him, so he couldn't see the emotions on my face. I took a deep breath and forced a warm smile on face.

"What a pretty smile. What did I do to deserve that?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm just happy", I said.

He walked forward to me and gently touched my face. He pulled down my mask. I felt my face get warm with blush. I backed away from him when he tried to kiss.

"Hope, I won't hurt", said Kabuto.

I can do this. It's only a kiss it won't kill me. I took a deep breath and allowed Kabuto face to come closer. I shut my eyes. His lips were warm and soft. I felt his warm tongue gently brush against my bottom lip asking for permission into my mouth. I opened my mouth a little and allowed him entrance.

"Was that, so bad?" asked Kabuto.

"It wasn't", I lied.

"Now can we please go to the library?" I asked.

"Don't you want breakfast first?" asked Kabuto.

"Okay", I said.

He took me down to the kitchen. The smell of pastries filled the air. My stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like your hungry to me", said Kabuto.

"Shut up", I said.

I filled plate and we went to a two-person table near a window. The owner's husband Mr. Ling walked.

"Is she pregnant already?" asked Mr. Ling.

So what I eat a lot. None of the weight sticks with me, so I don't see a problem with enjoying myself.

"I'm not pregnant you idiot I'm just hungry", I said.

He glared at me. I got up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Kabuto.

"The bathroom", I said.

I walked into the bathroom it was quiet. I didn't really have to go it's just that I don't want to be with them. I heard the door to the bathroom creak open. When I looked over I saw Mr. Ling. I backed away this can't mean anything good. He grabbed me and pressed me against the wall. This is not going to happen!

I managed to turn around and punch the man in the gut. I ran for the door and Mr. Ling chased after me. Ran into the lobby and hid behind the nearest person. When I looked more closely at the man I saw that he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. When I looked up at his face I saw it was Itachi. His face showed no emotions. But I saw a hint of anger in his eyes I wasn't sure if that anger was at Mr. Ling or me.

When he looked at me he didn't seem to recognize me. I wanted to cry the person who I considered brother doesn't recognize me. I wanted to yell and scream that it's me your sister Snow! But when that thought came to mind a burning sensation went through my body. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. The burning sensation cooled.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" asked Itachi.

"He tried to hurt me", I said as pointed to Mr. Ling.

"You should leave this woman alone", said Itachi.

His voice was powerful and intimating. Mr. Ling backed away from Itachi. I saw his eyes turn red he most be really angry.

"She's not here Itachi lets move on", said Kisame.

But I am here your looking right at me. I couldn't force my body to do anything that would reveal to them that I was here. All because of this curse mark.

"Thank you for helping me. I better return to my husband he's probably worried about me ", I said.

"Aren't you a little to young to be married?" asked Kisame.

"Do you want to meet him?" I asked.

I grabbed Itachi hand before he could object and lead him to Kabuto. Itachi quickly looked over Kabuto.

"You should keep a better eye on your wife", said Itachi.

Itachi started walking out of the inn and Kisame quickly followed him out.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

Kisame caught up with me.

"Why did you protect that girl?" asked Kisame.

"There was something in her eyes that was begging for help", I said.

"Your eyes changed when you protected her you nearly scared that man to death", Kisame.

My eyes changed to sharingon without me even noticing. Snow being missing is really having an affect on me. The girl reminded, me so much of Snow. The way she looked at me was as if she had known me for years.

"She was an interesting girl", I said.

"What made her so interesting?" asked Kisame.

"Even in her situation she ran to us for help. Most people would run away from us if even they were in her position", I said.

"You showed emotion Itachi that has to be more than that", said Kisame.

I gave him a glare, which meant this conversation was over.

"It's alright to miss her", said Kisame.

But I still can't get her out of my mind. Kisame was right it's unlike me to show emotions of any kind. To show emotions to a complete stranger was hard to believe. But it felt like I knew her and should protect. If it were some other girl I wouldn't have interfered.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I saw Hope standing still in the same place. She hadn't followed the men in cloaks. She hadn't spoken a word to them that would reveal her identity. It must be the affects of the curse mark.

I tapped her on the shoulder, which made her jump. She looked at me and saw the sadness and longing in her eyes. At least now I know she can't really go anywhere or tell any one who she is. I knew better than to ask her if she were okay.

"Hope do you want to go to the library now?" I asked.

Hope nodded her head yes. I walked her to the library and kissed her goodbye. I had to leave and go to my mission.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My heart ached my own family doesn't recognize me. I don't look like myself I understand why they didn't recognize me. But it didn't make me feel any better. Kabuto walked me to the library.

"How can I help you?" asked the librarian.

"Cook books", I said.

As we walked around the library one of the aisle caught my attention it was barred off and had seals on it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's the restricted area only elite ninjas of this village are allowed in there", said the librarian.

"Why do you ask?" asked the librarian.

"Just curios", I said.

"You know what they say about curiosity", said the librarian.

I picked up a random book and sat down at table to convince the librarian that I wasn't up to anything. When she finally left Mamba came out of hiding.

"Do you think you can get into there?" I asked.

"I can do one better I can get both of us in there", said Mamba.

Some how Mamba transported us into musky dark room filled with books.

"Silly ninjas they put some much protection on the outside they forget to put it inside", said Mamba.

"Shh, that doesn't mean that mean they can't hear us", I said.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Mamba.

"Anything to do with curse marks", I said.

"That's easy all you need is a sealing jutsu and very powerful one", said Mamba.

Mamba easily grabbed a book from the top shelve. The book he grabbed was giant and its cover was brown leather. The title read:

_The Art of the Sealing Jutsu _

He used his tail to flip through the pages.

"This one might work", said Mamba.

The title of the page was the Beast Sealing Technique. The thought of having monster inside me didn't settle well.

"But I don't have a monster inside of me I turn into one", I said.

"Hmm, your mark is difficult, but I think I might have an idea", said Mamba.

He flipped to the last page in the book. The page's title was Five Element Seal.

"This seal will stop the flow of Orochimaru's chakra into your body, but the problem with technique is that only a few powerful ninjas know that. And one of those ninja is Orochimaru", said Mamba.

"So I need one of the sannin?" I asked.

"Do you know any of them?" asked Mamba.

"Yes, I do", I said.

"Which one?" asked Mamba.

"Jiraiya, but he knows be by another name", I said.

"How many have you had my lady?" asked Mamba.

"Too many for one person to have", I said.

I let sigh sat on the floor the chance of me meeting Jiraiya again is slim.

"There is another way", said Mamba.

"And what way is that?" I asked.

"By pure will power and you have a lot of it", said Mamba.

I saw Mamba reaching to get another book from the shelves. He place an old white book in my lap. The title read:

_Kakuzu _

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's Kakuzu story before he left the Hidden Waterfall village", said Mamba.

I opened the book and an old black and white photo fell out. It was of Kakuzu as a child standing next to a man. My best guess is the man in the photo is Aden Kakuzu's teacher. It's odd seeing Kakuzu, so young and without all his stiches. I took out the envelope with photos of my family I can't risk Kabuto or Orochimaru finding these.

"Summoning justu",

There was a small puff of smoke and when it cleared there was a small snake black with orange stripes.

"Dart, at your service my lady", said Dart.

"Did you have to summon him?" asked Mamba.

"Nice to see you Mamba", said Dart.

Dart reminds me, so much of Tobi. He's so happy go lucky and didn't have care in the world. But whenever I gave him a mission he would follow it exactly. Dart kept on looking and around the room not paying attention.

"Dart, pay attention", I said.

"Sorry my lady", said Dart.

"Your mission-

"Get to have mission. Thank you thank you my lady!" said Dart.

"Dart can you please first let me tell you what your mission is?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady", said Dart.

"You mission is to take this envelope to somewhere safe and dry in Ryūchi Cave", I said.

"Don't worry my lady I can do this", said Dart before he disappeared in blur of orange and black.

"Why did you sign a contract with him?" asked Mamba.

"He reminds me of my younger brother", I said.

"We should go my lady I hear someone coming", said Mamba.

A few seconds we were outside of the door to the library.

"There's one more place we have to go before we return", I said.

It take me long to find the place I was looking for.

"Why are we at a cemetery?" asked Mamba as he peaked his head out of my hood.

"There someone I have to visit someone", I said.

After twenty minutes of looking I finally found her grave. I got rid of the weeds surrounding the grave. It looks like no one had ever come to visit her before me.

"Whose grave is this?" asked Mamba.

"It belongs to Fu", I said.

"Doesn't look like anyone cared for her", said Mamba.

"Even her own village they hated her", I said.

I got up and picked some wild flowers growing at the edge of the graveyard and placed her grave. Her head stone only gave her name and said nothing about her. I summoned a diamond kunai to my hand and inscribed on her grave:

_A brave shinboi worthy of respect _

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I can't help thinking that maybe in another life we could have been friends", I said.

I walked away from the grave and back to the inn where Kabuto was probably waiting for me. I might have made it to the Hidden Waterfall Village, but I still haven't reached my destination of home.


	14. Realization

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 14: Realization **

**Please leave a review I haven't heard from you guys in a long time. I love hearing your suggestion and if you have any question I will be happy to answer them. **

**Perspectives: Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Konan **

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

Two weeks past and I still haven't been able to get that girl out of my head there was something special about her. I remember everything about her appearance her ice blue eyes, sky blue hair, and her pale soft skin. It looked like she wanted to tell me something important, but was incapable of doing it. I wonder what she wanted to tell me, so badly. Was she too shy to tell? Or was she too scared to tell me?

"Your thinking about that girl again", said Kisame.

I ignored him.

"Do have a crush on a married woman?" asked Kisame who trying desperately not to break into laughter.

"I do not have a crush on the girl she was only interesting that's all", I said.

"You have to have some interest in women", said Kisame.

I am not lessening to this. The Hidden Cloud Village is the next stop for Kisame and I to search for Snow. We were on wild goose chase trying to find her. We have no idea where she could have gone to.

"What is the chance she will be in the Hidden Cloud Village?" asked Kisame.

"Slim, but we still have to look", I said.

"I'm still surprised Leader is allowing all of us to search for her", said Kisame.

"He knows how important Snow is to the group", I said.

"That or Konan threatened to deny him sex until we found her", said Kisame.

One of the ways Kisame is dealing with Snow being away is by trying to be funny. He's jokes might be funny to some, but they are wasted on me. We started the long journey up the mountains to reach the Hidden Cloud Village. The air started slowly thinning as we walked further up the mountain. The only affect the thinning air had on Kisame was that he was breathing a little harder.

"This better lead to something Samehada doesn't like this high altitude", Kisame said.

"Are you sure it isn't you?" I asked.

Kisame gave an annoyed grunt and that ended the conversation. Soon the giant blue building in the middle of the village appeared. It won't take us long to look through the village. We wanted to get out of here before we gained any unwanted attention. As we walked back to the entrance something caught my eye. It was a wall of wanted posters. I quickly started looking through them it feels like there's something here.

"I thought Kakuzu was the bounty hunter not you", said Kisame.

I ignored his comment and kept on searching. Finally I found what I was looking for the photo of was of young ninja with silver hair and black circular glasses. The poster looked like it has been there for years, but I still recognized the face. Photo on the poster matched the appearance of the girl's husband. At the end of poster in small description that caught my attention it read:

_Might be associated with Orochimaru _

An anger I've never felt before took over my body. We let a lead that could have taken us to Snow get away! I punched the wall as hard as could and it shattered into pieces. I heard the sound of the Hidden Cloud ninjas approaching us. I saw excitement building in Kisame's eyes as thought of combat arose. I ran out of the village and Kisame followed.

"That was unlike you Itachi", said Kisame.

I gave him a glare. I know that was unlike me. I don't need him to tell me that.

"Don't glare at me like that for the first time your the one who cause a scene", said Kisame.

He's right and he's enjoying it.

"I'm curious how did a simple wanted poster make you of all people show emotion?" asked Kisame.

I handed him the poster. As Kisame read the poster his eyes showed great amount anger. He dropped the poster and went into a fit of rage. There's no point in trying to calm him down. The only one who can calm him down when he's like this is Snow. I have to wait this through. Kisame finally calmed down a few hours later by then most of the forest we were in was destroyed. Kisame was breathing hard and covered in sweat. His reaction is completely understandable.

"We could have found her", said Kisame.

I nodded my head.

"Shit!" yelled Kisame.

I looked over at him waiting for explanation.

"One of us is going to have to tell Kakuzu about this", said Kisame.

"We will let Hidan suffer through Kakuzu's reaction we will only give him the message", I said.

I did the hands signs for the summoning justsu and Pearl appeared in my hand.

"You are to give this to Kakuzu as quickly as possible", I said.

I folded the poster and Pearl grabbed it in her beck.

"Also tell him that the man in this photo looks older maybe in his early twenties or late teens. Last seen in the Hidden Waterfall Village a few weeks ago", I said.

Pearl nodded her head and took off.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan and I had no luck finding Snow in the Hidden Leaf Village. By some miracle Hidan didn't make scene there.

"So where the fuck are we going now old man?" asked Hidan.

"The Hidden Stone Village", I said.

"I thought Deidara blew that place up", said Hidan.

"He doesn't do his work well", I said.

As we reached the forest I heard a loud squawking. I saw a white crow flying over to me it landed on the ground in front of me. It dropped a folded piece of paper and then laid an egg.

"Did Snow send you?" I asked.

Pearl shook her head no.

"Then who the fuck sent you?" asked Hidan.

Pearl gave no answer, but squawked angrily at Hidan.

"Why the fuck won't it answer?" asked Hidan.

"Pearl is not and it", I said.

Pearl nodded her head in approval. Last time I called Pearl it Snow got annoyed with me. She treats all the creatures she summons with great care.

"Did Itachi send you?" I asked.

Pearl nodded her head yes.

"Why the fuck didn't it answer me?" asked Hidan.

"She doesn't like you, which is something I can understand", I said.

Pearl took off as she left she managed to take a shit on Hidan's head. I unfolded the paper it was a wanted poster. The bounty only a hundred bucks. I've never wasted my time on such a small bounty. But when I reached the end of the poster it read:

_Might be associated with Orochimaru. _

Itachi managed to find a lead. I cracked open the egg that Pearl left and read the message:

_Looks older than photo maybe in late teens or early twenties. Last encountered in the Hidden Waterfall Village a few weeks ago. Escaped capture. _

They could have returned my Snow and they let our only lead get away! I felt anger building up in my body. The nearest target is Hidan he will do.

"FUCK!" yelled Hidan ran away.

My threads easily caught him and dragged him closer.

"As always Hidan you are too slow", I said.

"Why the fuck do you have to take out your fucking anger issues on me?" asked Hidan.

"That's an easy question your an easy target", I said.

Also Snow is the only one who can calm me down when I'm like this. My mind started traveling into an old memory.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_"You idiot boy why don't understand she's will never be yours!" I yelled. _

_Deidara started this fight not me, but I'm going to put an end to it and hopefully kill him in the process. _

_"I guess I'm just a kid doesn't want to understand the words of senile old man", said Deidara. _

_Senile! You've done it now boy your as good as dead. Our threats to each other grew louder and louder until Deidara finally started throwing bombs which had no affect me. __I saw the door to my room open. I saw a tired and grumpy Snow staring at me and Deidara. Deidara was beaten to a pulp when Snow reached the main area of the hideout. I walked over to him I'm finally going to end this pointless war with him. Before I could get to him Snow blocked my path. I step forward hoping that Snow would let me finish what Deidara had started. I felt a pressure on my chest when I looked down I saw Snow's small hand on my chest. I'm still angry beyond words, but I can never hurt her._

_"Kakuzu, please don't do this", Snow said._

_"Let me finish him off Snow", I growled._

_"No, Kakuzu please come back to bed with me", said Snow._

_The idea of joining her in bed is tempting, but I want to end Deidara now. I lift her small body and moved her to the side. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she hugged me hard. I felt myself calming down in her embrace. I found myself enjoying her warmth and growing less and less focused on Deidara. _

_"Snow, I don't need your help. I can handle this greedy bastard by myself", said Deidara._

_My rage instantly came rushing back. I carefully picked Snow up and moved her side. No matter how angry I am I will never harm her. Snow stepped in front of me. _

_"Isn't that sweet your lover is protecting me instead of supporting you", said Deidara._

_Again I carefully picked her up and placed her to the side. I grabbed Deidara by his throat and started to squeeze. His hands pried at mine. I felt a warm body pressed against me hugging me tightly. I felt myself calming down again. _

_"Kakuzu, please come back with me being in your bed without you makes me feel lonely", Snow said._

_I saw Deidara's eye twitch when Snow said that. Snow stopped hugging me and placed her hand upon my mines, which was around Deidara's neck. She gently started tugging on my hand. I let go of his neck and took Snow's soft hand in mine. I saw the look of pure envy in Deidara's eyes. She lead me to my bed. Snow got into bed and waited for me to join her. I rested my head on her chest and lessen to her heart beat. I found my eyes closing. I woke up to Snow running her fingers through my hair. I didn't open eyes if feels so nice. I can't remember the las time I've felt this safe I'm able to put my guard down with her. I trust her with my life. I opened eyes to see the perfect woman I fell in love with. _

_"You stopped me from killing him", I said._

_"I wanted to stop you from doing something stupid", said Snow. _

_What's stupid about killing Deidara? We can easily get a new member. _

_"Me killing Deidara will make things for me and you a lot easier", I said._

_"Do you know what would be even better then killing him?" asked Snow. _

_That caught my interest. When looked into her eyes I saw lust. I smiled. When was the last time we made love? This is the perfect time the only people here are Deidara and Sasori. Sasori won't be here for long. Deidara shouldn't disturb us I made sure of that. His body is bound in thread he's no problem for now. _

_"And what would that be?" I asked._

_"By doing something we can both enjoy", Snow said before she started kissing his neck._

_"I like your plan better", I said. _

_I felt Snow gently tugging on the stitches on my neck with her teeth. I don't know why this feels so good to me. _

_"I knew you would", Snow said._

_I pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss. I pulled her close I felt her body heating up underneath me. I pulled away from her and she let out a little whine. _

_I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to bring you so much pleasure tonight". _

_Snow's face turned pink with blush. I moved her hair away from her neck and gently kissing it. I ran my hands up her thighs. My threads went under her shirt and gently started caressing her body. I took off her oversized t-shirt and saw a beautiful sight. Snow was wearing a royal blue thong and matching bra. I licked my lips. Where does she get this stuff from? __I unclipped her bra and slowly slid her thong down her hips. Once it was off I threw it to the floor. I took a minute to enjoy the perfect image of Snow's bare body._

_"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Snow. _

_Her voice was timid almost scared as if asking if she did something wrong. _

_"I'm not staring Snow I'm admiring your __beauty", I said. _

_Snow smiled I have to kiss those lips. I leaned closer and my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened our kiss. I explored her mouth with my tongue. I pulled away from her to get a breath of air. Snow press herself against me, which made me moan. She let annoyed whine when she couldn't feel her skin against mine. _

_"Kuzu please", said Snow her words were dripping with lust. _

_I took off my clothes so I was bare with her. I slid my finger into Snow and she let out a little whimper. She's so wet and warm. I slid another finger into Snow and she let out a louder whimper. I felt Snow riding my fingers. I saw she biting her lip. _

_"You really want me don't you", I said. _

_Snow nodded her head. _

_"Then let me hear all of your pleasure", I said. _

_I kissed down her neck and to her soft round breasts. I started sucking on one of her nipples she let out a loud moan. I stopped and started kissing her stomach stopped before I reached her area. I felt Snow's body __shiver in anticipation. I slowly licked her clit. As I licked my threads gently caressed Snow's body. Snow fist the sheets of the bed and she let out loud moan. _

_"Kakuzu, please stop teasing me", said Snow. _

_When I looked up at her I saw her eyes were hazy with lust and need. Snow spread her legs for me. I moved closer to her I put her legs on shoulders and thrust into. Snow let out a moan of pure pleasure. Snow's eyes were lidded, there was pink blush across her pale cheeks, and her mouth was sightly open she looked perfect. I will not allow anyone else to see her like this. I started thrusting into her. I have to hold back I'm afraid of hurting her. Her eyes opened a bit. _

_"What's wrong?" asked Snow. _

_How could she tell that something was bothering me when she like this. _

_"I'm not sure if I can hold back and I'm afraid I might hurt you", I said. _

_"You don't have to hold back", whispered Snow before her eyes closed. _

_I snapped I thrusted into her hard. Snow was moaning in pleasure. _

_"Kakuzu!" screamed Snow as she reached her climax. _

_Her muscles tightened around me and I reached my climax. I collapsed besides Snow. She was breathing hard. _

_"That was amazing", said Snow._

I snapped back into reality when I heard Hidan screaming loudly at me. I shook my head and tried to get back into focus. What was I going to do him again? I felt my anger coming backing and started walking toward Hidan. Hidan started struggling against my threads, but it was no use.

"You fucking bastard I'll sacrifice you to Jashin for this!" yelled Hidan.

Hidan is always an easy target. After an hour my hands were coated in Hidan's blood. Hidan laid in pieces on the ground.

"Are you fucking happy now old man?!" yelled Hidan.

"No", I said.

I won't be happy until I have Snow back in my arms again.

"Shut up Hidan your lucky I didn't worse", I said.

I couldn't keep my promise to her. She forgave me when Eiji took her, but will she forgive this time?

"I'm sorry Snow", I said.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing to her. You should be fucking apologizing to me you fucking heathen baster!" yelled Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan", I said.

"What will you do if I don't? You've already ripped me apart", said Hidan.

I'm wasting time I might as well put him back together. I walked over to him and my threads slowly started putting him together.

"Not so fucking tight old man", whined Hidan.

I made my stiches tighter.

"Your lucky I'm putting you back together", I said.

Hidan quickly got up without any consideration for my stitch work. He wouldn't fall apart though. I looked at the wanted poster.

"Kabuto, I will find you and kill you", I said.

I still don't have any leads to where she is, but at least I have a face to look for.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

Pearl appeared in front of us.

"Can't we just tell the bird to give a message to Snow and follow it?" asked Hidan.

"Can you do that Pearl?" I asked.

Pearl shook her head no. I folded the wanted poster and Pearl took it in her beck.

"Give this to Sasori not Deidara. Give him the same message you gave me", I said.

Pearl took off to find Sasori. We were half way to the village when Hidan decided sit down on the ground and refused to get up. I don't feel like dealing with this right now. I walked away from him sat down underneath the shade of a tree

"Aren't you going put up an argument?" asked Hidan.

"No, Hidan we will stay here until morning", I said.

"Fine", said Hidan.

When I looked up at Hidan I saw that he almost looked disappointed that I didn't put up an argument. Hidan got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I haven't made a fucking sacrifice to Jashin in forever", said Hidan.

"You killed someone for your pointless ritual two days ago", I said.

"Well it feels like it's been too fucking long!" yelled Hidan

Why am I even asking where he's going? Losing Hidan will be a good thing.

"Go but be back by morning", I said.

"I will be back whenever I fucking want old man", said Hidan.

"At least be back here by the afternoon", I said.

Hidan ran off to who knows where. As soon as I lost sight of him my heartache returned, but it's ten times worse then before. Now I know why I wanted him around his bad mouth and annoying behavior stops me from feeling the intensity of my heartache. I can't fucking believe that I want Hidan around. I started walking around and stopped when I reached a small hot spring. Snow always loved hot springs. Not loved she's still alive she loves hot springs. Soaking in hot spring will keep my mind busy. I took off my cloak and the rest of my clothing. The hot water felt great. I felt my eyes closing with sleep.

**Kakuzu's Dream **

_I looked around and saw I was deep in a forest surrounded by steam. I heard the sound of a small waterfall. I walked toward the sound. _

"_Kuzu!" yelled Snow. _

_I missed that annoying nickname. _

"_Snow", I said. _

_She tackled me to the ground. I don't even care that there's a sharp rock digging into my back I was just, so happy to see her. I pulled her close to my body. She pulled away from me. I pulled her closer to me I don't want her out of my grasp. _

"_What's Kuzu is something wrong?" asked Snow. _

"_There's nothing wrong I only want you close", I said. _

_She helped me up off the ground and hugged me close. _

"_I want you close too", said Snow. _

_She looked up at me with those sparkling midnight blue eyes and everything in the world felt right to me. I pulled down my mask and bent down some to kiss her. I explored every inch of her mouth and pulled away when I needed air. I gently caressed her soft cheek. _

"_You want to go in the hot spring?" asked Snow. _

_I nodded my head yes. She took my hand and led to the hot spring. Once we got to the hot spring I saw Snow slowly taking off her clothing. I grabbed her hands. _

"_Kuzu?" asked Snow I saw confusion in her eye. _

_I took her small soft hands in my hands. _

"_Let me undress you", I said. _

_Snow nodded her head yes. I let my threads slowly caress her as they undressed her. She let out a soft moan as I undressed her. _

"_That feels so good", said Snow. _

_Snow helped me undress. Her soft hands are so gently. I got into the hot springs. I saw Snow standing out spring looking nervous. _

"_Come closer my treasure I want to see you", I said. _

_I heard her get into the water. I grabbed her hand pulled her close. _

"_Can you see me now Kakuzu?" asked Snow. _

"_Yes, I can see you Snow", I said. _

_I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist. She rested her head on my chest and cuddled close. I felt her small fingers gently tracing the stiches on my chest. I let out a deep moan. Snow giggled. __When I looked down at her I saw she was peacefully asleep on my chest. I don't want to wake her, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her perfect face. Her midnight blue eyes slowly fluttered open. I lifted her chin and kissed her soft pink lips. Her cheeks turned pink with blush. I missed that pink blush._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Snow. _

"_You are so perfect", I said. _

"_No, I'm not", said Snow. _

_I hate it when she denies her beauty. To me she's perfect in every way. _

"_You are Snow", I said. _

_Snow started gently kissing across the threads on my face. Every once in awhile her teeth pulled gently on one of my stitches. Our lips reconnect. I put her in my lap and pressed against her to show her how excite I was to see her. She let out a beautiful loud moan. _

"_I love you Kakuzu", said Snow. _

"_I love you to Snow", I said. _

_Snow leaned over and yelled in Hidan's voice, "Wake the fuck up old man!" _

Why did he have to wake me fucking up right before the best part of my dream. My eyes opened and I saw Hidan staring at me. I glared at him.

"Why did you fucking wake me up?!" I yelled.

"You looked peaceful and I was bored, so I decided to wake you to see what happened", said Hidan.

I was only asleep for twenty minutes. That dream was the closest I've come to being with my Snow in weeks. I got out of the hot spring.

"Give me some fucking warning, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan as he looked away.

"Grow up boy. You shouldn't act so immaturely", I said.

"Well I wasn't ever fucking planning on seeing this much of my partner", said Hidan.

As I got dressed I could have sworn I saw a light blush on Hidan's face. Was he really that uncomfortable seeing me without clothes.

"I don't see what Snow finds so fucking attractive about you", said Hidan.

I glared at Hidan. My threads wrapped around his neck.

"You don't know when to hold your tongue boy. Maybe I should just rip it out", I said.

"Put me that fuck down, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan.

Must he always yell?

"Have your learned you lesson?" I asked.

"Yes, I never want to see you without your fucking clothes on again", said Hidan.

I knew that would be the best answer I would get out of Hidan. My threads threw him to ground.

"So I guess you being here means that you're ready to go", I said as I grabbed my bag.

"No, I'm not ready to fucking go I still have to find a sacrifice for Jashin", whined Hidan.

"You had your time and you decided to come back early and now it's time to leave", I said.

"But I don't want to go", whined Hidan.

"Stop acting like a child and get off your ass", I said.

"No", said Hidan.

"Boy, I'm in no mood for this right now", I said.

"I'm not a boy I'm twenty-two years old", said Hidan.

"Then act like it", I said.

He glared at me and glared right back at him. He should know better than to challenge me, but he never seems to learn that lesson not matter how many times I teach him.

"Lets just stay here for one fucking night it won't kill you", said Hidan.

"No", I said.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

"Come on I know you want to sleep old man that's the only way you can see your Snow", I said.

I saw Kakuzu's eye twitch. His eye always twitches like that when I'm right. He was annoyed that I was right, which annoyed him it always does.

"Fine, but we leave at sun rise", said Kakuzu.

"When did you become a fucking morning person?" I asked.

"Hidan, don't push your luck I can change my mind", said Kakuzu.

I shouldn't push him any farther, but every fiber of my being wanted to throw Kakuzu into a rage. I have no fucking idea why I want to. Kakuzu sat against a tree. His eyes were closed sleep seemed like a good idea. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Hidan's Dream**

_I was in my old village. Why the fuck am I in this fucking hell hole of a village? The village looked just as shitty as when I left it maybe even shitter. The village was empty and too quiet for my liking. As I walked down the empty dirt road I saw a figure in the middle of the road. As I got closer to figure I saw it was man wearing a cloak that seemed to be made of shadows. There was a one bladed scythe on strapped to his back. I saw that he was wearing the symbol of Jashin on a necklace. The shadowed figure was taller than me and stood maybe two feet taller than me._

"_Hidan, will stop fucking staring at me like a fucking dumb ass!" growled the man. _

_Who the fucking hell dares to call me a fucking dumb ass? And how the fucking hell does this man know my name?_

"_Who the fuck said I was staring at you fucking idiot?" I said. _

_"Who the fuck else would you be staring at?" asked the man. _

_The man gave deep laugh that send fear through any person heart, but not mine. His laugh sounded old rustic like it hadn't been used in years. _

"_Nice to see that you keep your sharp tongue even when you're in the presence of your god", said the man. _

"_Jashin?" I asked. _

"_Yes, you fucking dumbass who the fuck else would willing be in your sick mind", said Jashin. _

_Why is he in my fucking dream? Did I do something to upset him? _

"_Do I serve you well, Jashin?" I asked. _

"_Over course you fucking do you're my most bloodthirsty follower", said Jashin. _

_Damn right I am!_

"_Then why the fuck are you here?" I asked. _

"_Because some things are to pure to go to waste", said Jashin. _

"_What in your fucking religion is pure?" I asked. _

_Another deep laugh left Jashin's throat. _

"_Very fucking little almost none", said Jashin. _

_The background of my village started to blur as Jashin took us somewhere else. __We were in a dark cell and the smell of seawater filled the air. I heard the sound of wave crashing against rocks. A slashing caught my attention. I saw a small pale figure in the distance Jashin started walking toward it. Something told me I wouldn't like what I would see._

"_Are you fucking coming boy or are you scared?" asked Jashin. _

_Great, now my fucking god and Kakuzu are calling me boy. _

"_Shut the fuck up I'm not scared", I said. _

"_Then hurry the fuck up", said Jashin. _

_As we got closer to the figure the smell of blood saturated the air. I licked my lips. That's when I saw her, Snow. Her arms were chained to the ceiling and her feet barely touched the ground. When I looked at the ground I saw giant puddle of blood at her feet. Her normally sparkling midnight blue eyes were clouded with sadness, pain, and fear. __At the corner of the room I saw Orochimaru sitting on stool breathing hard. There was a bloody whip in his hand and there was blood spatter on his face and clothes. When I at looked Snow's back all I saw were different shades of red. Snow doesn't deserve this._

"_Are you ready to give up this pathetic game?" asked Orochimaru. _

_Come on Little Bitch I know you're stronger than that fight back! Snow didn't say a word. The only sound coming from her was the fate sound of her breathing. He walked so he could face her. Orochimaru grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look into his snake like eyes. Snow still didn't say a word, but spat in face instead. I saw Orochimaru pull back his hand to punch. No, I'm not letting this fucking happen! I grabbed my scythe and aimed for Orochimaru's neck. But as my scythe blades went through him as if he were made of smoke. _

_"I respect you tolerance for pain you haven't let a single tear fall this whole time, but that will change soon enough", said Orochimaru. _

_Orochimaru went back behind Snow and raised the whip. I heard it slash loudly on her back. She didn't scream or cry, but I saw blood dripping down her lip. _

"_Don't waste your energy Hidan this a past memory there's no way of stopping it we are just shadow watching", said Jashin. _

"_This isn't my fucking memory!" I yelled. _

_If I was here I would kick Orochimaru's ass and sacrifice him to Jashin. _

"_Orochimaru would quite a sacrifice, Hidan. That will be something to look forward to", said Jashin. _

"_It would be my pleasure to", I said. _

"_I know it's her memory", said Jashin. _

"_How do you have it?" I asked. _

"_All the blood and gore attracted me, even I was disturbed to see something pure going through this. I've seen innocent life suffer most of time I enjoy it, but this got to me", said Jashin as he pointed to Snow. _

_Jashin ran his finger through the blood dripping down her chin. He brought his finger to his mouth and tasted Snow's blood. _

_"Mmm, so pure it almost burns", said Jashin before he licked his lips. _

_He gently touched Snow's face, but his hand didn't go through her as if she were made of smoke. It's extremely odd seeing pretty much to god of brutality being so gently. _

"_So soft, so warm, and so pure", said Jasin as he continued to caress her face. _

"_She would try to kick your ass if she heard you call her soft", I said. _

_I learned that the fucking hard way. Jashin shook his head and forced his hand away from Snow. _

"_Something so pure shouldn't go through this", said Jashin. _

"_Why the fuck do you care about her?" I asked. _

"_Maybe I fucking care about her because you fucking love her almost as much as me", said Jashin. _

"_I don't fucking love Snow", I said. _

"_Yes, you fucking do", said Jashin. _

"_No, I don't fucking love her Kakuzu does", I said. _

"_Stop denying your feelings!" yelled Jashin. _

"_Fine I fucking love Snow", I said. _

_I stayed quiet and just gazed at Snow I miss her. I can't believe that I miss the Little Bitch. _

"_You are willing to put her needs before your own. That's the definition of love. The only other being you've done that for is me", said Jashin. _

_Ah he is fucking right. _

_"Of course I'm right", said Jashin. _

"_So what if I care about her. How the fuck does that affect you?" I asked. _

"_Since your feelings for her are so strong. I started have feeling towards the girl too and I've know her for a long time, but didn't have any feelings towards her until you started caring about her", said Jashin. _

"_How long have you know Snow?" I asked. _

"_Most of her life. The constant suffering and blood in her life got my attention. To answer other question I don't care that you have feelings for her as long as you put me in front of her", said Jashin. _

"_There has to be another reason why you kept such a close eye on her?" I asked. _

"_I thought she could be a loyal worshipper, but with her family bloodline she would have no real attraction to my religion", said Jashin. _

"_Why do you think I care about?" I asked. _

"_That's an easy question something unique is craved by all and once a person has it they grow attached and want to protect it", said Jashin. _

_Jashin looked around. _

"_It's about time I fucking return you", said Jashin _

I woke up before sunrise. I ran over to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu wake the fuck up!" I yelled.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Leave me alone you fucking idiot", I said.

"Wake up you fucking heathen bastard!" yelled Hidan.

I opened my eyes.

"Now what the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"I saw Snow", said Hidan.

That got my attention.

"Now do I have your fucking attention?" asked Hidan.

"Where did you see her?" I asked.

"I saw her in a dream", said Hidan.

"A fucking dream. Why the fuck were you dreaming about my Snow anyway?" asked Hidan.

It took awhile for Hidan to process what I meant.

"You think I would fucking dream about the Little Bitch in like that. She's like the sister I never fucking wanted", said Hidan.

I don't feel like dealing with this right now.

"So tell me where did you see Snow", I said.

"Jashin went into me dream and brought me into one of Snow's older memories. Her arms were chained up to ceiling of a cell. She was covered in blood. I'm not really sure where the cell was, but I smelled salt water", said Hidan.

"I'm not trusting a make believe god that you fantasied about in your dreams", I said.

"If I was in your fucking position I would take any suggestion that could lead me to the woman I love", said Hidan.

I just stared at him. I felt my eye twitching he's fucking right. I saw a cocky smile appear on his face.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Me being immortal proves that he excises and he gave us lead to find the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"Fine I will take that under consideration", I said.

"That all I'm fucking asking", said Hidan.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

I have massive headache because of my new partner Deidara. We've kept on having the same argument over and over again. Now I understand the pain Kakuzu feels when he's stuck with Hidan.

"So what's are next stop?" asked Deidara.

"Tomi Village", I said.

"Hmm, that village sounds fimilar", said Deidara.

"I'm surprised you don't Tomi Village didn't Snow tell you about?" I asked.

"No, she didn't tell me", said Deidara.

I saw Deidara's eye twitch I hit nerve. Snow entrusted telling me something about her past.

"Tell me", said Deidara.

"She trusts me I won't break it. Its such a rare gift to be given", I said.

"Why would she trust you un?" asked Deidara.

"Because she knows I keep secrets well", I said.

Deidara finally managed to shut up by some miracle. A white crow circling above us caught my eye. A white crow very rare in nature, but it can be summoned by anyone who signed the contract with Snow's crow Pearl. The crow landed on Deidara shoulder. Deidara tried to get paper out of the bird's mouth, but it flew over to my shoulder.

"That Snow's bird right?" asked Deidara.

"Yes, it's Snow's bird, but it can be summoned by Itachi or Kakuzu or anyone else that Snow allowed to sign the contract", I said.

Pearl hopped off my shoulder and laid an egg on the ground in front of me. She put the folded piece of paper in my hand. When I unfolded the paper I saw it was a wanted poster. I scanned over the photo the boy in picture looked very fimilair. He lived and in Hidden Sand Village while I was there. As reached the bottom of the poster I read that he might be with Orochimaru.

Pearl cracked the egg open and I unfolded the message. It read:

_Is older than in photo maybe late teens early twenty. Last seen a few weeks ago in the Hidden Waterfall Village. Escaped capture. _

"What does it say?" asked Deidara.

"We have a face to look for", I said as I showed Deidara the photo.

"Why do we have to look for him?" asked Deidara.

"Because he might be working for Orochimaru", I said.

Pearl disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looks like I will have to find my own messenger. I think I still have that scroll. I did the hand signs and a whined up bird puppet appeared in my hand. I put the wanted poster in it's beak and tied the other message to it's leg.

"Take this to Konan", I said.

The bird flew off to find it's target it should reach Konan in a few days may less.

"I could have just sculpted a bird Sasori it would look more natural than that ugly puppet", said Deidara.

Yes, the bird puppet is ugly, but it does it's job well.

"I rather not have one of your sad excuses for art blow up in Leader and Konan's or face", I said.

"Come on Sasori where's your sense of humor?" asked Deidara.

"I don't have one", I said.

"But you have laughed I've heard it. I can't say that it was the most pleasant thing to hear", said Deidara.

"Deidara, it's time to move forward Tomi is a long way from here", I said.

"Why are you such rush un?" asked Deidara.

"Because I'm looking for a lost friend. I would think you would have more motivation", I said.

"I do want her returned, but it don't want her to reunited with Kakuzu", said Deidara.

"How can you say you love her when you don't want her to have want make her happiest?" I asked.

The boy just glared at me. He knows I'm right.

"Hmm, so she's only your friend don't you ever admire her body. You yourself said beautiful", said Deidara.

"Unlike you boy I respect people's boundaries that's one of the reasons why she trusts me so much. Besides I rather not be on Kakuzu's bad side", I said.

"Some boundaries are meant to be broken", said Deidara

"Some are and some aren't. I'm not risking my life breaking boundaries of Kakuzu's and Snow's relationship that could end badly", I said.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

We were finally done looking through the Hidan Sand Village. I don't like the Hidden Sand. I have sand in every piece of my clothing.

"You looked annoyed Konan", said Nagato.

"Yes, I'm annoyed I have sand in my underwear any one would be annoyed", I said.

"Maybe I can help you get rid of some of that sand", said Nagato.

I felt my face turn pink. I shook my head and tried to get the idea that Nagato place in mind out of it. Getting to spend all this with Nagato is great, but it would be even better if didn't have to worry about where Snow is and what's being done to her.

"She's on your mind again", said Nagato.

"No", I lied.

"I know when your lying Konan", said Nagato.

"Fine she's on my mind are you happy now?" I asked.

Nagato didn't answer he just stared at the sky trying to find something. Sky was empty.

"Do you hear that?" asked Nagato.

I shut my eyes and focused on lessening an almost unnoticeable creaking sound. I nodded my head yes. We followed the sound to a wooden bird puppet that was caught in the tree. As I got the puppet out the tree it bit my finger and dropped the message that was in it's beak.

"It's one Sasori's annoying puppets", I said.

"You should be grateful he didn't allow Deidara to send the message", said Nagato.

Nagato pick the folded piece of paper that the bird dropped to the ground. I saw his eyes quickly scan over it.

"Looks like we finally have a lead", said Nagato.

"But that lead was last seen weeks ago in the Hidden Waterfall Village", I said.

"Well at least we have a face to look for", said Nagato.


	15. Observing

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 15: Observing **

**I would love to hear a review from you guys I haven't seen one for awhile. If you have any question or suggestion I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Kabuto, Snow, Kakuzu, and Hidan **

* * *

**Kabuto Perspective **

Snow and I returned from our journey four weeks ago. The happiness she felt on the mission still lingered in her eyes. That happy glow of hers that I love see is still there for me to admire. Ever since that mission Hope is friendly toward me than before. I walked into the dining area of the hideout and saw Kimimaro eating lunch alone. That's odd normally Hope always has lunch with Kimimaro.

"Where's Hope?" I asked.

"She's sunbathing", said Kimimaro.

"Why didn't you wake her?" I asked.

"Only an idiot would wake Hope up while she's sunbathing. Tayuya learned that the hard way", said Kimimaro.

I started walking out of the dining room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kimimaro.

"I'm the idiot whose going to wake Hope up", I said.

"Good luck Kabuto", said Kimimaro.

It's a beautiful day today I can understand why Hope would want to spend it out here. She spends most of her time outside anyways. Even if it's freezing outside she still spends most her time there. I saw Hope lying down on a branch of her favorite sunbathing tree. I saw her mask and hoodie at bottom of the tree. Rare an opportunity to see Hope without her mask. When I looked up at her I saw her eyes were closed in peaceful sleep and there was a small perfect smile on her face.

The only thing that could make this image better was if that ill-tempered snake of hers wasn't wrapped around her arm. Mamba is a royal pain in my ass. Whenever I try to get close to Hope he hisses loudly and threatens to bite. He hasn't bit me yet, but I don't want to push my luck.

"Hope, its time to wake up", I said.

Hope gave an annoyed groan and slowly opened one of her eyes to see who was disturbing her from her sleep.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I didn't even bother opening both of my eyes to see who was disturbing me I just opened one. I let a sigh of annoyance when I saw Kabuto staring up at me from the ground. I closed my eye and tried falling asleep again. I heard Kabuto jump onto the tree limb where I was sleeping.

"Your either an idiot or a fool for coming up here, Kabuto", I said.

"Orochimaru, wants to see you", said Kabuto.

That's the last thing I want to hear from Kabuto right now.

"Do you think I care about what he wants?" I asked.

"I'm just the messenger", said Kabuto holding his hands to show he was no threat to me.

I would be an idiot if I though Kabuto wasn't a threat. He's a threat and it would be a mistake to think anything else.

"Isn't there some saying about killing the messenger?" I asked.

"It's don't kill the messenger. And do you really want to kill me Hope?" asked Kabuto.

"Depends on what mood I'm in. Like now I kinda want to kill you", I said.

I opened both of my eyes and glared at him. I saw tiny bit of fear in Kabuto's eyes. He knows that talking about Orochimaru in front of me put him in dangerous territory. Kabuto backed away from me some.

"I know you don't care, but I know you don't want to get punished", said Kabuto.

I felt shiver run down my spine. I pushed him out of the tree. I heard him land to ground with a loud thud. Sadly me pushing him out the tree didn't stop his pursuit of annoying me.

"I would hate see that beautiful skin get damaged again", said Kabuto.

"You really don't know when to shut up", I said.

"Someone as pale as you shouldn't spend so much time in the sun", said Kabuto.

"Shut up Kabuto!" I growled.

"What's with you is your time of the month?" asked Kabuto.

I felt a blush spreading across my face.

"No, it's not my time of the month I just don't like being woken up from my sleep", I said.

He jumped back onto the branch again. Why won't he give up and let me sleep? I saw his hand coming toward me. I grabbed his arm a dislocated his shoulder and pushed him off the tree again.

"You dislocated my shoulder", growled Kabuto.

"Your lucky I didn't do worse I broke Tayuya's arm in three place", I said.

"Actually you broke her arm in five places", said Kabuto.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I was the one who healed and had to lessen to her bitching about you", said Kabuto.

Kabuto put his shoulder back in place. He didn't even flinch from the pain. He's probably one of the best medical ninjas I've ever met. I would never tell him it would just go to his head. He didn't jump back into the tree this time.

"I'm not going anywhere until you come with me. If you get this done now you can return to your sunbathing", said Kabuto.

"Fine", I said.

I jumped down from the tree. I saw Kabuto rubbing his shoulder as if to get pity from me well he's not going to get any.

"I'm not sorry for doing that to you", I said.

"I know your not", said Kabuto.

Kabuto lead me to Orochimaru's office.

"What's with that face my?" asked Orochimaru as I stepped into his office.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Orochimaru has been sending me on missions by myself. He knows I can't go anywhere. And he knows I'm physically incapable of telling anyone about my situation. The missions were very simple, but it gave me a little taste of freedom. Most of the time I acted as a thief for him or went bounty hunting to get him cash to fund some of his research. Now I know why Kakuzu finds bounty kinda fun getting chase down someone is fun to me. I know that Kakuzu only did for money, but I think he does it for the hunt too. I already have a big bounty on my head. I don't know why I always leave some kind jewel for the owner that would cover the costs of what I stole.

"I want you to go to the Hidden Grass Village", said Orochimaru.

"What do you want me to do there?" I asked.

"I need to you to collect a few bounties and steal a few books", said Orochimaru.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"You forgot a word in that question my pet", said Orochimaru.

I hate it when he calls me that. I think Kabuto doesn't like Orochimaru call me that either. Kabuto has grown more protective of me, which is a good sign.

"Is that all master?" I asked in the most polite tone I could muster.

"You need to collect at least ten million in bounties", said Orochimaru.

That should be easy enough I've collected almost three times that amount for him. The more money I give the more mission he gives me.

I was about to leave the when Orochimaru said, "You have to get there in six days".

Six days it takes at least twelve days to get there.

"But-

"But what my pet? You are perfectly capable of getting there on time", said Orochimaru.

I know I'm perfectly capable of doing that, but I would have to run there at full speed the whole time. Normally he gives me longer and I have time to enjoy myself some.

"Do have anymore complaints my pet?" asked Orochimaru.

I shook my head no.

"Can I go master?" I asked.

There's no point it complaining it will get me nowhere the only place it might get me is into trouble with him. Orochimaru nodded his head yes. I left his office and went to my room. The Hidden Grass Village that's the farthest he's ever sent me. He's so fucking confident in his curse mark. What he doesn't know that I'm training against it. My mind slipped into the memory of when first started training against his curse mark.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I was on a mission to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a simple village all I had to do was keep an on a boy named Sasuke. For some reason Orochimaru refused to give me the boy's last name, but it was easy enough to find him. All I had to do to find was follow a group of little girls who were obsessed with him. I feel bad for the boy he I don't even want to know what Orochimaru is planning to do to him. I finished my mission and was on my way back. I took my time I'm in rush to get back to dark dank depressing place. I decided to take the path that lead through the woods. _

_I tried to avoid going through village it brought too much pain into my heart. Seeing all those happy families roaming through the village was hard for me to see it only reminded me of what don't have anymore. It also made miss the Hidden Diamond Village and my people who are probably still having a hard time dealing with my disappearance. I only go into the village when have to and to get ramen and the Hidden Leaf has one of my favorite ramen shops. _

"_Mistress wait!" yelled a voice that I recognized as Doku. _

"_What are you doing here Doku?" I asked. _

"_Yes, that is a good question why are you here?" asked Mamba. _

_I felt the tension building between Doku and Mamba. They don't have the greatest relationship in the world especially since Mamba has taken Doku's place on my arm. But they know better than to fight in front of me. _

"_I'm only here to report my progress in the library", said Doku. _

"_So have you found anything?" I asked. _

"_I've looked through half the library and still haven't found anything yet but I will keep looking", said Doku. _

"_I think I might have a solution to your problem that doesn't require sealing jutsu", said Mamba. _

"_And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked. _

"_Because I hoped we would find another solution by now", said Mamba. _

"_So tell what this solution", I said. _

"_What do you fear most about your curse mark?" asked Mamba. _

"_The pain it causes me and the monster it turns me into, but how does that help?" I asked. _

"_The only way you overcome your curse is getting use to the pain so it no longer has an affect on you. To get over your fear of becoming a monster you have to accept it as part of you, so you no longer fear it. Once your tame your curse mark you can use it against the one who gave it to", said Mamba. _

"_So when do we start?" I asked. _

"_First we need to find somewhere safe where no one can hear you", said Mamba. _

_After awhile of looking we found a cave. _

"_Will this do?" I asked. _

_Mamba nodded his head yes. _

"_Are you sure your comfortable with this?" asked Doku. _

"_It's the only option we have right now and I'm not going to let the pain prevent from trying to break this curse", I said. _

"_Shall we start?" asked Mamba. _

"_Where should we start?" I asked. _

"_First think about escaping and don't stop think about it until you reach the entrance of the cave", said Mamba. _

_I looked back and saw the entrance was at least thirty feet away. I started thinking about reunited with my family and the pain instantly kicked in. I instantly fell to the floor of the cave. I tried standing, but couldn't. I slowly army crawled to entrance. The pain is so intense, but I can't let that stop it. I have to do this if I'm ever going to see the man I love again.__I felt tears of diamond falling down my face. I have to push through this I'm almost there. Only a few more feet and then I'm at the entrance. I can do this I know I can. I won't let this curse mark stop me from returning to my family no matter how long it takes me._

_By the time I reached the entrance of the cave I was breathing hard and cover in sweat. There was blood dripping down from ears and nose. The pain finally stopped. I did it reached the entrance. My body was too weak to move any further. I will at least need to two day to recover. Doku somehow managed to take undo my bedroll. Mamba and Doku helped me into the bedroll. _

"_Thank you", I said. _

"_That was a good start my lady now you need to rest", said Mamba. _

_As soon as my eyes closed I was fast asleep. _

I shook my head and continued packing. I still scream in agony from it's affect, but the pain is still less than before.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I was about to leave his office when I heard Orochimaru clear his throat. I knew he had more to say.

"Kabuto, I have a mission for you too", said Orochimaru.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your mission is to observe Hope on her mission. And you cannot interfere no matter how tempting it is", said Orochimaru.

"Why would I want to interfere?" I asked.

"On this mission Hope will see her lover again. I want to see how powerful her curse mark is. I would love to watch this experiment myself, but I can't risk an appearance", said Orochimaru.

That will be a leaving hell for Hope. This will also weakens Hope's feeling for me. This mission will be hard. Losing the affections of Hope will be hard on me.

"What if she somehow tells him that it's her?" I asked.

"Then you will set off this", said Orochimaru as he handed me a smoke bomb.

"What will this do?" I asked as carefully examined it.

"When it's activate gives off a sent that will activate Hope's curse mark and she will obey and protect you like she does when she's transformed", said Orochimaru.

"Full transformation or partial transformation?" I asked.

"Full transformation hopefully", said Orochimaru.

I didn't like that hopefully.

"But her full transformation hasn't been tested yet", I said.

"Then if anything does occur this will be the perfect opportunity to test her full transformation", said Orochimaru.

How will Hope's body be able to handle the side affects of full transformation? She might be weak for weeks.

"Be careful with that power Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

I walked back to my room and saw Hope packing.

"The Hidden Grass Village is far away for you", I said.

"I don't care it's not like I'm going to get home sick about this place", said Hope.

"But your homesick about another place aren't you?" I asked.

"Kabuto, why would you ask me that when you already know the answer?" asked Hope.

I didn't know why I asked her this.

"You know asking that question would hurt me", said Hope as she wiped away a sapphire tears.

No, I didn't want cause her pain. I wrapped arms around and hugged her tightly. She didn't fight me off. She cuddled closely to me I loved this closeness. I don't know what I would do without it.

"Will you miss anyone while your gone?" I asked.

"I will miss Kimi", said Hope.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

Hope let out a giggle.

"I will miss you too, Kabuto", said Hope.

That what I wanted to hear. I breathed in her scent and the smell of pine needles filled my nose.

"Kabuto, as much as I would like to stay like this we have to go", said Hope.

"We?" I asked.

"Mamba and I are going", said Hope.

"Mamba, is very lucky to be your travel partner", I said.

She pulled away from me. I want her in reach at all times, but I know that's not possible.

"Bye Hope and be careful", I said.

Hope quickly kissed on the cheek.

"I'm always careful", said Hope before running out of the hideout.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I love going on missions even though Orochimaru gives them to me. But I can't say that I miss having Deidara. At least on these missions I'm on my own most of the time. Missions give me an excuse to get out of that dark dank hideout. I took off in run. I felt Mamba moving on my arm.

"Morning sleepy head", I said.

"How long have I been out?" asked Mamba.

"About two days", I said.

Mamba can sleep for days without even noticing it.

"It was a great sleep. So where are we going this time?" asked Mamba.

"The Hidden Grass Village. Have you ever been there before?" I asked.

"No", said Mamba.

"Have you ever been to the Hidden Waterfall Village?" I asked.

"Yes, I love it there it is a very beautiful land. But they don't know a loyal ninja when they see one", said Mamba.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I looked at their history more and saw the injustice they did to Kakuzu", said Mamba.

My heart ached at the mention of his name.

"You and him will get along, so well", I said.

Mamba saw the sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing up a sensitive subject", said Mamba.

I know Mamba would never intentionally do anything to hurt me. I gently rubbed under his chin.

"I would enjoy meeting him", said Mamba.

I heard the sound sale men yelling for people to come to their booths. I saw tents, booths and rides. I know I shouldn't go, but I really want to.

"How long do you have to get there?" asked Mamba.

"Six days", I said.

"I think you can spend one day enjoying yourself", said Mamba.

"Where to go first?" I asked.

"How about food?" said Mamba.

"What would you suggest?" I asked.

"A nice juicy rat", said Mamba.

I let out sigh I knew I shouldn't have asked him. I walked through some of the stores, but know of them really caught my attention till I reached the last store. It sold bandanas with all the symbols of the villages.

"Do you have some with the Hidden Waterfall Village symbol?" I asked the owner.

"Yes, I'm guessing a pretty girl like you would want one in pink", said the owner.

"No, thank you but do you have any in green?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I might have one", said the owner.

He handed me a forest green. It was perfect. Mmm, something smells good as I past one of the stands. I bought a soft pretzel and found a seat at a picnic table.

"Mamba, come out", I said.

I grabbed the black marker bag and crossed out the symbol on the bandana. Mamba slithered down my down my arm and peaked his head out my sleeve. I tied it around Mamba's neck.

"Why did you put this on me?" asked Mamba.

"I thought it would look cute", I said.

I saw blush appeared on Mamba's face. I giggled I love making Mamba blush. I should probably get going if I'm going to get to the Hidden Grass Village on time. A toy hanging in one of the booth's caught my attention. It was a white teddy bear with red hearts on it. I have to have it. I bought a ticket and easily knocked down bottles.

"What do you want sweet heart?" asked the owner.

"The teddy bear with the hearts on it", I said.

I hugged the bear tightly to my chest and then carefully put it in my bag. When Kakuzu won a bear just like this one I was so happy. It's getting late I don't want to go running through the night. I found a comfy looking tree and fell asleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan and I were only five days away from the Hidden Grass Village. We need cash to keep looking for Snow. I looked at the bounties board. The highest bounty was twenty million for a thief. It's a surprising amount cash for a thief. What did she do to earn such a high bounty? The thief most likely will be going to the Hidden Grass Village where the rare, book collection is. I'm even tempted to steal one of those books. Maybe I will.

"Why are you dragging me to go bounty hunting?" asked Hidan.

"How do you think we're fucking paying for this search", I said.

"So who are you going after and why are they worth my fucking time?" asked Hidan

"She's a thief and she's being stealing my bounties", I said.

"So who the fuck is this thief?" asked Hidan.

"Well she just goes by the Book Thief", I said.

"Wait, she's a fucking girl?" asked Hidan.

"Yes, Hidan have you even been paying attention. Why am I even asking of course your not paying attention", I said.

"Let me see that wanted poster", said Hidan as he tried to grab it out of my hand.

"Why do you want to see this?" I asked.

"Just give me the fucking poster, baster", said Hidan.

I really don't feel like dealing with one of his fits. I gave him the poster. He was actually reading it. I don't think I've ever seen Hidan read before. Today is turning out to be an odd day.

"Are you sure you'll be able to bring her in?" asked Hidan.

Hidan has never questioned my talent for bounty hunting. I hate being questioned especially by him.

"I can bring her in", I said.

"I'm not saying you fucking can't I'm saying you don't fucking want to", said Hidan.

"Why would I not want to bring in someone with such a high bounty on their head?" I asked.

"Because this girl looks kinda like the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hidan", I said.

"Yes, I do know what I'm fucking talking old man and you know I'm right. This girl looks like the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

My threads wrapped tightly around his throat and dug into his skin.

"Don't you dare call my Snow that name", I said.

"Fine you fucking heathen bastard now put me down", yelled Hidan.

My threads threw Hidan to the ground with a loud thud hopefully he broke something.

"You broke my fucking nose old man", whined Hidan.

"Your lucky I didn't do worse", I said.

I picked up the wanted poster. He's fucking right the girl on the poster looked somewhat like Snow. Great when did fucking Hidan start being right? I shook my head I can't let this get me right now.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke from up. When I looked up I saw the sun high in the sky. Shit, what time is and what day is it? I ran into town and checked a calendar shit I slept by two days. I have four days day to get to the Hidden Grass Village. I ran at full speed toward the village.

"What with all the movement some us are trying to sleep?" asked Mamba.

"Mamba, you're the only one who is trying to sleep. I'm trying to get to Hidden Grass Village before I reach my deadline", I said.

"How will he even know if your make deadline or not?" asked Mamba.

"I don't how he, but he always figures it out", I said.

I have to get there on time. I really don't want feel that whip on my back.

My legs are killing me, but I can't stop running until I get there. I finally reached the village and checked into the first inn I saw. I collapsed into the bed.

"You need a shower my lady", said Mamba.

"I know that!" I growled.

Mamba gave me a surprised look.

"I'm sorry Mamba I didn't mean to be snappy I'm just tired", I said.

I groaned as I slowly got out of the bed. I filled the tub with hot water I threw my clothes on the floor. I'm going to be, sore in the morning I haven't ran like that for a while. Once I get back I have to do more training. The water felt great. Ugg, I have to wash my clothes. I got out of the tub and dried off and got into my pajamas. I felt Mamba slither up my arm. I don't the inn owners will like seeing Mamba. The sign in the lobby did say no pets allowed.

"Mamba, I'm sorry you can't come with I will be back in a few minutes", I said.

Mamba slithered down my arm and onto the bed. The bed looks, so comfy. No, bed can wait laundry now. I went into the hallway and saw a maid in the hallway.

"Can I help you with something miss?" asked the maid.

"Do have some where I can wash my clothes?" I asked.

"Yes, down the hall the first door on the right", said the maid

"Thank you", I said.

"Please call me if you need anything", said the maid.

I saw maid walking toward the door of my room.

"Wait", I said.

"What is it Miss?" asked the maid.

"My partner is in there he doesn't like to be woken up", I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss I will come back later", said the maid.

That was close I wouldn't want to see how she would react to Mamba sleeping on my bed. I quickly opened the door to my room again and put the do not disturb sign on the doorknob.

"Why do we have to stay in this shitty excuse for a hotel!" yelled some one from the lobby.

I shook my head I must being going delusional if I'm hearing Hidan's voice. Now what am I doing? Oh I'm doing laundry. I threw my laundry in the washer and waited for it to finish. I heard the sounds of the wooden floors of the hallway creaking as the lobby man lead some new guests to their room. I didn't bother looking on at them at them. They were probably a happy couple on their honeymoon. I wish I could have a honeymoon with Kakuzu, but honeymoon requires us to be married first. Why I'm I thinking about this it will only make my heart hurt worse?

The dryer made a beep and took my laundry out. I slowly walked back to my room I have no rush going back there I only a giant snake waiting for me. Maybe if I stay out here long enough I will see my new inn neighbors. Maybe seeing a happy couple will remind of how it felt to be in a relationship. No, I can't do that I'm tired and want my bed. I started hearing a loud thudding sound come from a room a few doors down from mine. Well at least someone is having fun.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I collapsed onto bed I can't remember the last time Kakuzu let us stay in an inn. It might be a shitty inn, but it's better than sleeping outside. My back is fucking sore from sleeping on the ground. Kakuzu glared at me from the other side of the room.

"Why are you fucking glaring at me old man?" I asked.

"Why are you on the bed?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm going to sleep you fucking dumb ass", I said.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?" asked Kakuzu.

"This isn't your fucking bed", I said.

"I paid for this room, so it's my bed", said Kakuzu.

"It's not like you're going to fucking use it you haven't been able to sleep since the Little Bitch was taken", I said.

"I told you not to call her that", growled Kakuzu.

I saw Kakuzu body tensing.

Shit!

"Hidan, I can either kick your ass in fight or your can willing get out of the bed and sleep outside. It's your choice", said Kakuzu.

"What do you think my answer will be Kakuzu?" I asked.

A fight instantly broke out between the two of us. Well at least this fight will keep me entertained for awhile. Ever since the Little Bitch was kidnapped everything became, so fucking boring and gloomy now I actually looked forward to having a fucking battle with Kakuzu.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I put my pillow over my head to try and block out the sounds of the couple in the next room.

"Give me a fucking break all I want is some sleep is that too much to fucking as for" I said.

"My lady you seem extremely stressed", said Mamba.

"Thank you captain obvious all I fucking wanted today was to get some rest", I said.

Mamba gave me a weird look.

"Again Mamba I'm really sorry for acting this way I'm just stressed and tired", I said as I gently rubbed under his chin.

"It's alright my lady I understand", said Mamba.

Finally the noises coming from the other stopped maybe now I can get some sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But the bed felt, so empty it was missing someone.

"Mamba, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course my lady", said Mamba.

"Can your turn into him it will be the only way I will be able to sleep?" I asked.

Mamba nodded his head yes and shifted into Kakuzu. He got into bed with him and cuddle close.

"You must think this is pathetic, Mamba", I said.

"No, I don't think you're extremely strong. I don't mock the heart especially one as pure and kind as yours", said Mamba.

"That's really sweet Mamba", I said.

This is closest thing I have to being with my actual Kakuzu. I need to be with him.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan lost his fight against me, which is no surprise. Now he's tied up on the floor with his mouth sewed shut. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I went back into the bedroom I saw Hidan asleep on the floor. I got into bed and hoped for sleep to come. I actually managed to sleep some. When I looked at the clock it read twelve in the afternoon. I got out of bed and kicked Hidan awake. I have to take out the stitches in his mouth. I really prefer not to lessen to him talk, but it will be hard explaining to the owner why is mouth is like that.

"It's about fucking time you took those stitches out!" yelled Hidan.

"Get off your ass and let's get going", I said.

"Do you know how much it fucking hurts to have your mouth sewn shut?" asked Hidan.

"Do you think I care about your pain?" I asked

"Can't we at least get lunch first?" asked Hidan.

"Maybe after we catch our target", I said.

"But that's going to take forever", whined Hidan.

"Well that's more the reason for you to search for our thief", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I packed up bag and changed into my clothes there's no point in me staying here any longer and having to pay extra. I left a tip for the maid on the table and then checked out.

"Finally lunch time", I said.

"My lady may I go hunting?" asked Mamba.

"Sure", I said.

Mamba slithered down my sleeve and went to who knows where. But he always returns to me. I found the nearest ramen shop and happily started eating. Should I go to the bounties first or scope out the building with rare collection in it first? I guess I will go to the bounties.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I lead Hidan to where the bounties are posted.

"Why the fuck are we here I thought we were looking for that thief not finding someone new to catch?" asked Hidan.

"Idiot. She's a bounty hunter she will most likely check the new bounties then scope out the building where the collection is stored", I said.

As I got closer to the where bounties I saw the one who I was hunting. I was only a few feet behind her and she couldn't sense. But something caught my attention a white teddy bear with heart on stuck out of the bag. It looked almost exactly like the one Snow left at the hideout. There many toys like, so what if this girl has one?

"Hmm, which one to pick?" asked the thief to herself.

Her voice was soft and sweet I shook my head I can't let that voice of her get to me. What is wrong with me why is this girl having such an affect on me?

"Well I know I'm going to pick", I said.

I saw her tense. I turned her around to her face. Her eyes were ice blue color and sky blue bangs hung in her face. She has such pretty eyes why would she want to hide them? I always hated when Snow hid her beautiful midnight blue eyes. Now seeing the girl in person I realized she looks a lot more like Snow then in photo.

I looked over her body she was short maybe five one at the tallest. I noticed she was wearing forehead protector around her neck it belonged to the Hidden Sound Village. The only reason we haven't searched that village was that it was under too much attention both the Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf were keeping an eye on it.

"You're a better thief then ninja girl", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I can't believe it's him. But Kakuzu has no idea who I really am he wants me for the bounty on my. When I looked into Kakuzu's eyes they were cold, harsh, unforgiving, but among all those emotions I saw pain and sadness. My poor Kakuzu. I hate seeing him in, so much pain. I felt the curse mark take over the pain had never been, so intense before. The got even worse when I tried speaking.

"I-

That's all I managed to say before I coughed up blood.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

The girl coughed up some blood and then screamed at the top of her lungs. I wasn't squeezing her neck that tight. But when I looked over her face again I saw tattoos covered most of it. I know those marking Orochimaru gave this girl has his curse. This is an even better lead than Kabuto.

"Will shut that bitch up", said Hidan.

I knocked the girl out and threw her over my shoulder.

"Were leaving Hidan", I said.

"But the turn in place is right over there", said Hidan.

"We are not turning her in", I said.

"Why the fuck not?" asked Hidan.

"Just shut up and follow me", I said.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to turn her in", said Hidan.

"I'm not turning her because she can help us. There's no other reason", I said.

"You mean help you and the Little Bitch get back together", said Hidan.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

This whole no interfering thing is extremely difficult. I followed Kakuzu and his partner.

"What am I suppose to do if she's kidnapped?" I asked myself.

I just have to see this through. It's not like they can kill her, but I can't let her get damage beyond repair. I could never forgive myself if anything like that happened to her. Hope means, so much to me I don't know what I would do without her.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Once we were deep enough into the forest I sat the girl underneath the tree. I lifted her wrist in felt her pulse. Good, her pulse is strong I didn't hurt her. Looking her brought back, so many memories of my Snow. My heart was aching more than ever and she wasn't even my Snow.

"Are going to fucking wake her up?" asked Hidan.

"She's knocked out we have to wait for her to wake up", I said.

"This so fucking boring", said Hidan.

"Feel free to leave", I said.

"Can you tell me why we brought her with us?" asked Hidan.

"I already told you Hidan", I said.

"Then fucking tell me again", said Hidan.

"No", I said.

I hate repeating myself especially to Hidan.

"The tattoos on her face were caused by Orochimaru's chakra", I said.

"There are no fucking tattoos on that bitch", said Hidan.

I let out sigh have to make sure she has the mark. I unzipped her hoody and two things caught my attention. One was the curse mark a little above her collarbone. The second thing was the Jashin necklace she was wearing. She's either worships Jashin or Snow gave it to her. This girl isn't an idiot like Hidan she wouldn't follow that pointless religion. I carefully picked the Jashin necklace and examined it. This can easily belong to Hidan and Snow gave it to this girl for some reason. Snow doesn't give out objects that are important to her for no reason. I have to make sure that this girl isn't a follower of Jashin.

"Hidan, are they're any other followers in your fucked up religion?"

"Why do you want to fucking know?" asked Hidan.

"Answer the question", I said.

"Yes, but not fucking many", said Hidan.

"Do you know any of them?" I asked.

Hidan nodded his head yes.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

Kakuzu has never taken interest in my religion before what the fuck is wrong with him.

"Do any of them look like her?" asked Kakuzu.

There's no fucking way that bitch can be a worshiper of Jashin. Kakuzu moved out of the way for me to get better few of the girl. My eyes instantly went to the Jashin necklace she was wearing. This girl can only be a few years younger than me I would have know her.

"I don't know her, but I want that necklace", said Hidan.

Maybe it's the mask I pulled down her mask. Her eyes fluttered open when I started to pull down her mask. I felt her teeth bite down on my finger.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"That fucking hurt you stupid bitch!" yelled Hidan.

I turn my back for one second and he manages to do something stupid. When looked at the two I saw the girl with a smile on her face and Hidan hold one of his fingers cursing loudly. There was blood dripping down the girl's face.

"What did you do Hidan?" I asked.

"It's not what I did it's what that bitch did", said Hidan.

"And what did she do?" I asked.

"She nearly bit my finger off!" yelled Hidan.

"Stopping being such a fucking cry baby", said the girl.

It feels like I'm dealing with two kids right now and I hate kids. The girl is right though. I found myself laughing, but it went unheard by Hidan. But the girl looked over at me and gave a kind smile. Why would she be smiling?

"What did you say?!" asked Hidan.

"You heard what I fucking said", said the girl.

"You fucking bitch", said Hidan before he charged at the girl.

"My name isn't bitch you fucking idiot it's Hope. If I wasn't tied up right now I would kick your ass", said the girl.

The girl isn't dumb she has to a reason for giving out her name like. The way she responded to being threatened with absolutely no fear in eyes made me think there's more her then meets the eye. I stopped him before he could attack her. Threating her or torturing her will have no affect. I will have play nice. Questioning her is going to a pain in my ass.

"You have quiet a talent for cursing, but I doubt that's why Orochimaru gave you that mark", I said as touched her mark.

I felt her shiver, so she isn't that brave.

"What is your relationship to him?" I asked.

"He's owns me", said Hope.

Her voice changed from confident to timid. Snow' voice always changed like that whenever she talked about her master. I shook my head I've got to stop comparing this girl to Snow.

"You're his slave", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I want to tell Kakuzu everything, but the pain is too intense. I have to drops some hints if I'm capable. I felt his hand go to my back and lift my shirt. Fuck, I miss my scares. Now there were only a few faint scares on my back.

"He used the whip with her and other punishments for me", I said.

"Who is her?" asked Kakuzu.

I saw hope fill his eyes.

"What was her name?" asked Kakuzu.

"Snow", I said.

"Did she give that necklace?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes.

"That necklace wasn't hers to give away!" yelled Hidan.

"What does Snow look like?" asked Kakuzu.

"Her hair is as white as snow and she has midnight blue eyes", I said.

A smile appeared on Kakuzu's face. I felt his threads loosen. What is he going to do now?

"Can you tell where she is?" asked Kakuzu.

"I really wish I could tell you, but my curse mark prevents me from saying anything vital to Orochimaru's organization", I said.

"Was that why you were coughing up blood?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

"I can tell me anything about her that could be useful?" asked Kakuzu.

"She told me if I ever met you to tell you that she loves you. Again I really wish I could help you", I said.

"Don't worry I have idea of how to get the information I need out of you", said Kakuzu.

"How?" I asked.

"By using your memories", said Kakuzu

Leader yes! He will be able to look into my memory and tell Kakuzu that it's me. I bet they will be able to figure out it's me. I as soon as I started walking with a burning sensation went through my body. I collapsed and my body started shaking. I felt like every muscle in my body was on fire.

"Please knock me out", I begged.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I saw Hope glowing with happiness when they told her they were taking her. There must be something or someone who can seal the curse mark.

"Hope, what are you doing?" I asked.

I heard a deep laugh coming from Kakuzu.

"I can kill you now", said Kakuzu.

"Why do you get to kill him? He will make a perfect sacrifice for Jashin", said Hidan as he pointed his scythe at me.

With a clunky weapon like that it shouldn't be that hard to dodge his attacks.

"If he's still alive once I'm done with you can do whatever you want with him", said Kakuzu.

The powerful charka emitting from the both of them were amazing I can't take them on all by myself. Shit, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. I set off the smoke bomb.

"Do you think a smoke bomb can stop me from finding you", growled Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

Something is off about the smoke bomb. It doesn't smell like smoke, but it isn't poison. What is this stuff? When the gas cleared I saw Hope on the ground besides Kabuto. Her little body was shaking and I saw blood on her hands. When I looked at Hidan I saw he was in pieces.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That girl is what fucking happened", said Hidan.

What just happened? How did that tiny little girl have such strength to take down Hidan in a few seconds? The girl's chakra was different from before. She took down her hood and saw her eyes were black and her skin was white. There was a black diamond across her nose.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

When I looked at Hope I saw her had barely transformed. The only traits of her transformation were her skin was white, her eyes were completely black, and she had diamond claws.

Hope stood in front of me on all fours ready to attack if some threatened me. Why didn't she completely transform? She must be fighting off her transformation and winning. This isn't a good sign. The smoke bomb must not have been strong enough to cause a full transformation. I can't allow her to use any of her powers. If she does it will reveal her identity. Then those two won't give up until they've captured her and kill me. I don't even want know what punishments Kakuzu would have in store for me.

"Get us out of here", I said.

She glanced back at me and then moved timidly toward Kakuzu. Hope charged tackling him to the ground. Fuck, if she starts a battle with him it will end badly for me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The creature tackled me to the ground. Her eyes changed and the ice blue color of her eyes reappeared. Her eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and longing. I know she doesn't want hurt me. Blood started dripping down her chin.

"I'm sorry Kuzu", said creature.

There's only person who calls me that, but this can't be my Snow. The creature knocked me out.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I managed to hold off the transformation. I grabbed the color of Kakuzu shirt dragged him under the shade of a tree.

"I'm so close to you, but still so far away", I said.

I gently kissed him on the forehead. I will always love you Kakuzu.

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I promise I will return to you".

I ran back over to Kabuto and transported us back to the hideout of Orochimaru. Kabuto was glaring at me. He's hurt because I should love toward Kakuzu.

"You know I have to tell Orochimaru how you reacted", said Kabuto.

"You don't have to tell him", I said.

"Yes, I do", said Kabuto.

I went back to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Tears of sapphire and pink pearl fell from my eyes. It isn't fair! I heard the door of my room creak up open.

"You've behaved very badly my pet", said Orochimaru.

I glared at him. I put me through a living hell by letting me be, so close to Kakuzu and yet so far away from him.

"You're an ass", I growled.

"That's no way to talk to master", said Orochimaru.

"I don't fucking care that's what you are", I growled.

"You are going to get punished for this", hissed Orochimaru.

He grabbed me roughly by my hair and dragged me into the cell where he normally punished me. He chained me up to the shackles hanging on the wall and then ripped off my shirt. A shiver ran down my back when I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"You're shaking like a leaf my poor girl. What do you think I'm going to do to you?" asked Orochimaru.

I didn't say a word. I felt him move closer to me. His hand moved to the button on my pants. I let out a gasp of surprise and fear.

"Please don't master", I said.

"I've never heard you so scared before", said Orochimaru.

I swallowed loudly.

"As much of a temptation you are; I'm not going to take your body in that way", said Orochimaru.

Then he left the cell.

"I will come back for you later my pet", said Orochimaru as he slammed shut the door of my cell.


	16. Broken

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 16: Broken **

**I kinda rushed through this chapter, so I would really like to hear what you guys have to say. If you have any questions or suggestions I would be happy to answer them. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Orochimaru, and Kabuto **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I ran to my room as soon as we reached the entrance to the hideout. I heard Kabuto yelling at me to come back, but I kept running until I reached my room. His voice was distance thought in my head. The only thing I could feel was the growing pain in my heart. I slammed the door loudly behind and collapsed onto my bed.

I took off my mask and contacts I want to be as much as my old self as possible I want to be Snow not Hope. I want to be the girl who was in love and happy. That person seemed so different the person I am now. But I will be Snow again no matter how long it takes I will be her again.

I curled up into ball and pulled the blankets over my head to try and hide from the world. All I want to do is disappear. I want the agony in my heart to stop. Seeing him again then being forced to leave him brought new pains to my already abused heart.

I would like nothing more to be back in Kakuzu's strong embrace. I saw no point in hiding tears. Everyone in the hideout probably knows I'm in pain. When I'm like this people keep their distance from me. Even Orochimaru knows better than to approach me when I'm like this. I heard the door slowly creaking open. Who is the idiot who dares come in here? I don't care who it is all what I want to do right now is let out all the sadness I've been bottling up for so long.

"It's not fair", I said to myself.

"Life isn't fair especially for you", said Orochimaru as pulled away the blankets I was underneath.

He was far too close to me. He sat on my bed only a few inches away from me.

"If your going to hide from me you'll need to try harder than that my pet", said Orochimaru.

He looked at me as if I was helpless pray. Right I do feel helpless, but I'm nobody's pray especially not his. He raised his hand and I braced myself, but instead of hitting me like I expected he would he started running his fingers through my hair. I let out growl, but that didn't stop him.

"Shhh, my pet you don't want to upset your master when he's already annoyed", said Orochimaru.

Him saying that only made me angrier. But attacking when I'm like this would be a fool's mistake. I moved away from him, but he grabbed me roughly by the arm forcing me to be close.

* * *

**Orochimaru's perspective **

I felt Hope shivering in my arms her eyes were wide with fear. She's on the verge of breaking all I need to do is push her further until she's finally broken. After that I can rebuild into something new and more powerful. I can turn her into the perfect weapon and then the perfect host.

"You've behaved extremely badly my pet. And I can't let you go unpunished", I said.

"How did I miss behave you set me up so I would have to see him?" asked Hope.

Her words were thickly laced with hatred and rage. I felt her trying to escape my grasp. I tightened my grip on her little wrist. She let out whimper of pain I must have broken something. I got off the bed and offered her my hand. Kabuto can easily fix whatever damage I do to her later.

"You can either behave and make this easier on yourself or we can play an annoying game of cat and mouse", I said.

That earned me glared and then she tried darting out of the room. I easily caught her. That was easier than normal. It normally takes at least fifteen minutes for me to catch her.

"You are quiet easy pray to catch my little mouse", I said.

"I'm no mouse", said Hope.

"Your in no position to decide what you are", I said.

She's losing herself this is perfect. I grabbed her hair and dragged her into a cell and connected her arm to shackles hanging from the ceiling.

"I will return soon my pet", I said.

I saw a shiver run down her back. She's so close to being broken it's perfect!

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Orochimaru wanted me in his office as a walked to his office I noticed that a door leading into one of the cellblocks was open. I better check on this. As soon as I entered the cellblock I was surround by pure darkness. This cellblock is never used. There's reason why the door should be open. I heard the sounds of chains moving and followed it to the last cell in the room.

I saw a silhouette of person, but there were no defining details that could lead me to the person's identity. I move closer to the bars of the cell. Maybe if I went in I could get a better look at the person whoever in here is in here for a reason. I instantly recognized who the person was when she slowly opened her sparkling midnight blue eyes.

"Hope?"

She closed her eyes again and hung her head down. I want to comfort her, so badly she looks like she could really use it. But she probably blames for what happening to her. I should have kept my mouth shut about what happened on the mission then she wouldn't be in this position.

"Kabuto!" yelled Orochimaru.

Shit, he's angry. I ran out of the cellblock and into Orochimaru's office. He was at his desk glaring at me with annoyance.

"When I tell you to come to office I expect you here no detours", growled Orochimaru.

"A cellblock door opened I had to check if everything was settled", I said.

"You are forbidden in there again!" yelled Orochimaru.

I haven't seen him this angry for a while. I don't like being the target of his rage. Normally people who make him this angry don't live for that long. I started leaving the office.

"Did I say you could leave?" asked Orochimaru.

I leaned against one of the walls in his office. I have to let him cool down before I can get anywhere with him. After half an hour he looked calmer.

"What could I have ruined?" I asked.

"She's close to breaking and I can't risk your good intentions ruining that", said Orochimaru.

Break her? I wanted her to get punished, but I don't want her to be broken and turned into something new. She's perfect the way she is she doesn't need to be turned into something else.

"Wouldn't breaking her make her lose her purity?" I asked.

"We both know that no matter how broke Hope is she will never lose her purity", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru let out deep laugh. What is he laughing at?

"You let your emotions get in the way Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

"No, I don't I'm a professional in my work", I said.

"Except when it comes to her", said Orochimaru.

I couldn't give a good response because anyone would be able to tell I was lying. Pretty much everyone in this hideout knows I care for Hope.

"Your in love with her", said Orochimaru.

I just stared at him. I have no idea how to respond to that. My mind finally stopped it's confusion and I was finally able to ask a question. Orochimaru seemed to be enjoying my confusion.

"How?" I asked.

"The way you follow her like a lost puppy and the glare you give me whenever I call her my pet. I'm not a person of many emotions, but that doesn't mean I can't recognize them in the eyes of others", said Orochimaru.

I glared at him.

"And that's the glare. I hate that glare", said Orochimaru.

In not even a second Orochimaru was in front of me with hand around my neck. He had an annoying smirk plastered on his face. He stared at me with snake like eyes. I could see him calculating the benefits of having me around and if he could get away with killing me. Lucky for he decided not to kill me, but he didn't let go my throat.

"You have to except that she's my pet nothing more than that", said Orochimaru.

I forced myself not to glare at him when called Hope his pet. She's a person not a pet he has no right to call her that, but I just have to that to myself.

"Love is a weakness Kabuto, but I will allow you keep it for now. But if your emotions ever get in my way I will kill you, so watch your step boy", said Orochimaru.

"May I leave my lord?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes.

"Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

I froze where I stood.

"If you ever set foot in that cellblock without my permission again you might end up in a worse situation than my pet", said Orochimaru.

"I understand my lord", I said before finally leaving his office.

I went to back to room and saw Hope's side room was lacking her appearance. I walked to her side of the room and sat down on her bed. It's my fault that she's going to go through a hell. Hopefully one day she will come to forgive me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I saw a thin stream of light pierced the darkness of the cellblock, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. The rusty hinges of door to my cell slowly squeaked open.

"Hello my pet", said Orochimaru.

Now more than ever his voice has an affect on me.

"Leave me alone", I growled.

"Are you sure want to be alone?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes", I said without hesitation.

"I'll leave you", said Orochimaru.

That surpised me I looked into his golden eyes to see if there were any hints of what he was thinking.

"But before I go I'll leave you with this thought. If your family loves you, so dearly why couldn't they recognize you? Not even the man you call lover could recognize. Even when you were right in front of his eyes. I thought he said he would find you anywhere. If he truly loves wouldn't he always be able to recognize you?" said Orochimaru.

Out of all things he's said to me that's the cruelest. The weight of a newly found depression took over my body. I would have collapsed if my arms weren't chained to ceiling. I started crying my whole body ached with sadness.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want your company. I don't know anyone who would want", I said.

Even though I feel more alone than ever I don't want his company. Before he left he unshackled my chains. I curled up in a ball on the cold ground. There's no way he's right. Kakuzu said he will always find me, but why couldn't he find me when I was in front of his eyes?

I was alone with my thoughts for what seemed for weeks. No contact with anyone just alone with heart ached and pain. Trying to figure out if anything Orochimaru said could really be true. I can't be true Kakuzu loves me and even I have a hard time recognizing myself the way I look now. He will find me or I will find him. For the first time since put into the darkness of the cellblock a felt a smile appear on my face. The door of the cellblock opened. The light burned my eyes and I was forced to move into the shadows. I saw a tall pale figure of Orochimaru staring at me. He looked at me with disproval.

"Why are you smiling girl? You have nothing to smile about", said Orochimaru.

"Yes, I do. Because I know Kakuzu will find me and nothing you can say or do that will make me think otherwise", I said.

Instead of getting angry he started laughing. I would rather he beat me and get angry than have him laughing at me. That laugh never means anything good.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You really think he will want you after this?" asked Orochimaru.

I felt fear building in my body. He had just touched one of my worst fears, but is there any way he can make that fear become reality.

"Why would he not?" I asked.

"Because you betrayed him", said Orochimaru.

"I have never betrayed him", I said.

"He doesn't know that. And remember my pet I can make you do or say whatever I want", said Orochimaru.

"No you can't!" I yelled.

"I can't can I? Let me show what I can to you", said Orochimaru.

I stood up to face him and stared right into his cruel snake like eyes. I felt the slowly agonizing warmth of my curse spreading across my body.

"Kiss me", said Orochimaru.

"Never", I said.

"Never say never my pet. You don't know full extent of my power over you", said Orochimaru.

My curse marks started glowing like embers. I screamed out as new pain took over my body. It was worse than any pain my curse mark had ever given to me before. I started coughing up blood. Blood ran down my nose. Diamonds started falling from eyes.

"You thought the pain was before. There are three levels of pain I can put you through. And I would love an excuse to put you through all three of them", said Orochimaru.

My body begged me to stop fighting itself. After what seemed like hours my body couldn't ignore what it was told any longer. I walked toward Orochimaru. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against. His lips were surprisingly soft. His tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth. No, I'm not going to allow this to happen! I had enough control over body to force my self to bite down on his tongue as hard as I could. I could taste his blood in my mouth. He slapped me hard sending me across the cell. My skin turned to diamond protected me from the hard impact into the stone wall of my cell. Orochimaru pulled circular machine that I instantly recognize. He grabbed my throat and my skin instantly turned to diamond.

"That won't work my pet", said Orochimaru.

The came back as my skin slowly returned to normal. The wires of the machine dug into my chest.

"Even if he figures out that you never betrayed him do you really think he will have any attraction to when he finds the blood thirsty monster in you", said Orochimaru.

Some small fiber of my being thought he was right, but I have to ignore it. If what Orochimaru said was right life there would be no reason for me to live.

"Your wrong", I said.

"I think I'm right and a small part of you knows I'm right too", said Orochimaru.

A shock went through my body causing me to pass out.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

Spit out the blood in my mouth. She's not as broken as I thought, which is troublesome. But I still got to her. I squatted down to where Hope was laying down.

"You have spirit I'll give you that girl, but I will break you no matter how long it takes", I said.

I saw her body shaking.

"You're learning to fear your master. Next you'll learn how to respect me", I said.

I took the syringe out of my pocket.

"Time to let your worst fear to take over", I said.

I took her left arm and injected the serum into her vain. An expression of pure pain and fear appeared on my pet's face. I ran my hand through her hair.

"Maybe now you might learn. Your mine now and you will never belong to anyone else", I said before I left my pet in the dark.

I walked out the cellblock and saw Kabuto standing in the hallway. It didn't surprise that he was there. It would surprise me if he weren't there.

"Take her to the infirmary and take care of her. She will be out for a while", I said.

I saw the look of fear in his eyes when I mentioned her health. His love for her will keep her healthy. Kabuto is talented too bad I might have to kill him when I take his lover as my host.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I couldn't hear what Orochimaru was saying that shock must have affected my hearing. I all his words were too muffled for me to understand. I was to weak to open my eyes. I felt a sharp prick on my arm. In matter of seconds I fell asleep.

**Snow's Nightmare **

_My eyes fluttered opened and saw I was somewhere that I recognized. I was at the waterfall Kakuzu and I spent some of our time together. I slowly got up from soft grassy ground that surrounded the waterfall. __As I looked across the small stream I saw Kakuzu. He was sitting by the stream's side with his feet in the water. He looked relaxed. His hood, cloak, and mask were off. There was a smile on his face as he looked at the photo of me._

"_Kakuzu", I said. _

_He raised his head from the photo and tried to find where my voice was coming from. He stood up and scanned the area trying to find me. _

"_Snow?" said Kakuzu. _

"_I'm right here, Kuzu", I said. _

_His eyes weren't soft and warm when they looked at me. They were cold and filled with distrust. He has never looked liked at me like before. It hurt me. Kakuzu is the only person who has the complete power to damage me beyond repair. Whenever you let someone into their heart it gives them power to hurt you or love you. _

"_Kakuzu, why are you looking a me like that?" I asked. _

"_Your not my Snow", said Kakuzu. _

"_But I am your, Snow", I said I stepped forward. _

_As I moved toward him he backed away from me. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me hard against the stone wall of the waterfall. He was squeezing my neck, so hard that I could barely breathe. I tried prying away his hand, but his grip was too strong. When I looked into his I saw they were filled with rage. _

"_You're hurting me", I said. _

_Kakuzu has never willing hurt me. _

"_How dare you insult my Snow saying you're her? My Snow isn't a monster", said Kakuzu. _

_I felt tears of jewels falling down my face. His expression of anger changed to discust. _

"_I am your Snow", I said._

"_You might have been my Snow, but now your just a monster", said Kakuzu. _

_He let go of his grip on my throat and I fell to the ground. Even though I could breath well now his words knocked the breath out of me. _

"_I love you, Kakuzu. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. _

"_I love the woman you were not the monster you are now", said Kakuzu as he walked away from me. _

_It would have hurt less if he had stabbed in heart instead of him saying that he doesn't love me anymore. He walked away from me not even looking back once to see me. I never wished for death more then now. There's no point in living without him on my life. __I finally built up the courage to see the monster that made Kakuzu love his love for me. I slowly walked over to the stream. The reflection I saw made me understand why Kakuzu lost his love for me so quickly. I curled up underneath the shade of tree._

"_Immortality is curse without you Kakuzu", I said to myself. _

_I could spend the rest of my life here and no body will bother me. At least hope nobody will. Orochimaru this all your falut. I an undesirable rage took over my body. This all his fault. _

"_Orochimaru, I will kill you for doing this to me. And I won't rest until your dead", I said myself. _

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Once Orochimaru left the hallway I ran into cellblock. I opened her cell as quickly as I could. When reached her cell I saw she was in the fetal position on the floor. Her skin was so pale she like a ghost. Her whole body was shaking. I gently picked her up. When I looked at her face and there was an expression of pure terror on it. I have no idea how to make her feel safe. I felt a panic in my heart that I've never felt before.

"Don't worry Hope I will get you out of whatever your feeling right now", I said.

The only response she gave was a whimper of sadness and fear. I hate seeing her like this. Normally she's so strong and doesn't all anyone to see the pain she's in. But I could I always see the pain she tried to hide so well in her eyes. The only other person who knows how much pain Hope in is Kimimaro. I carefully put her in the softest bed in the infirmary. I put an IV in her arm so she could sustenance while she like this. How long will she be like this? I took off her dirty clothes and put on some fresh ones on for her. I got into bed with and pulled her close. It was the only think I could think of to calm her down.

Early in the morning I heard the doors of the infirmary slam. When I looked up I saw Kimimaro standing near the door. The panic and worry was apparent in his eyes. He looked up at me to as if to ask me what happened to her. I can't tell him that Orochimaru did this to her that will cause problems.

"Don't worry Kimimaro she only over used her kekkie genkia", I said.

"Okay", said Kimimaro.

He pulled up one of the chair in the infirmary to Hopes bed. Kimimaro and I have our disagreements, but one thing we share is that we both love Hope. I saw Kimimaro looking at her heart rate monitor.

"Is her heart suppose to be that fast?" asked Kimimaro.

"No, it's not but I haven't found a way to calm her down", I said.

"Can I try something?" asked Kimimaro.

"It won't hurt if you did", I said.

Kimimaro took Hope's hand is his. Her heart rate calmed down a little bit.

"Snow, don't worry it's all right your friends and family are here", said Kimimaro.

Hope had trusted Kimimaro with her real name. He really must mean a lot to her. Hope's heart rate went back to a more normal rate.

"How did you know that work?" I asked.

"I thought something from her past would make her feel safe. And her name use to be Snow", said Kimimaro.

"Why did you say friend and family neither of use are related to her?" I asked.

"She said I'm like another younger brother to her. She's like an older sister to me. Hope's my only family and I love her", said Kimimaro.

"You love her?" I asked.

"Yes, I love her but not in the way you love her", said Kimimaro.

"I don't love her I'm only following Lord Orochimaru's commands to heal her", I said.

"That's complete bull shit and you know that", said Kimimaro.

Kimimaro got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to get some flowers for her. I think she will like that", said Kimimaro.

It's been three days and Hope still hasn't shown any signs of waking up. I have no idea what's wrong with and Orochimaru wont give me any hints. Is he doing this to her as punishment to me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes slowly opened and saw I was in the infirmary. It was only a nightmare. The rage I felt toward Orochimaru in nightmare was still in my system. I won't rest until he's dead. He thinks putting me in that hellish nightmare will break me he's severely wrong. I won't break that easily. There's only one person who can break me and he would never do that to me. But I'll pretend to be Orochimaru's broken little pet for now and when the bastard least expects it I will strike. I just need to train more against this curse mark.

Once the rage I felt was more under control I looked around the infirmary. I saw Kabuto in chair resting his head on my bed. He looks likes shit. He must have stayed up this whole time taking care of me. On the table near my bed I saw fresh sunflowers in vase. Kimimaro must have picked them from me he know there my favorite. He must have been, so worried about me.

I better wake up Kabuto. I gently nudged his shoulder to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened. He had some of the worst bed head I've ever seen. It took a lot of effort for me not to laugh at him. It took him a few seconds to figure out what was going on. When his eyes landed on me he instantly woke up and hugged me tightly. He pressed his soft lips against mine. He pulled away from me and cupped my face in his hands. He looked at my every movement to see if were really awake and there. Him doing that kinda reminded me of Kakuzu.

"Hope, don't ever worry about me like that again", said Kabuto.

The worry in his voice was apparent he wasn't making any effort to hide it. It's kinda cute how much he cares about me.

"I didn't mean to worry you. But why would you be worried about me?" I asked.

"Because I love you that's why!" said Kabuto.

That caught me completely off guard.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you. Why do think I get so protective over you", said Kabuto.

"Kabuto, I'm not ready to say those words yet", I said.

"I know you can take all the time you want. I will wait for you forever", said Kabuto.

I felt a pang of guilt for gaining his love knowing that I'm going to have to break his heart.


	17. Instincts

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 17: Instincts **

**Please leave a review hearing what you have to say gives me ideas. I haven't heard to much from you. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu and Hidan **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I ever since I met Hope I can't stop thinking about how much she reminds of Snow. That mark turned that small sweet girl into a powerful beast. Even if Snow's mark transforms her into a monster I will always love her. I will help her find away to recover and tame it. Nothing can stop me from loving her.

There are so many places left for us to search and we aren't any closer to finding her. Now Hidan and I are traveling along the Sea Foam Islands. The Sea Foam Islands are group of small islands that are magnets for tourism. I thought Hidan would hate this place and want to leave it as soon as possible, but sadly it was the opposite he didn't want to leave. He's been trying all day to extend out time here.

I would rather be in the Hidden Snow Village than here. I hate the heat and sand of the beach. The part I hate the most are all the children running wild while their parents got drunk. I felt someone bump into me. When I looked down I saw a little girl staring up at me. The girl had short brown hair with white cat clip in it, and she wore a pink dress. I glared down out at her I'm in no mood to deal with a child. I already have to deal with Hidan and that's bad enough. The girl instantly broke into tears and ran away.

"Scary monster!" yelled the girl as she ran away.

I let an annoyed sigh that reaction is one of the many reasons I don't want to have children.

"Don't you dare say anything", I said.

Hidan broke into laughter.

"All I'm going to fucking say about that is I hope Snow doesn't want to have children", said Hidan.

I know for fact that one day Snow will want to be a mom. She wants to have a family. In time she will get to have a family. I'm willing to give her a family once all this Akatsuki business is over. But if even then I would want more time with just me and her.

"You seem more grumpy than usual old man. If that's physically possible", said Hidan.

"I hate the beach. I don't understand why you like it here, so much. I would think you would hate it here", I said.

"This place was a tourist attraction from the start, so I don't mind it here. There's so many temptations. There are so many ways that things that can go wrong", said Hidan.

I saw an evil smirk appear on his face. I know that smirk far too well appear. That smirk never means anything good. It normally means that I will have massive headache. We barely got out of the mess he made in the last village.

"You better not start scene again. I barely got us out of the mess you started", I said.

"Those fucking heathens were celebrating stupid religion unworthy of any fucking praise", said Hidan.

"You nearly killed a beloved monk in front of hundreds of people", I said.

"You've killed monks before why can't I?" asked Hidan.

"I had ligament reasons to kill them there were great bounties on their heads. But the one you tried to kill had no bounty it would have waste of time", I said.

"I would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me", growled Hidan.

"I know that's why I stopped you, idiot", I said.

"You can't say that I didn't make thing interesting", said Hidan.

"You made it interesting by making it a pain in the ass situation that I had to get us out of", I said.

"Come on Kakuzu I know some fucking part of you that wants me to cause a scene", said Hidan.

I'm getting headache already. That's just what I fucking need right now!

"Come Hidan we need to get supplies before we leave", I said.

"But we just fucking got here", said Hidan.

He better not throw a fucking tantrum. I'm really in no mood for dealing with that. It feels like I'm working with a child. Maybe working with a child would be easier than working with Hidan.

"We've searched the islands. Thanks to your exploits in the last village we left our supplies", I said.

"That's not my fucking fault", said Hidan.

"It was completely your fault", I growled.

I can't do anything to him here. There's too many people around. We went to markets near the shore.

"You look your going to fucking kill someone", said Hidan.

"Don't push your luck Hidan", I said.

"You can't fucking kill me", said Hidan.

"Who knows maybe I've finally found out how to kill you", I said.

I could have sworn I saw a shiver run down Hidan's back. We finally reached a more quiet part. The smell of fish stained the air. The smell didn't bother me.

"It fucking stinks here", said Hidan.

"Shut up", I said.

Something doesn't feel right I scanned the area and something instantly caught my attention a small island. That island wasn't on any of the maps I've seen. It would have gone unnoticed if we didn't go into market. I have to go to that island, but first I need a boat. I walked toward the dock and Hidan slowly followed me. I went to last boat on the dock. It was a shitty little fishing boat, but it suit our needs.

The captain was an old man who looked maybe a few years younger than me. His body looked fit for his age though. I glanced at his hand no wedding ring nobody should miss if he suddenly vanishes. His face was wrinkled and his hair was almost completely white. He had a long gray beard and yellowish teeth. He smoked pipe and he looked content. I wish I could look as content as he at that fisherman noticed me staring at him. The content look on his face vanished.

"What you starin' at?" asked the fisherman.

"I need you take me to that island", I said.

"We're not supposed to go to that island. And I ain't riskin' my hid going there. The man who owns the island is a monster", said the fisherman.

Now I'm extremely interested in that island. I won't take no as an answer from this man he will take us to that island even if kills him. Traveling with Hidan and I there's likely chance there might be death.

"What does this man look like?" I asked.

"As white as a ghost. He kinda looked like a snake", said the fisherman.

Even Hidan seems more interested in what the fisherman had to say.

"When did you last see him?" I asked.

"I don't remember the exact date, but one thing I do remember is that I saw him carryin' a girl onto the island. The poor thing will probably never see her family again. Whoever he brings on the island is never seen again", said the fisherman.

That won't be true for Snow I will find her and take her back home where she belongs.

"What did this girl look like?" I asked.

"I didn't get a good look at her, but the odd thing about her was she had white hair", said the fisherman.

"It has to be the Little Bitch!" yelled Hidan.

As much as he denies Hidan does care about Snow. I would prefer him not call her Little Bitch though.

"You are taking us that island", I said.

"No, I ain't", said the fisherman.

"What the fuck you old geezer!" yelled Hidan as he charged at the fisherman.

I grabbed Hidan before he could cut off the fisherman's head. The blades of Hidan's scythe were only inches away from the fisherman's throat.

"I will give you a choice-

"What the fuck Kakuzu? You should be more fucking angry than me", said Hidan.

"Will you let me finish!" I growled at Hidan.

Hidan let out an annoyed groan, but nodded his head.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I will give you a choice. You can decide you won't take us on your boat and I will allow my partner to do as he pleases with you. Or you can take us to that island and you might not get injured, but I make no promises. As you can tell my partner is lacking in self control", I said.

"Say no I would love a fucking excuse to use my scythe", said Hidan before he licked his lips at the idea that there might be a chance for blood.

"This could have gone so much better if you said yes from the start", I said.

I loosened my grip on Hidan and his scythe inched closer to the fisherman's neck.

"Fine I'll take you", said the fisherman.

I got onto the boat. Hidan cautiously entered the boat. I saw a small amount of fear in his eyes.

"Why are you acting stranger than normal?" I asked.

"I'm not a big fan off boats", said Hidan.

For the first time in a long time I found myself smiling.

"Wipe that fucking grin off your face!" growled Hidan.

"Just to warn you the ride is going to be rough it looks like there's a storm coming our way", the fisherman said.

The sky was blackened by clouds. Soon after he said that it started pouring. The rain doesn't bother me. The part bothers me is the humidity and the rain together it reminds me of my village. The boat slowly started rocking forward. The rocking didn't bother me at all. I easily stood on the deck of the boat. But Hidan was having trouble standing, which is very amusing to watch. His face started turning green. I saw him stumbling toward me and quickly moved out of the way. He threw up multiple times.

"How the fuck are you so steady?" asked Hidan.

I'm not wasting my breathing on explaining something to Hidan. There's too many thoughts going through my head right now. This island is a strong lead at least I hope it is. I was pulled out of thought when I heard the fisherman start speaking.

"How can you not know why he's like that? You only need to look at that symbol on his forehead protector to see why he has good sea legs. With all the flooding that goes on in the Hidden Waterfall Village natives have to know there way around a boat", said the fisherman.

I cringed when I heard the name of my former village.

"By the look on your face I'm guessin' you're not on the best terms with your village, but alos I'm guessin' that ain't any of my business", said fisherman.

"Your right it isn't any of your business", I said.

The last thing I want on my right now is my village, but sadly my mind kept focused on it. It's better than thinking of things that would bring me pain and heartache. I wasn't always this good on a boat, but Aden taught me how to balance. I found myself going into an old memory.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

"_Come on Kakuzu it time to wake up", said Aden as he gently nudged my shoulder. _

"_No, it's too early", I said as I pulled my blankets over my head. _

"_Your seven years old Kakuzu and that means more intense training", said Aden as he pulled down my blankets. _

"_Just five more minutes, Aden", I said. _

_I put my pillow over my head and tried blocking him out. _

"_Kakuzu, if you get up I'll make your favorite breakfast", said Aden. _

_I peaked my head out from under my pillow to see if he was serous. _

"_Promise?" I asked. _

"_Yes, I promise", said Aden. _

_I quickly got dressed and ran into the kitchen. The smell of breakfast filled air. _

"_I think that's the fastest you've ever gotten ready in morning. It only took you ten seconds", said Aden. _

_I looked outside I saw it was still raining. I hate the rainy season. Aden sat at the table drinking his tea. Mmm, blue berry pancakes. When I looked at the clock I saw it was four in the morning. _

"_How can you be so awake sensei?" I asked before yawned. _

"_What can I say I'm a morning person?" said Aden. _

_I don't get why anyone would want to be a morning person. _

"_So why did you wake me so early?" I asked. _

"_We're going fishing", said Aden. _

"_I hate fishing", I said. _

"_The more you complain the longer we're going to spend out here", said Aden._

"_Fine", I said. _

_I followed him to the dinky little rowboat. I got into the shaky boat. The part I hate the most about the boat is how unstable it is. It's almost impossible to stand up in it. Aden got out the fishing rods. _

"_How does fishing relate to being a ninja?" I asked as I tied the hook to the fishing line. _

"_It teaches patience, which you need to learn. It teaches also teaches knots that are useful for traps", said Aden as he corrected my knot on the fishing line. _

_I glared at him. Aden let out an annoyed sigh. _

_"Don't give me that look Kakuzu you know how I feel about it", said Aden. _

_"I'm sorry", I said. _

_I hate it when he makes that sigh. For as long as I've know him he's never gotten angry with me. Even when I "accidently" trip one of the girl he brought home yesterday. __Instead of getting angry with me he would say he's disappointed with me, which is worse then him getting angry with me. My parents told me I disappointed them, so many times I lost count. I never cared when they said it to me because I don't care about them. __I do care about Aden though. He's the first person I've ever cared about. I care about what he thinks about me. We caught a few fish and thought we'd be done, but sadly I was wrong._

"_We caught fish now can I go back to bed?" I asked. _

_The sun still isn't up yet. It should be easy to go back to sleep. _

"_Correction I caught these fish and you still haven't finished your training", said Aden. _

_I let out annoyed sigh. Aden gave me a funny looking smirk. _

"_So what do you want me to do?" I asked. _

"_I want you to stand on the bow of the boat on one foot", said Aden. _

_I did as told the rocking of the boat didn't make keeping my balance easy. A few times I almost fell in, but I managed to stop myself. I eventually got the hang of it though. _

"_Good job Kakuzu. Now I'm more difficult for you", said Aden. _

_He started shaking the boat. I fell into the river after a few seconds of him doing this. I heard Aden laughing. _

"_This isn't funny", I said as I swam to the side of the boat. _

"_I don't know Kakuzu it looks pretty funny from where I'm sitting", said Aden. _

_I just glared up at him. _

_"Don't look so grumpy Kakuzu", said Aden. _

_"I'm not grumpy!" I yelled. _

_I was silent for a bit. Aden burst into a new wave of laughter when a frog decided that my head was a lilly pad. The frog gave a ribit. I pushed the frog off my head. I put my hands on the side of the boat and flipped it over. Where did he go? I started to worry. _

"_Aden?" I said hoping to get a response. _

"_You almost got me", said Aden. _

_I let out a breath of relief. He was in a tree branch. _

"_Now turn the boat up right", said Aden. _

_Once it reached lunchtime I finally got the hang of it. I was really tired I felt my eyes closing. _

"_I guess your deserve a break, Kakuzu", said Aden. _

_I yawned loudly. I found myself falling asleep, but every time I was close to sleeping I woke myself up. _

_"It's safe to sleep no one going to hurt you I promise", said Aden. _

_After he said that I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt __Aden picked me up. The old dock leading to our house started creaking as Aden walked._

"_Aden", said a female voice. _

_Great I recognize that voice it belongs to the woman who slept over last night. I felt Aden starting put me down. I probably wants me to act all cute. _

_"You owe me. And this is the last time I'm doing this", I whispered in Aden's ear. _

_Aden really seems to like this girl and she makes him happy. I want Aden to be happy even if means let girl stay in our house. _

"_Oh, you don't have to put him down he's so cute", said the woman. _

_"I can put him down for a __minute", said Aden. _

_Now I have put on the cute little kid act. I let out little whine, which grow up girl think to be cute. _

_"Daddy, I'm sleepy", I said before yawning. _

_"Awww, he's so cute", said the woman. _

_"Why is the pretty lady here?" I asked. _

_My time as the cute little kid is finished now. But that's doesn't mean I should waste a chance to be carried inside. _

_"He think's I'm pretty, Aden do you too?" asked the woman. _

_"I think you are very pretty", said Aden. _

"_It was nice of you to take him in", said the woman._

"_What can I say I've always wanted to be a dad? I saw no need in waiting to be married to take in a kid", said Aden. _

_Now the woman is going to say aww again. _

"_Aww", said woman. _

_I really should start making a bet on that it would be a quick and easy way to get money. _

"_Would you like to go out some time again?" Aden. _

"_I would love to", said the woman before she walked away. _

_Once we got into the house he put me down. _

"_That's the last time I'm doing that. If you didn't hear" I said. _

"_You were perfect Kakuzu. I think that's cutest you've ever acted. And don't think you'll ever have to play role of cute little kid again. I think she might be the one__", said Aden. _

"_What's the one?__" I asked._

"_It your true love the woman whose the perfect match for you. She will except your flaws and always love you. The challenging part is finding her. As soon as you see her you'll just know she's the one. She'll stand out from any other girl you've seen. Just out of curiosity what do think of women?" asked Aden. _

_"I think there annoying and waste money on stupid things. That reminds that Amai girl won't stop following me around", I said. _

"_Kakuzu, did you ever stop think this girl Amai has a crush on you", said Aden. _

_I felt my face getting warm. _

"_Kakuzu, you're blushing", said Aden. _

"_Shut up Aden", I said before I threw a kunai at him, but Aden easily caught it between his fingers. _

"_Your aim is getting better", said Aden. _

"_I'm guessing you told that lady that, I'm five right_?_" I asked._

_Aden nodded his head yes. _

_"Why do you always say I'm five?" I asked. _

"_Because five is a cute age and you being, so small for your age they believe me. Don't worry Kakuzu you'll grow you just have a lot of catching up to do", said Aden. _

_It isn't my fault I'm short my parents never gave me enough food to actually grow that much. _

"_How do you know?" I asked. _

"_Both of your parents are tall", said Aden. _

_I cringed and felt a shiver run down my back. My greatest fear is returning to them. _

"_Don't worry Kakuzu you are never going back to those people I promise", said Aden. _

"_Can I ask a question?" I asked. _

_Aden nodded his head yes. _

"_Do you really consider me to be your son?" I asked. _

_I prepared myself for the worst answer. _

"_Kakuzu, you're the only family I have and that's something I will never lie about. I really do think of you as my son. You call me Dad if you want", said Aden. _

_Aden is the first person I actually want to call Dad. My real dad to me wasn't a parent he was monster. I felt a happiness take over me that I've never felt before. I tackled Aden to the group. _

_"Thank you Dad", I said. _

_I don't think I've ever felt his happy before in my life. I finally have family who loves me just like the other kids. _

_"Your welcome my son. Now go get some rest", said Aden. _

I snapped back into reality. Aden was right about the one. I finally found her even though it took much longer than I thought. I've found her now I need to find her again. That happiness I felt then because I had family was one of the happiest times of my life. Maybe just maybe starting up a family won't be so awful. Even though starting a family would mean Snow and I won't alone. I shook my head trying to get my off the idea of family. If that were ever to happen it will be in the very far future. I saw we were closer to the island. Hidan was sitting on the deck of the boat with his head between his legs. His face still had a green tint to it.

"Don't you dare say a fucking word old man", said Hidan.

I can't say I'm not enjoying Hidan's misery. If he throws up on me things won't end up well for him.

"What did I do?" asked the fisherman.

I smirked I may not look like the oldest person on ship, but I am. At least I think I am. The fisherman does look pretty old.

"How old are you?" I asked the fisherman.

"I just turned ninety yesterday", said fisherman.

"This just fucking great I'm stuck with two senile old men on a boat", said Hidan.

"Is he an idiot or somethin'?" asked the fisherman.

"I would go with the or something. What that something I don't know? What I do know for sure is that whatever he is he's a royal pain in my ass", I said.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you. I was talking to the fucking ass who is standing next to me. It might be fucking hard to believe, but he's ninety one", said Hidan.

"If he's ninety one then I'm twenty five", said the fisherman.

I'm so glad I don't look my age. As we got closer to the island three large buildings built into the rocky island. The fisherman set anchor close to the steep cliff walls of the island.

"I'm getting off this fucking this boat", said Hidan.

Hidan practically started running up the cliff of the island. Shit, now I have to catch up with him. I stepped onto the water's surface. Before I left I tied up the fisherman, so wouldn't go anywhere. When I finally caught up to Hidan I saw he was surround by a group of ninjas. The symbols on forehead was a music note Hidden Sound ninjas on the Sea Foam Islands odd. I know it against Pain instructions, but after this Hidan and I are going to the Hidden Sound Village. When I looked back over at Hidan I saw the color returned to his face. His body was jittering with excitement at thought of the kill.

"Hidan, can you take care of this?" I asked.

"It will be my fucking pleasure", said Hidan.

"Hidan wait", I said.

"Come on Kakuzu I was just about to have some fun", whined Hidan.

"You'll have your fucked up version of fun soon enough, but I first need some information. Who are you working for?" I asked.

One of the sound ninjas stepped forward.

"There are more terrifying men out there then you and my Lord is one of them", said one of the sound ninja.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked as my thread wrapped around the sound ninja.

The sound ninja nodded his head yes. My threads slowly started ripping a part his body in the most painful and gruesome way. His screams didn't bother me, but I could see the fear building his comrades. My threads forced the man to look into my eyes.

"So am I terrifying now?" I asked.

I saw pure fear embedded on what was left of the man's face. That's a good enough answer for me. One of his comrades moved to help him.

"Unless you want to end up like your friend you'll leave him alone and tell me who you are working for", I said.

"Lord Orochimaru", said the other sound ninja.

"Do you any of you know what he did to a girl with white hair?" I asked.

"Whoever she was she wasn't here for long", said the other sound ninja.

"Hidan, you can have your fun now", I said.

"Finally", said Hidan.

I started walking to the entrance when one the sound ninjas appeared in front.

"Your in fucking battle with me!" yelled Hidan as he dug scythe into the ninja's back.

I ripped the door off its hinges. I lost count of how many Hidden Sound ninja I killed as made my way through the building. This place is huge, but all seems quiet. I walked into room that looked like it use to be some kind of lab. The floor was covered with dark with ash and deformed. As I looked through the destroyed lab something caught my eye. I walked to the wall and saw deep claw marks in the wall.

What kind of creature did Orochimaru make in this lab? I lined my fingers up with claw marks. Whatever the creature is it has small hands. I saw a cell with broken bars. I saw heavy metal chains near the bed. When I picked one of the chains up I saw they a had powerful sealing jutsu on. The creature that was made here had to be extremely powerful to break through these chains. I left the room there was nothing more I could learn from it.

I found a giant office the walls were lined with book shelve that were filled jars of organs. In middle of the room there was a big wooden desk. This has to be Orochimaru's office. I opened the first drawer in the middle of desk. There was file and a ring. I know that ring its Snow's Akuski ring. I carefully picked it up. It looks so small in my hand. It was almost completely cover in blood. I put the ring in my pocket and picked up the file. I opened the file and start to read:

_Subject's Name: Snow_

_Height: 5'1_

_Weight: 110 pounds _

_Age: 21_

_Blood type: B _

_Big family: three brothers, two sisters, and one half-twin sister _

_No family diseases. Subject unwilling to reveal mental disease of PTSD. Heart rate, breathing, and reflexes are perfect. _

_Previous injuries before: Massive trauma to every bone in her body and reason survived was because of her kekkie genkia. __Examination shows she's been put through years of abuse. Countless amount of scars on her back. Three scars on front of abdomen cause by three bladed scythe. Bone marrow sample shows that her body infuses diamond into her bone as they heal. The diamond in her bone is only activated if it's attacked._

_Survived curse mark process. _

That's all the information the file gave. Who ever wrote didn't even consider Snow to be a person they called her a subject. When looked back at the drawer I saw a letter that I hadn't noticed before. On the front of the letter it said to Kakuzu. Could this be from and Orochimaru confiscated before Pearl could bring it to me. I opened the envelope I started reading:

_I admire your attempt Kakuzu in trying to find Snow. But I had feeling you'd find this lab first. I'll leave you with of souvenir of past life. Back down you will never find her. She's mine. _

_Sincerely Orochimaru _

That fucking bastard! I felt rage coursing through my body. I took it out on the nearest object, which was Orochimaru's desk it shattered into pieces. I left Orochimaru's office and saw that one of the hidden sound ninja was still alive. I moved closer to him.

"If you tell me where they kept girl he took I will give you a quick death", I said.

"Down the hall to the right", said the sound ninja.

After that I snapped his neck. I easily found where the cells were. What I saw in the first cell brought pain and fear into my hearts. I walked into the cell and smell of dried blood filled the air. I saw a bull whip on floor near stool. There was blood spatter on the walls and ceiling. I looked at the shackles I saw that inside of them were coated in dried blood. Her wrists must have been rubbed raw from these.

When I looked at floor I saw I was standing in a giant dried blood puddle. To make a puddle of this size a person must have lost at least five pints of blood. This might not be her blood in an attempt calm myself. But I was only lying to myself to lessen my pain. Something sparkly on the floor caught my attention.

I picked it up and saw it was sapphire. As I looked around more carefully I saw a few more of them. It surprised me that there were no diamonds. Snow probably blocked out the pain until; Orochimaru did something emotionally hurt her. My poor Snow she probably thought she wouldn't have go through this pain again once she joined us.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

The fun went by too fucking quickly. My skin slowly started returning to its normal color. Where the fuck did Kakuzu go? I walked to entrance and saw the trail of death that Kakuzu had left behind him. Looks like Kakuzu enjoy more the fun than me. I finally found the old man, but I wished I didn't. The cell he was standing in was the same one Jashin showed me in my dream.

"I know this place", I said.

"You haven't be here before", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, I have Jashin showed me this place in my dream", I said.

Kakuzu didn't even respond to me. If I were in his position I wouldn't pay attention me either. What the fuck am I thinking? Something like this would never happen to me. Women are too much of a commitment for my taste.

"If it makes you feel any fucking better the Little Bitch put up one hell of a fight not even letting a signal tear fall", I said.

"Then how do you explain these?" asked Kakuzu.

I saw the sapphires in his hand. Okay, I don't know how the fuck to explain those, but Jashin didn't let me stay for the entire memory. Kakuzu seemed to realize something and turned to face me.

"Hidan, when the fuck did you start caring about what will make me feel better?" asked Kakuzu.

I slapped my hand against my forehead. It does sound like I fucking care. Kakuzu stared at me waiting for an answer.

"The Little Bitch would kill me if I didn't show at least one fucking kindness to you", I said.

"Hidan, do what you want. I'm going to look around more", said Kakuzu.

"What the fuck I am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Hidan use your imagination if you have one", said Kakuzu.

"Fucking heathen bastard!" I yelled as he walked away.

I was about to follow the bastard out of the cell when a crumpled peace of paper on the floor. I smoothed out it and quickly scanned it. Orochimaru is really toying with Kakuzu. I'm not even that cruel. Well it's more that I don't know how to be emotionally cruel. If could I would though. Causing physical pain is more of my specialty. It's much more rewarding that emotional pain in my view. I started following Kakuzu. I really have nothing fucking better to do everyone dead except for him and me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

It looks like I'm going to have to deal with Hidan following me. Maybe he will do something stupid that will distract me from the pain in my hearts. Fuck, when did I start wanting Hidan to do something stupid? It must have started during that festival. My mind to slowly took me back to that pain in the ass day.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_I've been dreading going the village we had to search next. If I had any other partner looking through this village would be nothing to worry about. _

"_Come on old man tell me where the fuck we are going next", said Hidan. _

"_Supirittsu Village", I said. _

"_Why the fuck didn't you tell me we are going to that land of heathens?" asked Hidan. _

_Supirittsu village is a land of peaceful monks who try to avoid conflict at all costs. If forced they will fight and they are extremely well trained. People from all around the country come to their village to take part in their celebrations. Or they go there to get closer to their religion and rid themselves of their sins. __Supirittsu village is the perfect place for the runaway convict or missing ninja to hide. The monks will ask you no questions and let you join their community. They only ask thing ask for exchange is that there rules are followed. None of the ninja villages have any derestriction here. _

"_This is the exact reason why I didn't tell you, because of how you would react", I said. _

"_I can't wait to go in that village and show those heathen bastards that they are wrong", said Hidan. _

_Today is going to be a very long day. When we reached the gates we were stopped by a monk. _

"_Welcome to our village. I'm sorry for the inconvence, but I have to ask you to leave your weapons here. They will be under care so nobody will touch them", said the monk. _

_He literally meant no would touch them. I goes against there belief to handle a weapon. I know better than to challenge a monk from this village. These monks don't belive in the use of the weapons, so they're fighting technique focused on taijutsu. They start learning at the age of two. Most of these monks are some of the most powerful taijutsu masters. Facing one of them would be a challenge. _

"_There's no way in fucking hell I'm giving that bald headed bastard my scythe!" yelled Hidan._

_The monk looked completely offended by Hidan. It's also against their belief to curse. _

"_Please excuse my partner's horrible mouth. I will be right back", I said. _

_I dragged Hidan forest near the monk. _

"_You're an idiot if you think I'm going to give them scythe", said Hidan. _

"_I__f you won't give to him then I will give to him", I said. _

_I glared Hidan. He backed down to my surprise. We went back to the village entrance and I gave the monk Hidan's scythe. When I looked around I saw village was well decorated and music was playing. The only time music is played in this village is during a festival. Shit, this is not going to end well. I'm still forgetting something. __A group of monks in yellow robes started walking down the stone road to giant temple in the middle of the village. Yellow robes mean they have no fighting experience. This the Welcoming Festival when new monk are finally join the community. They are eventually sent away to spread peace around the lands. _

"_Who's the old geezer leading them?" asked Hidan. _

"_That's the head monk", I said. _

"_Perfect", said Hidan. _

_I turned my back for one second then screams forced me to turn around. I saw Hidan charging at Hidan with his metal spike in his hand. That's what I forgot that spike. I chased after him and my threads wrapped around Hidan. I saw that the tip of Hidan's weapon was only centimeters away from the head monk's face. That was too close spilling blood in the village is a major affense. I quickly kneeled in front of the monk. _

"_Thank you my old friend. You stopped blood from being spilled in this village", said the head monk. _

"_So, you fucker are afraid of a little blood", said Hidan as he cut his hand. _

_The head monk gave the signal to other monks to attack. _

"_You fool", I said as I grabbed him and ran out the village. _

_I managed to get out of the village and get Hidan's scythe. _

"_What the fuck, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan. _

_I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm down. _

"_Why the fuck did you save that monk I thought you found relgion pointless?" asked Hidan. _

"_I was protecting an old friend", I said. _

"_Since when do you have friends. And why the fuck are you friends with a monk of all people?" asked Hidan. _

"_I spent ten years in their village. He's a master of taijutsu he was the one who helped me perfect my style", I said. _

"_You have to be fucking joking! Don't you have to do something selfless to learn from monks with out joining their society. And your greediest fucking bastard I know", said Hidan. _

"_I saved his life by putting my own at risk", I said. _

"_Why the fuck would want to stay in a village of monks?" asked Hidan. _

"_My village couldn't touch me there. At that time they were searching everywhere for me. My village would never look there for me, so it was the perfect place to hide", I said. _

"_Wait, for that fucker to be master of taijutsu to train you. He would have been old when you saved him", said Hidan. _

"_He was seventy when I saved him", I said. _

_I saw Hidan struggling to do math to trying figure out how old the monk was. _

"_So he's one hundred and forty one years old. That's fucking impossible. How can he be that fucking old? Until now I thought you were the oldest heathen bastard alive", said Hidan. _

"_He's says he reached that age by living a pure life", I said. _

"_That can't be fucking true", said Hidan. _

"_You can believe in what you want I don't care", I said. _

"_So are you a fucking monk?" asked Hidan. _

_I started laughing. That has to be the funniest thing he's ever is the first time I laughed since Snow left. _

"_No I'm not a monk, idiot. I find religion pointless", I said. _

_In truth I loved spending those ten years there it was peaceful and they had biggest book collection I've ever seen. They actually did ask me to become a monk, but I said no. I like their village I had no interest in there religion. _

I snapped out of my flash back. As much as I hate admitting it Hidan causing a scene keep me from focusing on the pain that filled my hearts. On that day I didn't have time to think about Snow and how much I miss her. I have to send message to Pain and tell him what I discover. Even though finding lead only left me with more questions and no answers. I summoned Pearl. Pearl gave a happy squawk. I quickly wrote what I discovered and how it was a dead end. I folded the paper and Pearl took it in her beck.

"Take this message to Leader, Sasori, and Itachi as quickly as you can", I said.

I tied another message to her leg.

"Only give the one on your leg to Leader", I said.

Pearl nodded her head and flew off.

"That's the first time that fucking bird didn't try to peak my eyes out", said Hidan.

I want to get rid of this place. Me destroying this lab might hinder Orochimaru's operations.

"Hidan we are leaving", I said.

"We just fucking got here", said Hidan.

"I've gotten all the information I need from this place", I said.

Hidan followed me back to entrance. I took off my cloak and released my hearts. I commanded them to destroy the lab. After a few minutes the lab was reduced to a pile of rubble.

"So where the fuck are we going next?" asked Hidan.

"The Hidden Sound Village", I said.

"Why the fuck are we going there?" asked Hidan.

"A hunch", I said.

"I thought Leader said we couldn't fucking go there", said Hidan.

"Yes, he did say. But that message on Pearl's leg should convince him to let use go as long as we are careful", I said.

The only reason why Leader didn't want any of use to go to the Hidden Sound Village was that it was under too much attention. Three of the most powerful villages are keeping their eye on it. The Hidden Diamond Village, Hidden Sand Village, and Hidden Leaf Village are not enemies I want to have. Hidan started followed me and stopped.

"Wait, that's on farthest side the Land of Fire", said Hidan.

"Actually it a little further than that", I said.

"That a fucking long ass walk", said Hidan.

"The best is that part of the trip is by boat and I know just the fisherman to take us", I said.

As soon as I said that I saw a light shade of green appear on Hidan's face.

"I'm not going back on that fucking boat", said Hidan before he sat down on the ground and refused to move.

"Yes, you are. And I will even help you get there", I said.

"What?" asked Hidan.

I grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and threw him off the island. I heard him splash into the water and then heard a lot of cursing. I ran down the cliff and then easily jumped onto the surface of the water. I saw Hidan treading water and glaring up at me.

"You fucking ass hole! Why the fuck did you do that?" asked Hidan.

"You were being a pain in my ass. So I decided I would temporarily get rid of you", I said.

"I'm still not getting on that fucking boat", said Hidan.

"Yes, you are going on that boat", I said.

My threads wrapped around Hidan's body and dragged him onto the boat. I loosened the threads around the fisherman.

"You will take us to the Land of Fire's shore than you are free", I said.

"All right, but I can't do that with these threads around me", said the fisherman.

I undid the threads around the fisherman. When I looked at sky I saw the moon high up in the sky. I spent more time on that island than I thought. When I looked at Hidan I saw he has past out. Good it should be quiet for a while.

"Since I'm forced to spend time you with I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Moby", said the fisherman.

"Kakuzu", I said.

I really wasn't interest in this conversation, but if don't do something to occupy myself I will focus on my heartache.

"That name brings back me", said Moby.

"Why?" I asked.

"I use to be a fisherman at the village, but left when everything went to hell", said Moby.

"When exactly did this hell start?" I asked.

"Right after the elders were murder, by guessin' he would be your great grandfather. Is Kakuzu a family name I've never met anyone else with that name?" asked Moby.

He thinks I'm the great grand son of myself. I nodded my head yes.

"I'm also guessin' that your families hatred for the Hidden Waterfall Village past from generation to generation", said Moby.

That would probably be right if I had any children to pass on my hatred of that village to.

"Did you ever meet him?" I asked.

"Yes, but only once or twice. But I knew his sweet heart Amai", said the fisherman.

I never thought someone other me would remember mostly because the people who did know her were dead by now. That last thing I need on my mind is Amai. But I couldn't help asking about her.

"How did you know her?" I asked.

"I sold her fish", said Moby.

I stared floor I'm not sure if want to continue this conversation.

"I feel bad for the poor thing she was so young and so in love", said Moby.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"That's a sad story boy are you sure you want to hear it?" asked Moby.

"I know she killed herself", I said.

"It was worse than that. The love she felt for him was one you have once in a lifetime. She must have felt horrible for breaking your great grand father's heart, because she made herself suffer. Instead bringing her pain ending quickly. She refused to eat and just let herself waste away till there was nothin' left of her", said Moby.

I knew Amai had killed herself, but I never knew how she did it. I shook my head I can't let my mind get lost in the past. I have met the woman whose perfect for me. If Amai was the perfect woman for me she would have came with me.

"You okay boy?" asked Moby.

I nodded my head yes.

"Well let's get on a less morbid subject", said Moby.

"And what topic would that be?" I asked.

I really would like to talk about something less depressing.

"Your chasin' after the girl with the white hair aren't ya?" asked Moby.

Why did he have to mention the exact topic I'm trying to avoid. I nodded my head yes.

"I wish ya luck then", said Moby.

"Why would you wish me luck when I threatened to kill you?" I asked.

"People do crazy things for love", said Moby.


	18. Messenger

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 18: Messengers **

**Please leave a review I love hearing from you. If you have any questions or suggestion please don't be afraid to ask. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Kabuto, Hidan, and Konan **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Thanks to Hidan's exploits in Supirittsu Village we can't risk going on the tourist and ninja infested shores. If Hidan didn't cause that scene we could have shaved off a few weeks from our journey to the Hidden Sound Village. And I could be closer to finding Snow. I would love nothing more to hold her small warm body in my arms. I can't think about this right now. Now we have start our travel at Dark Shores, which will add at least two weeks to our journey.

"I'm not going any further than this. I would take closer if it were any other beach", said Moby as he stared at the shores.

"What's so fucking wrong with the beach here?" asked Hidan as he got off the boat.

"The beach its self isn't bad, it want goes on there that makes me keep my distance", said Moby.

We reached the shore in minutes. If we weren't searching for Snow I would love to be here. The only law in the town of Dark Shores is there are no laws. The opportunity to make money here is great.

"Why is this place called Dark Shores?" asked Hidan.

"Look down, idiot", I said.

"Why the fuck is the sand black?" asked Hidan.

This is a land of conmen and thieves. They aren't amateurs either only the coldest hardest people can last here. Even then they don't last long. Once we leave this village it's only going to get worse especially when reach the Shadow Market. I wonder if Pearl delivered the message to Pain yet? He's probably still searching the villages and other lands that surround the Hidden Sand Village.

"I remember you dragged me here before. I have to fucking admit I had a lot of fun around here", said Hidan.

"We aren't here fun", I said.

"Kakuzu, it's not going to kill you to have some fun", said Hidan.

"But it might kill you", I said.

I grabbed Hidan and forced him out of the village.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Orochimaru thinks he's broke me, so he put me back on missions as soon as he could. To my surprise playing the role of the broken girl isn't that hard. All I have to do is be emotionless and to that I only have to act like Itachi. The only emotions I have to show in front of Orochimaru are respect, fear, and sadness.

"Hope you okay?" asked Kabuto.

I nodded my head yes.

"I want you to keep your guard up especially since we have to go to Dark Shore", said Kabuto.

Why does that name sound familiar? I think Kakuzu wanted to go to that village for some reason. I saw Kabuto wondering off the path and into the woods along side.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You finally speak after a week and that's what you ask", said Kabuto.

I bet he was hoping I would tell him I love, but those words are too powerful to waste. I don't want to say them if I don't mean it. But I might not have a choice. I have to convince him that I care about him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You can't expect me to take new love into my heart, so quickly Kabuto you have to give it time", I said before I quickly kissed him on the forehead.

"I hard to wait for something I want so badly", said Kabuto as he gently caressed my face.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"There's a certain herb I need gather that only grows here", said Kabuto as he pushed up his glasses.

I watched Kabuto I walking over to a giant shrub that had giant pink trumpet shaped flowers hanging from its branches. The flowers are beautiful, but if Kabuto wants them it doesn't mean anything good.

"What kind of flowers are those?" I asked.

"They are called Angel's Trumpets. They remind me of you", said Kabuto as started picking the leaves around the flowers.

"How?" I asked.

"They look beautiful and look harmless, but deadly just like you", said Kabuto.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I sat down by the stream and watched some fish swim lazily down it. For a forest that's suppose to be, so dangerous it sure is beautiful. If people weren't so afraid of getting murder here they would actually have time enjoy its beauty. I heard rustling. An animal didn't cause it though. No, creature in the forest could make that loud of a rustle. I followed the sound. Kabuto glanced at me, but then went back to his work. The rustling got louder as I moved farther into forest. I felt a big hand on my shoulder and my body tensed. I felt a shiver run down my back. Now every time a person touches my back can't help shivering.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in the woods all alone?" asked a voice coming from behinds me.

"I'll give you to the count of three to get your filthy hand off me", I said.

"This one has some sass to her", said the man.

I heard laughter coming from multiple directions. I glanced up and saw I was surrounded by a group of bandits. There are only twenty of them this should be easy enough to take care of. I cringed when I heard the voice of the man behind me again.

"That sassy attitude of yours will be gone after a few rough rides. I can't wait to see that bare body of yours under me. And hear the pretty voice of yours screaming out for me to stop", said the man.

"One", I said as diamond and earth formed a kunai in my hand.

"Your no threat to us little girl", said the man said the man as he squeezed my shoulder harder.

"Two", I said.

I saw some of the smarter men in the group starting to back away.

"Drop your tough act girl", said the man.

"Three", I said as grabbed the man's hand and broke his arm in multiple.

His men stared at me with complete shook.

"Attack the bitch!" yelled the man.

The bandits charged at me.

"I warned you. Whatever happens to you is your own fault", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Hope wondered off. She can take care of herself and shouldn't go to far. I went back to my gathering. My concentration was broken when I heard screams coming from further in the woods. The screams were too deep to be coming from Hope, so there's no need for me to rush. I put the herbs I gathered in my bag. When the screams died down I followed the smell of blood. I stopped walking when I saw Hope leaning against a tree looking completely calm. She didn't seem to notice the bodies around her.

"What are you staring at?" asked Hope.

"Nothing", I said.

When I looked at the kunai sticking out of the bodies I saw they were made of sparkling earth.

"It's impressive how well you hide your kekkie genkia", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I shouldn't have to hide it", I said.

My mind started wandering to the day I learned to hide my abilities.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I was training outside when I felt a dark presence coming toward me. The day was going so well. Why did he have to ruin it by being here. A diamond kunai formed in my hand and threw it. _

"_Very good aim my pet, but you should know better then to attack your master", said Orochimaru. _

_He caught the kunai between his fingers. I saw him carefully fiddling with my diamond kunai. _

"_Your talents are beautiful, powerful, and almost perfect. But it's a dead give away", said Orochimaru as throw the kunai at me. _

_I caught it between my hands, but the force behind it managed to push me back a few feet. How is he so annoyingly strong? _

"_What do want?" I asked. _

"_You missed a key word in that sentence", said Orochimaru. _

_The bastard is really going to make me say it. _

"_What do you want Master?" I asked. _

"_I already told you. I want you to learn how to hid it. If learn how to do that I will give you back your locket for a week", said Orochimaru. _

_That perked my interested. _

"_You promise you'll give it back to?" I asked. _

"_Yes, I promise. You see my pet I can be reasonable if you're obedient", said Orochimaru. _

_As much I as I want to talk back to him I want my locket more. _

"_I'll be back in two hours. And by then I expect you to have found a way to hid your talents", Orochimaru as he walked away. _

_How am I suppose to find away to hind my kekkie genkia in two hours? He could have given longer than that. As much as it pains me to think he's right about my kekkie genkia. I need to hide it if anyone from the Hidden Diamond Village saw my powers it would reveal my identity and cause problems for my village. I laid down on the ground and tried thinking of a way to hid my talents. _

"_Excuse me my lady, but what are you doing?" asked a sweet voice. _

_When I sat up I saw Dart looking up at me with bright orange eyes. _

"_Did you do as told you?" I asked. _

"_Yes, those phot- _

_Before he could say any more clamped his mouth shut. He looked up at me with confusion. _

"_There are ears and eyes everywhere", I said. _

"_Sorry my Lady", said Dart as he hung his head down. _

_If a snake could pout Dart was doing it now. _

"_Dart to answer your question I'm trying to figure out how to hid my kekkie genkia. Do you have any ideas?" I asked. _

"_You really want to hear my ideas!" said Dart. _

_I couldn't help smiling at his happy nature. Dart reminds me of Tobi. The only reason why I made a contract with Dart was that he acts, so much like Tobi. _

"_Yes, I really do want to hear your ideas", I said. _

"_Umm, isn't diamond just fancy dirt? I'm not sure if that helps any, but that's all I got", said Dart. _

_I wonder. I grabbed a handful of dirt and laced pretty much unnoticeable diamond into it. I pictured a kunai in my hand and thought of the diamonds in my hand. When I looked at my hand I saw there was kunai in my hand. The dirt sparkled a little bit, but otherwise it looked normal. Is strong though? All I have to do is control the diamond in dirt. _

"_Dart, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said", I said I picked him up. _

_I summoned a diamond to my hand and placed it on the ground. I stabbed the diamond with my kunai. To my surprise the diamond was in two pieces. Only diamond can break diamond. Now I just need to do this on a bigger scale. But how? I can't waste time putting diamonds in the ground during battle. __I'm so close to figuring out. But nothing came to mind. A warm breeze went through the grass and weeds. Little dandelion puffs floated into the air. That's it! __I stood up and thought of diamond the size of glitter. When I opened my hands it looked like they were filled with glitter. I brushed the stuff of my hands. I closed my eyes and thought of diamond blades. No one will see this in battle unless they are looking for it. __When I opened my eyes I saw two giant blades of earth. The only sign that there were diamonds in them was they sparkled a little._

"_Bravo, my pet", said Orochimaru. _

"_Do I get my locket?" I asked. _

_I saw my locket hanging his hand. _

"_Yes, but before I give it to you explain how you did this", said Orochimaru. _

"_All I have to do is put diamonds in the ground. When the diamonds mend with earth it looks like controlling earth, but actually I'm controlling the diamonds in the earth", I said. _

"_Good work my pet", said Orochimaru as he threw my locket to me. _

_I easily caught it, but when I opened it I saw the photos were missing. _

"_You fucking ass!" I yelled. _

_Orochimaru turned and gave me an annoyed glared. I gave him an even more annoyed glare. _

"_Be careful my pet you are sounding too much like Hidan for my taste", said Orochimaru. _

"_I think sounding like Hidan right now is perfectly reasonable", I said. _

_I was pretty much shaking with anger. _

"_You shouldn't agitate your master. If you do I might take back that locket", said Orochimaru. _

_I clutched the locket tightly in my hand. Orochimaru saw he'd won this little battle. _

"_You wanted the locket. You said nothing about wanting the photos inside it", said Orochimaru. _

"_I thought it was implied", I said. _

_He walked away from me. Dart had returned to his home by now. Well at least I have my locket. I gently touched the snowflake on it. I flipped it over and read the engraving: _

_To my most valuable treasure Snow_

_Will I still be his most valuable treasure when he discovers the monster in side me? I held the locket close to my heart. I carefully put it on. _

I snapped out of my trance when I felt Kabuto gently shaking my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Kabuto.

"I think so", I said.

My voice must have sounded shaky because Kabuto wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I can't say I'm not enjoying be comforted, but I wish I was being comforted by someone else. What I wouldn't give to feel those strong tan arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Kabuto, I feel better you can let go of me now", I said.

"Sorry", said Kabuto as he slowly let go of me.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked.

"We are going to a town near Dark Shores", said Kabuto.

"Do we I have to go through this forest?" I asked.

"Yes, if you go off the path there's a likely chance of death", said Kabuto.

"I guess that explains it name", I said.

"Dead Man's Forest fits perfectly", said Kabuto.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"We will probably get there by late afternoon tomorrow. If we don't run into trouble", said Kabuto.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"The kind of trouble you've so easily taken care of", said Kabuto as gestured to the bodies.

"Don't underestimate this place Kabuto. Who knows there could be a difficult challenge coming up", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu' s Perspective **

"This is so fucking boring, Kakuzu!" whined Hidan.

I let out an annoyed sigh. Hidan was making this day feel far too long.

"Your boredom isn't my problem", I said.

That comment dragged Hidan into a long rant that I tried to zone out. I paid attention to the scenery. It's a peaceful night. Crickets are chirping and screams echoed in the distance, but in Dead Man's Forest screams of fear and death are normal.

Hidan and I have nothing to fear here we are the top predators in forest. No one in this place should be a challenge. Only a fool would challenge us. Sadly there are too many fools in the world and my partner is one of them. I heard low groan, which brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at Hidan thinking it came from him, but he was still ranting on about some pointless topic.

"Help", said a low weak voice.

Hidan stopped his ranting and a sick evil smile appeared on his face. I've seen that smile so many times it doesn't even bother me, but it always bothered Snow. I've got to stop thinking about her it will only bring more pain to my already aching hearts. As we moved closer we saw a man in the middle of the path. His arm looked badly broken and his gut was bleeding. He collapsed to the ground. I turned him on his back and something caught my attention. When I looked at the puncture mark I saw no weapon, but there was glittering substance in and around the wound.

"Can I kill him?" asked Hidan.

I better let him get his stupid ritual done now, so I don't have to lessen to him complain as much later. I nodded my head yes. Hidan took his scythe in his hand and dug into the man's chest. It took an hour for Hidan to finish his ritual, which was surprisingly fast. We continued should only take the rest of the tonight and tomorrow to get the Shadow Market.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I'll take first watch if you want some rest", said Kabuto.

I won't refuse a chance to sleep. We've been on our feet all day. Hopefully, I will actually be able to sleep tonight. Even better than sleeping would be dreaming of the one I love. I found a soft patch of grass under tree and fell asleep under Kabuto's guard.

**Snow's Dream **

_My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was in warm soft bed. I lazily stretched out. The sheets were smooth against my skin. I felt no urge to get out of bed. The blanket smelled like Kakuzu. There was movement in the bed as Kakuzu rolled over. His face was peaceful with sleep. __I reached my hand out and carefully moved his dark brown hair out of his face. I admired his chiseled face. It's so tempting to reach out and trace the thick dark stitches across his face, but I don't want wake him. Oh well, he can easily fall asleep again. My hand gently started tracing the thick black stitches on his face._

_When I saw his eyes starting to open I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. I don't want him to be mad at me for waking him up. But Kakuzu was far too clever to fall for my fake sleep. I felt his lips gently kissing my neck. I let out a giggle and pulled the blanket over my head. I heard his deep laugh and my chest filled with happiness. I love his laugh and I love making laugh even more. When he didn't pull down the blankets down I peaked my head out. Kakuzu smiled at me and I felt a blush appearing on face. _

_I love his smile its such a rare gift. His warm red and green eyes lovingly looked down at me. I came out of my hiding. He gently touched his hand to my face. I leaned into his warm comforting touch. I put my hand on top of his I don't want to lose his touch. His hand slipped away. He gently pulled me close. My head rested on his toned chest._

_The sounds of his hearts beating made me smile. I cuddled closely to his warm chest. He started slowly running his fingers through my hair. I let out sigh of pure happiness. I don't want this moment to ever end. My fingers gently traced across the threads along his well sculpted chest. __He wrapped him arm around me. I let out small yawn. My eyes tried to fight off the ineludible sleep. His fingers gently lifted my chin for a ki-_

"Hope, it time wake up", said Kabuto.

He has a real talent for waking me up during my best dreams.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. There was a peaceful smile appeared on her face. I hate disturbing her, but she's not the only one who needs sleep. Waking up to see her beautiful face every morning would dream. But only a dream.

"You don't deserve what happened to you in the least bit. But I can't say that I'm not happy that Orochimaru brought you into my life", I said.

I gently nudged her shoulder. Angry ice blue eyes glared up at me. I would much rather have her glaring at me with her gorgeous midnight blue eyes. I know that glare I must have woken her up from a good dream again.

"Is your shift up already, Kabuto?" asked Hope.

"Yes", I said.

Hope slowly stood up and let me take her place.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I had to summoned Mamba to keep myself awake. He blinked a few times looking a little bit confused, but he quickly gained back his senses.

"You haven't summoned me in awhile my Lady is something wrong?" asked Mamba.

"I've put through hell when Orochimaru tried breaking me. But I'm only acting like broken me. He thinks I'm loyal to him. But I'll strike when he least expects it", I said.

"Why didn't you summon me to protect?" asked Mamba.

"I didn't have enough chakra too", I said.

"Through all you've survived I don't think there's anyone capable of breaking you", said Mamba.

"Only the man who holds my heart has the power to destroy me", I said.

"What happened else happened when I was gone?" asked Mamba.

"I saw him again and forced to leave", I said.

I felt sadness approaching at the thought of being forced to leave him when I was so close. I yawned.

"My lady I can keep watch if you want to sleep", said Mamba.

"Thank you", I said.

Morning finally came and I was exhausted even though I slept most of the night. All night I couldn't stop thinking about Kakuzu. I sent Mamba back to Ryuchi cave, but he did leave without an argument to why he should stay. I forced myself get up and walked toward a near by stream and splash some water on face to wake myself up.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I actually convinced the old man to let us fucking sleep for a while. I woke up before the old geezer. He doesn't need anyone to keep watch when he sleeps. I even I know better than to wake up Kakuzu while he's sleeping. Deidara-chan has never seemed to learn that lesson. I got up. I think there's a river around here somewhere. When I reached the stream I saw I wasn't alone. There sat a girl in dressed in all black on the stream's bank. My eyes instantly went to the Jashin talisman around her neck.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

Her ice blue eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I looked up in pure shock to see Hidan. I don't think Orochimaru planned this encounter. I collapsed to the ground when I felt my curse mark activate. It feels like my blood is boiling in my veins. Orochimaru locked my curse mark in second stage of pain. When I look at the stream I saw my cruse mark spreading across face. The tattoos were glowing like embers and burned like them too. As Hidan stepped closer the pain intensified.

"Please stop Hidan", I said.

"I haven't fucking touched you and your already begging me to stop", said Hidan.

I don't know how to manage the pain of the second of my curse mark. I have to get out here. Even though Kakuzu here somewhere I can't tell him anything. If he takes me away from Orochimaru the pain will be, so agonizing my body will force me to leave him. As Hidan moved closer to me the pain grew worse. When he touched my shoulder it felt like my skin was being peeled off where his hand was. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

A loud scream awoke me from my sleep. I know that scream it belongs to Hope! I found on the ground with Hidan standing above her.

"What did you to her?" I asked as moved closer.

It would be foolish to face this man head on. I'll have to be careful in how I approach. I don't know his fighting style.

"I barely fucking touched her", said Hidan.

I saw Hope's curse mark glowing. She's still fighting the curse mark. She still wants to return home. I know I shouldn't blame her for that, but it hurts me that she doesn't want to stay.

"Kid, you are no fucking challenge. I'm taking the girl and I'll sacrifice you to Jashin", said Hidan lifted his scythe.

I heard Hope whimpering pain. She won't be in any shape to fight if she keeps fighting her curse mark. I have to get Hope out of the line of battle, but that going to be extremely difficult with Hidan standing over her.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

That fucking look in his eyes I've seen it before. Where have I seen it? My scythe move closer to the girl's neck and his eyes widen. That's look is the same look Kakuzu had in his eyes when he saw Snow bleeding out in that inn.

"You fucking love her don't you?" I asked as moved my scythe's blade closer to her neck.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kabuto.

"It's important because that means more pain for you and even more pleasure for me", I said.

Kabuto moved for the girl and I easily cut him. I licked the blood on my scythe's blade. I can easily capture the girl she's no going anywhere any time soon. I'm going to take my fucking time with this heathen bastard. He hurt the Little Bitch. I'm the only one who gets to hurt the Little Bitch! I made the symbol for Jashin.

"I'm going to taking my fucking time with and joy the wonderful pain that comes from killing you. After I kill you I'll destroy that Hidden Sound Village. That will be a marvelously painful day", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Hidan and Kakuzu are going to the Hidden Sound village! By the time they get there I should have a better control of my curse mark. I might even be able to leave with them! Finally Hidan's annoying ranting comes in some use.

The pain from the curse mark started cooling when I decided this wasn't the best time for escape. Now I have to save Kabuto. Taking on Hidan is going to be a pain in my ass, but it's better than fighting Kakuzu. I'm not sure my heart could take fighting Kakuzu. Hidan's skin turned black and white. Kabuto is in for a lot of pain.

"Where should I start? Going strait to vitals is boring. I'll just work my up to the vital organs", said Hidan.

My body is too weak to move. I tried to get up, but just ended up falling back to the ground. I only need a few more minutes and then I can attack. Kabuto is going to have to suffer. Hidan pulled out his retractable spear. Hidan jabbed the spear all the way through his left knee. I saw pain flood Kabuto eyes, but he didn't make a sound. It was only going to get worse for him if doesn't make a sound.

"A high tolerance for pain is an annoying talent. But I will make scream in pure agony, which will be music to my ears", said Hidan.

Hidan started twisting the spear in his knee and Kabuto screamed in agony. Some part of me doesn't want Kabuto to be suffering like that. Even though he assisted Orochimaru in giving me my curse mark he doesn't deserve what Hidan is going to put him through. As much as it annoys me Kabuto is my friend. Right now I don't have too many of those.

"Now what should I do next?" Hidan asked himself.

Hidan stabbed his liver. I saw the tip spear through Hidan's back. Kabuto might bleed to death if I don't heal him. I felt my body finally gaining its strength back. My body was strong enough to move. I'm sorry for this Kabuto and Hidan. A shadow clone took my place while buried myself in the ground and moved to where Hidan was standing.

I jumped out the ground only a few inches separated Hidan and I. My fist turned to diamond and punched Hidan under the chin. I felt Hidan's jaw shattering. My punch had enough strength in it to send Hidan flying into the air. I have to hurry Hidan can be here in seconds. I ran over to Kabuto. He looked horrible blood was dripping from his mouth. The skin around his jaw started turning a purplish color. I could see the exactly where the breaks were. He' must be in a lot of pain.

"I'm really sorry for breaking jaw Kabuto, but it was the only way I could break Hidan's curse", I said.

There's so much blood. I don't know what to heal first. I took a deep breath I need to calm down. Take care of the bleeding that's what I have to do first. I started healing his side.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan's yells woke me up. That ass should know better to wake me up. I tried to find Hidan, but couldn't find. Do I really even want to find him?

"Move you fucking heathen bastard!" yelled Hidan as he came falling through air right in my direction.

Fuck! I was able to stand up, but wasn't able to get out Hidan's way. Hidan crashed into me. The forced behind him was enough to make me lose my footing and send us both crashing through a tree. Hidan was laying down on top of me. His violet eyes were staring down at me. I've never wanted to be this close to Hidan.

"Get the fuck off me Hidan!" I yelled.

When Hidan didn't move fast enough for my liking I threw him off me.

"Fuck, Kakuzu you didn't have to fucking throw me. I already have a broken jaw", whined Hidan.

"Yet your still able to talk. That's just my luck", I said.

Hidan flipped me off.

"Will you explain to me why you were flying through the air? And out of all the people to land it had to be me?" I asked.

"First of I wasn't fucking flying I was thrown. Second I would rather land on a fucking porcupine then you", Hidan said.

"Who threw you?" I asked.

"The girl who has my Jashin necklace", said Hidan.

"Did you kill one of them?" I asked.

"I was working on killing Kabuto. But before I could really enjoy myself his fucking bitch of a girlfriend sent me flying", said Hidan.

"Take me to where they are now", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I have to get better a healing. I've been so focused on my other training haven't been working on medical training. My hands were shaking. I'm not nervous, about healing Kabuto. I worried that I would see Kakuzu.

"Hope, you have to calm down", said Kabuto.

Well I think that's what he said. It's hard to understand someone with a shattered jaw. I heard someone charging in our direction.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

When reached the stream I saw Hope standing protectively in front of Kabuto. Hidan hadn't caught up with me. Destroying his knee like that will make he unable to participate in battle.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here", I said.

"Same here", said Hope.

"I mean no you no harm, but your partner on the other hand I'm going to kill him", I said.

I really did mean that, but if she gets in my way I will be forced kill or injure her.

"Why?" asked Hope.

"Because he helped someone who stole from me", I said.

"What did Orochimaru steal from you?" asked Hope.

"Something very important to me", I said.

"I'm going to tell the Little Bitch that you called her a thing once we find her!" yelled Hidan.

I can already feel a headache coming on.

"I can't let you kill him", said Hope.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

Hope nodded her head yes.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

What Kakuzu doesn't understand is that I literally can't let him kill Kabuto my body won't allow me to. Even if my curse mark wasn't forcing me to protect him I still wouldn't want Kakuzu to kill him. Kakuzu stepped toward me. I really don't want to battle him. I never want to battle man I love, but I don't have a choice.

There could be a positive to this battle as long as I still have it. I put my hand in my pocket to feel if was still there. I felt the smooth surface of the envelope against my fingers tips. If I can get close enough to Kakuzu I can put it his pocket. The problem is getting close enough to him. He can be either a long or short distance fighter depending on what the situation commands.

"Don't you fucking dare, Kakuzu. I'm going to battle her. That bitch ruined my ritual", said Hidan.

"Your in no condition to fight you can barely run. So stay out of my way", said Kakuzu.

"Who the fuck put you in charge of me?" asked Hidan as tried to get up.

"I've always be in charge of you, idiot", Kakuzu said.

"How powerful can she be?" asked Hidan.

"Don't underestimate me! I thought I proved that to you when I sent you flying", I said.

I'm sorry Kakuzu, but I'm going to have to fight you. Please forgive me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

When I looked into her ice blue eyes I saw no fear, but sadness. I've never seen such sad eyes before. What happened to her to make her eyes look that way? I shook my head I can't think about. She's my opponent. When did I start caring about my opponents' eyes? Hope looked like fighting me was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't make a move. We were both waiting for one of us to make a move.

"Will one of you fucking move!" yelled Hidan.

"Your in no position to make any commands", growled Hope at Hidan.

"I agree with her. But he's right about one thing we get started. Ladies first", I said.

She made no attempt in making a move against me. I will have to make the first move for her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I've hate making the first move, but you've forced my hand", said Kakuzu as he charged at me.

I stood where I was I want to stay here. I want to see, which is strongest my will not to hurt the man I love or power of this curse mark. I didn't allow my diamond skin to activate, so I felt the full impact of Kakuzu's attack.

The sound of splintering wood filled my ears as I crashed through a tree. The breath was knocked me. As I breathed in a sharp stinging sensations spread across my side. More than two my ribs were cracked. That's going to hurt in the morning. I slowly stood up and saw Kakuzu inches away from me. His rough hand grabbed my neck. He lifted me off the ground. His grip isn't too tight. I can easily breath. His eyes carefully scanned over my face. What is he looking for?

"Why didn't you dodge my attack?" asked Kakuzu.

I didn't answer. I put my hands on his big rough hand. I can't get any leverage. He held me far enough from him that I couldn't touch is body. My hands turned to diamond and started squeezing. He glared at me. Kakuzu let go my neck. I know that look he's getting angry. He's never looked at me like that before. What's he going to pick close or long-range attack?

He picked close range. My body screamed for me to attack, but heart and mind told not to. My mind and heart were stronger than my body. I can't force myself him to attack him, but I can still block and dodge.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

She's one the fastest opponents I've faced in years, but why isn't she using that speed to attack? I sent my threads after her. She can't out run them no matter how hard she tries. All I have to is wait for her to make mistake.

"You can't run forever girl", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

His threads were right on my tail. I feel horrible both emotionally and physically. Most of my chakra was going to fighting my curse mark. I can't spare any of my chakra on fighting. If I do my mind and heart will lose out to my body's urge to follow the commands of my curse mark. I never could forgive myself if I hurt Kakuzu. He means everything to me.

I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. I was covered in light sweat and I was struggling to catch my breath. Blood ran down my nose, ears, and eyes. My body was screaming for mercy. It feels like I can't get enough air into my lungs. My legs gave out me and fell to the ground.

Kakuzu's threads wrapped around me. His threads are being so gently with me, but why? As far as he knows I'm just a slave of Orochimaru's. He has no reason to treat me any differently from his other opponents. There's no point in struggling against the threads. I know their power and I know the great pleasure that they can bring. As long as I'm in Kakuzu threads I don't have to worry about hurting him.

His threads brought me closer to him and forced me to look into his green and red eyes. They are so beautiful. Sadly Kakuzu wasn't looking at me like I was my old self. He was processing me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

This whole time Hope hasn't tried attacking me once. Why doesn't she fight? As Hope was brought closer I heard her heavy breathing. Her chakra was almost completely diminished. As I moved even closer I felt the heat wafting of her body. Her bod seemed to writhing in pain.

"Why don't you fight back?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to", said Hope.

Something tells me that will be the best answer I will get out of her. I went to remove her mask.

"Please don't", said Hope.

When I looked into her eyes I saw they were blood shot. Blood ran down her eyes like tears.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It will hurt", said Hope.

"Your pain isn't my problem", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

When I looked into Kakuzu I saw the pity. He took off my mask my skin started burning where he'd touched me.

"Why are you fighting it?" asked Kakuzu.

I looked over at Kabuto and saw he'd past out.

"It's safe for you to talk girl", said Kakuzu.

I have to get out here I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to bare this pain.

"Because I don't want to hurt my closest friend's lover. You don't know how happy she was when I told that I met you. She misses you more than anything in the world", I said.

When I looked into his eyes I saw a mix of emotions. I saw longing and happiness. The emotions that showed the most were sadness and pain. My poor Kuzu. What I wouldn't do to be able to comfort him.

"Snow and I are friends. We only have each to stop us from falling into depression", I said.

"Do you have anything's of Snow's?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, but I will only give it to you if you let my partner and I go", I said.

Kakuzu gave a deep laugh. I normally love his laugh, but right now it just feels cruel.

"I don't think your in any position to make demands", said Kakuzu.

"What if I have a message from, Snow?" I asked.

I have his interest. I saw him calculating how much he wants the letter and how much he wants to fight me.

"If you do have a letter from her why can't just take from you? Then kill you and your partner", said Kakuzu.

"Because I'm the only one who can break the seal on it. And if you kill me you will hurt Snow. I know that's the last thing you want to do", I said.

"Fine", said Kakuzu.

"What the fuck Kakuzu? You're going to let this bitch go in exchange for a fucking love letter", said Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan!" yelled Kakuzu.

"If makes you feel any better I would do anything get a letter from the one I love most", I said.

Kakuzu's threads let go of me. I took the letter out of my pocket. Never imagined that I would actually be able to give this to him. I quickly broke the seal on the letter.

"Good bye Kakuzu. When I get back I'll tell Snow you miss her", I said before I disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I carefully opened the letter. The writing in the letter is horrible, but I still managed to read it:

_Sorry about how bad my writing is. The whole time I was writing this letter my curse mark was fighting against me. I love you and think about you every day. Go to the Sound Village I'll be there waiting. _

_ Forever yours, Snow_

This proves that Snow is in the Hidden Sound Village. I carefully folded the letter and put it my pocket.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I couldn't transports that far I only got us to the entrance of Dead Man's Forrest at the Shadow Market. My whole is body aching, but still have work to do. Kabuto is still out past out. I grabbed his bag and took out the plasma pill and put one into his mouth.

I lifted his shirt to see if the injury to his liver was healed well enough it was. Now his knee I have to heal his knee. I channeled my chakra into his knee. There's so much damage to his knee it took me longer to heal. My chakra is almost gone, but I only have to heal his jaw. Once his jaw was healed his dark eyes slowly.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

When I opened my eyes I saw Hope looking at me. There was so much worry in her eyes. She collapsed. I leaned her against a tree so she could sit up. She shouldn't have use up that much to make her this weak. I put my hand on her forehead. Her body is burning up.

"You shouldn't have fought your mark. Then you wouldn't be so weak", I said.

"Also had to heal you dumb ass!", growled Hope.

"Thank you for that", I said.

I pulled a bottle of pills out of my bag. I need to get that fever down and get her muscles to relax their still fighting each other.

"I need you take this", I said.

Hope gave me glared at me, but she still opened her mouth and took the pill. Her body instantly started relaxing. A happy calm expression appeared on her face.

"Your charka should be back in a few hours", I said.

I summoned a small snake when Hope wasn't looking. I put a message in it mouth.

"Take this to Orochimaru as quickly as possible", I said.

The snake moved quickly through the grass and out of sight. When I turned and Hope was standing up and looked reenergized.

"You shouldn't be standing up", I said.

"I feel fine Kabuto", said Hope.

I put my hand to her forehead. Her fever was gone and she seemed completely fine. Her healing ability is remarkable.

"By any chance do you know a quick way back to the Hidden Sound Village?" I asked.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

For the first time I'm actually excited to go back to the Hidden Sound Village.

"Let me see the map", I said.

Kabuto handed me the map. All I need to do is find a river that goes in the same direction as the Hidden Sound Village.

"Good there's a river close", I said.

The river was nice and wide this is perfect. I stepped and the water surface. Kabuto followed me. I bit my thumb.

"Summoning jutsu"

The water began to bubble as Hydra rose to the surface.

"Mmm, fresh water feel, so good on my scales", said Hydra.

I sat on one of Hydra's heads and Kabuto on the other.

"Who this guy sitting on my?" growled Hydra.

"He's my partner, so you can't eat him", I said.

"Your lucky boy normally I only let my lady ride on my heads", hissed Hydra.

Hydra quickly swam through the water.

"Hope, I have a question", said Kabuto.

"Go head ask", I said.

"Which head controls the body?" asked Kabuto.

"There's two lobes of the brain, right. So Hydra has one part of his brain in one his head and has another part of his brain in the other", I said.

"Interesting", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I heard a loud squawked. I felt sharp little claws digging into my shoulder. When I looked to my side I saw Pearl comfortable perched on my shoulder. The bird looked exhausted. I took the message out her beck and read it a loud,

"One of Orochimaru's labs found and destroyed in Sea Foam Islands. Ninja at the lab were from the Hidden Sound Village",

Why can't Kakuzu put more details in his messages? Pearl flew off my shoulder and onto Nagato's.

"I guess this message on your leg is for me", said Nagato.

Pearl nodded her head yes. He quickly scanned over the message.

"Kakuzu and Hidan are going to the Hidden Sound Village", said Nagato.

"I thought we couldn't go there?" I asked.

"Kakuzu found a strong lead. Even if I wanted to I couldn't stop him from going there. If I were in the same position as him no body could stop me either. One thing Kakuzu and I have in common is we will do anything to protect the one we love most", said Nagato.

I felt a blush forming on face. That was really sweet.

"Do you think you can give a message back to Kakuzu?" asked Nagato.

Pearl ruffled her feather and let out annoyed squawk. But she nodded her head yes. Nagato folded the message and took in her beak. She took off.

"Did you sign her contract?" I asked.

"No. My best guess is that she followed my orders because her master follows my commands", said Nagato.

"So does that mean we can go back?" I asked.

"We don't have to rush. This is a great chance for some long deserved alone time", said Nagato.

I felt my face turning pink.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kabuto had fallen asleep. I looked up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night my lady", said Hydra.

"Yes, it is", I said.


End file.
